Spellbound
by brainyame
Summary: After the death of her mom, Eden Pogue moves to Gero Island to live with her grandmother. She meets a group of guys who are witches and falls for the only vampire on the island. Soon, deaths are committed and Eden is in the middle of the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER. ONE

Eden Pogue stood on the porch of the two bedroom, white shingled beach house her mother rented for the weekend. She stared out at the seashore and watched the waves come onto the beach and then roll back out to sea.

Eden closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the air smelled lightly of seaweed and salt and she could hear a dog's bark in the near distance. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see a woman in her late thirties with long brown hair, jean shorts, and a red tank top making her way towards the deck with a dog at her side. Eden smiled and stepped off the low porch

and onto the warm Cape Cod sand.

"It's about time you woke up" her mom, Diana, called out. Clark, Eden's German Shepherd, ran up to Eden and ran a circle around her before jumping up to greet her with a lick to her face.

"It's only ten thirty mom."

"I've been up for hours" Diana laughed. Her blue eyes resembled the ocean at its calmest and were welcoming and looked as though they were laughing.

"Of course you have. What's down that side of the beach?"

"More beach and about two houses."

"Sounds…boring" Eden laughed.

"It's nice though with the sun over the water. Clark had a great time."

"What's on the agenda for today?" Eden asked as they started for the house.

"It's the fourth of July, so I was thinking later we can cook up some hot dogs and hamburgers, make a potato salad, and relax as we watch the fireworks over the water. Unless…" Diana trailed.

"Unless what?" Eden opened the sliding glass door and allowed her mom and dog to go through first.

"Unless you want to go into Providence Town and take a look at the shops and have a bite to eat. We could watch the fireworks from the marina."

"That sounds like a great idea mom. We haven't spent any quality time in town and it is our last night here. I was going to go for a run down the beach, maybe bring Clark with me. Does that sound cool with you?"

"If you eat first it does."

"I had a bowl of cereal while you were gone. My bowl is in the sink for proof."

"Oh, well clean the bowl first and then you can go" Diana grinned.

"Yes ma'am." Eden walked to the sink and turned the water on. She scrubbed the bowl and spoon with soap, rinsed them, and placed them on a towel to dry.

"All set mom."

"Have fun. I want to leave around three."

"Okay. Come on boy!"

"Put the leash on him honey." Diana handed her daughter Clark's leash as she walked through the doorsill to the porch. Clark ran out and Eden called him back to put the leash on him.

"I have my cell if you need me sooner," said Eden.

"Okay." Eden slipped the leash around her wrist and put her long auburn hair into a ponytail.

She decided to start down the opposite side of the beach that her mom didn't cover. Two houses in the opposite direction wasn't exciting, at least to Eden it wasn't. There wasn't much where she was at all, which her mother enjoyed. As for Eden, she liked company, but there are times when she liked to be alone. Alone with her thoughts and aspirations.

Eden Pogue is not like the normal Average Joe's you pass on the street everyday. She was born different. She was born a witch. She figured it out when she was thirteen years old; she made the spoon in her cup of hot chocolate stir by itself. And at times she was able to influence a person to give her what she wanted, but she hasn't done that for a while. She hated the thought of taking someone's free will away from them. She never told her mother about it out of fear that her mom wouldn't love her anymore.

As she got older, she learned she could make other things happen as well and learn to control her powers. It came natural to her. Eden is also able to communicate with animals, as well as heal wounds on both animals and humans.

She can't understand why she can't tell her mom. Diana is a very understanding woman and Eden knows that her mom would never throw her away. It's been four years since Eden realized what she was and it comes back to fear. Fear that her mom would

be angry because Eden has known for a while about her talents.

Eden slowed her running to a walk as she approached more beach houses. She had finally reached civilization. She saw a little blonde haired girl staring up a tree and she was calling the name Lady. Eden walked over and asked, "Do you need some help?"

"Lady is stuck up in the tree," she replied. Eden looked up and saw a large long haired white cat staring down at her with bright yellow eyes. Eden slit her eyes a little and then smiled.

"I have an idea. Would you hold Clark's leash for me?" Eden asked, smiling at the little girl. She nodded and took hold of the handle. Eden grabbed the branch above her and began to step on the broken pieces of wood that used to be large sturdy limbs.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" Eden told the cat soothingly. Lady meowed lightly as she waited for the stranger to reach her.

When Eden approached her, the cat, without hesitation, went right for her and clung to her tightly as Eden climbed back down the tree.

_Let up a little bit, you're hurting me Lady_, Eden connected telepathically to the cat.

_I'm sorry_. (Lady)

The cat's grip ceased as Eden placed the cat on that last branch and jumped out of the tree. The cat just sat there and stared at Clark.

_He won't hurt you, trust me. Clark likes cats, don't you Clark? _(Eden)

Eden looked at Clark for an answer.

_You're pretty._ (Clark)

Eden laughed as she looked at her dog's goofy grin with his tongue sticking out sideways.

"Come on Lady, he won't bother you," Eden said, still laughing. Lady jumped to the ground and the little girl scooped her up.

"Thank you!" The little girl grinned and she gave the leash back.

"You're welcome." The child started back inside and Eden and Clark continued down the beach.

She saw people outside getting ready for the holiday and putting up small tents, setting up volleyball nets, and even found some people fishing off private docks.

All of a sudden, Clark took off running down the beach, leash and all.

"Clark!" Eden shouted. She broke into a run after him and slowed when she saw him jumping all over a stranger.

"Clark! Heal!" Clark's head turned around with his tongue sticking out and Eden got closer to them.

"You know better than to run off" Eden scolded her dog. As she approached the guy in front of her, she got this feeling of alarm, darkness, and mystery.

"He's not any trouble" the stranger told her. Eden looked at the unfamiliar person and noticed how striking he was, which made her odd feelings go away. His brown hair was tousled from the light breeze off the water and his light brown eyes were the color of honey. He was taller than her and wearing khaki shorts, a white tank top, and a dark blue and white checkered unbuttoned shirt and he carried a tan leather messenger bag. She could see that his arms had muscle to them, which was attractive to Eden. He was an artist's perfect model.

"He knows not to jump up or run away from me."

"No harm, no foul" he smiled. Eden chuckled and picked up the leash. She didn't know what to say to him, which was a first for her.

_Get a grip Eden! He's just a guy! Say something intelligent_, Eden told herself.

"So, are you from around here?" was what came out of her mouth.

"No, I'm just passing through. How about you?"

"I'm from Seattle. My mom and I are on a little vacation since I've never been to Massachusetts before" Eden answered.

"There's nothing like the fourth of July in Cape Cod" he grinned. His smile was faultless and Eden couldn't help staring at the curves of his lips. She noticed a group of guys about her age walking down the beach toward them. She noticed the stranger's face tense up a little as he stared at them.

"You know them?" Eden asked. His face relaxed and he answered with, "No."

As the group walked by, they whistled at Eden and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you get that a lot, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Rolling your eyes gave it away I think" he chuckled.

"I'm used to it. Cat calls are not my thing. Guys don't say hi anymore, it's always a whistle or a 'Hey baby! Looking good!'. It's just a bit irritating."

"Well in that case, hi." Eden laughed.

"I'm Caleb by the way" he added.

"Eden."

"It's nice to meet you Eden."

"Likewise." The way he smiled at her was warm and gentle and his eyes smiled at her as well.

"I should get back to the house," Eden said suddenly without realizing it.

"Yeah, I should get going too. Hold on a second." Caleb went into his bag on his shoulder and took his hand out.

"You have been the first person to talk with me since I got to the Cape, so here." He placed a smooth green stone about the size of a quarter in her hand.

"Jade. Are you sure you don't want to keep this?" Eden asked him in a surprised tone.

"It's yours. I've had it for years, but I have no use for it. It's something to remember me by in case we don't see each other again" Caleb smiled.

"Do you always give strangers gifts?" Eden laughed.

"No" he replied.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. You have a great holiday Eden."

"You too Caleb." He continued down the beach and Eden stared at the Jade stone in her hand. She looked back up, smiled, and started back towards the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER. TWO

Eden walked into the house and unhooked Clark's leash. It was twelve thirty; she didn't think she was out for two hours, but she was mistaken.

Eden entered the living room and saw her mom sitting in the chair, reading.

"Hey mom." Diana looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of seeing her daughter.

"Hey you. How was your run?"

"It was good. I helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree and then Clark got away from me, which ended up being a blessing in disguise" Eden smiled.

"Let me guess, you met a boy." Eden smiled wider and sat down.

"Yeah, you met a boy. Tell me about him" Diana added.

"Tall, brown hair, honey colored eyes, built, and gorgeous." She left out the part about her having uneasy feelings.

"Does he have a father that looks like that?" Diana laughed.

"He was alone, sorry mom. I'm going to go take a shower and then grab my sketch pad. I have this urge to draw all of a sudden."

"Draw that man of yours so I can see a visual," Diana said and winked. Eden laughed and went upstairs with Clark right behind her. She went into the room she was staying in and pulled out a pair of short jean shorts, a white Hollister tee shirt, and undergarments and went into the bathroom diagonal from the bedroom. She turned on the water and stripped as the water got hot.

As she showered, Caleb's face kept running through her head. She was smiling more than usual, but she couldn't help it. In those few short minutes they were together, Eden had never been that nervous to talk to a guy. She was used to the boys back home in Washington and how childish and stupid they were. She's over three thousand miles away and who knew New England could produce a perfection like Caleb. How lucky was she that Clark ran to him?

Eden hopped out of the shower and got dressed. She brushed her teeth, plugged her hair dryer in, and brushed out her hair. As she was about to turn the dryer on, she stared at her image in the mirror. She looked different, and not just that, Eden felt different. She was happy and she didn't think a few minutes alone with a stranger could do that.

The Hollywood lighting reflected off her aquamarine eyes and the bright gold ring around her pupils glittered brightly as if she was casting a powerful spell. She has always loved her eyes because, in her opinion, they were different. They were witch eyes.

She snapped out of it and began blow drying her hair. It was naturally straight and her layers angled around her face perfectly. She applied moisturizer, lightly powdered her forehead, cheeks, and chin with powder foundation, dabbed a gold bronze on her cheeks, added ebony black eyeliner to the top and bottom of her eyes, brushed on nude eye shadow, and topped it off with black mascara. She never usually wore this much make up, but because she was spending the night in a busy town, why not dress up for the occasion. She tossed her hair in a clip for the time being, picked up the bathroom, and went back to her room.

She walked over to her duffle bag, took out her favorite perfume, Sexy Little Things by Victoria Secret, sprayed once on her chest, and then rubbed some on her wrists. She was ready for a night out with her mom.

Eden grabbed her sketch pad and large box of colored pencils and went downstairs. Her mom was still reading her book and Eden sat down on the couch facing Diana. She opened the sketch pad to a new page and her pencil started making smooth lines across the paper.

"What is my little Monet drawing?" Diana asked without losing her place in her book.

"You said you wanted a visual of the guy I met, so I am drawing you one."

"Excellent, I can't wait to see it." Eden smiled and continued drawing Caleb's body.

"Hey, I'm going to make a sandwich before we head into town, do you want one? We should eat something before we start walking everywhere," said Diana, marking her page and standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks. I think I'm going to go outside and draw."

"Okay." Eden stood up, grabbed her materials, and went outside with Clark trailing behind her. She closed the porch door and made herself comfortable at the patio table.

Diana came out a few minutes later with two plates, a ham and cheese sandwich and potato chips on each dish. She placed one down next to Eden's pad and sat down across from her.

"Thanks mom." Eden put the pencil down and started eating.

"I'm really glad we did this kid."

"So am I. It's nice out here by the water. I don't mind the seaweed and salt odor" Eden laughed. Diane chuckled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I grew up not far from here. There's no place like New England."

"So then why did you move to Washington?"

"I was pregnant with you and had a great job offer in Seattle. It was the financial matter and you that I thought about" Diana answered.

"What about dad?"

"We've talked about this before Eden. Your father and I decided to part ways."

"So he didn't think about his family at all then?"

"It's not that he didn't think about you honey. He had something good going on there and I didn't want to take him away from that." Eden had heard this story before, but it always bothered her. She had never met her father and it never crossed her mind to look for him, not even behind her mother's back. Eden was angry about the idea that he could just let her mother go to Seattle like he did. To her, he didn't put up much of a fight to save his family.

Her drawing of Caleb was really coming together and it looked more and more like him with every stroke. She had an eye for detail and wanted to sketch his whole body.

She started sorting out her colored pencils for the ones she was going to use. She colored in his clothing first, and then moved onto his bag, his skin, his hair, and then filled in the eyes and outline the nose, mouth, and ears. By the time she was finished, it was time to leave the house. Eden wrote CALEB across the bottom of the page and initialed it in the bottom right hand corner as well as the date.

She went back inside with Clark and found her mom shutting off lights.

"I finished the drawing."

"Let me see." Eden showed Diana her artwork. She could see her mom's eyes widen a bit and Diana opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, he's a cutie!" Diana exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? He's gorgeous!" Eden laughed.

"That he is! Caleb, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it" Eden smiled.

"Sounds a little dark to me. I envy your artistic talent."

"I offered to teach you but you said and I quote, 'Eh.'"

"Guilty as charged. Let's hit the road." Eden closed her art pad and grabbed her purse.

Diana parked her rental car at the marina and her and Eden started down the left side of the busy main street. They went in and out of all the shops that looked interesting, a lot of them being art stores. Diana couldn't help but splurge a little bit. Eden didn't find anything worth buying, but they hadn't covered the other part of the main drag yet.

They came to a building that had a few shops below the street. While Diana explored the floral/Hallmark store, Eden took a look around below. One shop was called The Witch's Hammer and looked interesting from the stuff in the window. She went inside and found that she was the only customer.

"Can I help you?" a woman a little older than her mom asked her. She had long dirty blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes and was just a bit taller than Eden. A silver key hung around her neck on a deep purple lace.

"I'm just browsing" Eden replied.

"If you need any help, let me know."

"I will, thank you."

Eden started browsing the left side of the store first, which had candles, incense, different stones, jewelry, and artifacts. As a witch herself, she already owned an altar and a few incense, but it doesn't hurt to stock up. She had read about the use of incense and candles, but never fully practiced with them. She felt she didn't need to.

Eden grabbed a few of each colored candle, more incense, and found a beautifully carved stone pentacle. When she touched it, she felt this tingling shock go through her. She wasn't sure if that meant anything and added it to her pile.

"Are you familiar with the Craft?" the store owner asked.

"Well, I've never done anything with candles before, but I have used incense."

"When you first walked in, I could sense something in you. Something strong and powerful. Have you ever performed a spell before?"

"Not exactly, at least not one from a book. I just do whatever comes to mind."

"A natural witch. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Absolutely" Eden grinned.

"Practice practice practice. Your talents will only get better as time goes forth. The candles and incense are a very good selection and that pentacle there in your hands I just got in."

"It gave me a shock when I touched it. Is it supposed to do that?"

"It's the transfer of energy that you shared with the tool, which means it will work wonders for you. Do you have any experience with stones?"

"I own a Bloodstone, Clear Quartz, Rose Quartz, Emerald, and Jade stone."

"Follow me dear. You can leave your items on the counter." Eden nodded and placed her items down and followed the woman over to the stone selection.

"Now, you can go through each stone one by one, but because you have the natural gift as I do," the woman started as she opened up a cabinet with the key around her neck. She took out a large black velvet tie string bag and handed it to Eden as she said, "these stones are valuable and will aid you in any spell you wish to cast." The bag had weight to it, but Eden smiled and said thank you.

"I also suggest you get my book as well. It has everything you need to know, including the different types of stones and what they are used for, what the candles and incense stand for, a color chart, the different moon phases, the best days to cast spells, the special tools witches use, and I've even put a few of my own spells in there."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"How old were you when you found out?" the owner asked as they made their way to the counter.

"Thirteen is when I got a taste of it. I made the spoon in my cup stir by itself." The candle by the register suddenly went out and the owner went for matches.

"No need, I will get that." Eden bent down and lightly blew on it until light flickered and there was flame bouncing off the wick. The woman looked impressed and smiled widely.

"I learned I could do that a few months ago" Eden laughed.

"Very impressive. I will get you my book from the back. I don't put it on the shelf."

"Okay." Eden stood there as the woman went into the back room. She couldn't believe she just told a total stranger the truth about herself. But she was also a witch and that gave Eden confidence.

A table caught her eye and she approached it. There were boxes of pendulums and she started going through each one. She had read about them, but never purchased one.

She picked up a silver chain with a sharp silver point. It had a green color coming from inside it and saw that it was a stone. She held it over her flat palm and asked, "Show me yes." The pendulum started swinging in a forward motion.

"Show me no." The pendulum started swinging sideways.

"Show me maybe." The pendulum started swinging in a circle.

"Will I see Caleb again?" Eden asked it. When the pendulum started swinging forward, Eden smiled and put it back in the box.

The store owner came back with two books in her hand; Eden walked back up to the counter.

"This medium sized one is my book. This large brown book is a gift for you. Inside it you write down your spells, rituals, invocations, chants, and your thoughts. It's called a Book of Shadows and every witch should have one. I guess you can say that my book is my Book of Shadows, so take care of it."

"I promise that I will." The woman added up the total and bagged everything. Eden was able to fit most of it into her large duffle sized purse, which was lucky. She didn't want to explain herself to her mother, but she did leave out the large brown book.

"Thank you again Mrs.…?"

"Just call me Marie."

"Thank you Marie, I appreciate the help and advice. I'm Eden."

"It's nice to meet you and I hope to see you again if you come back to Providence."

"I'll make sure you are my first stop" Eden smiled at her. She turned and started back up to the street to meet her mom.

"You were down there for a while kid. What did you get?" Diana asked, getting up off of a bench nearby.

"Just a large book. I thought I could do some drawing in it."

"Very nice. It's just about time to eat dinner, you hungry?"

"Sure. What do you feel like having?"

"I'm craving seafood. You can't go to Cape Cod and not have seafood!" Eden giggled and said, "Seafood it is then."

"There's a place right down the street here called The Lobster Pot. It's excellent and they have everything."

"Lead the way mom."

Once inside, Eden saw that the restaurant was bigger than she expected from the outside. She could smell the lobsters mixed in with the homemade soups and it made her mouth water.

They were seated outside on the deck and the waiter took their drink orders. Eden read down the menu.

"A bit pricey mom, wow."

"Don't worry about it, the food is well worth the price! Order whatever you want. I was thinking the fried calamari for an appetizer" Diana grinned.

"You know me well" Eden laughed. She continued reading until her eyes stopped at Lobster Ravioli. It sounded amazing and that was what she had her heart set on.

When the waiter dropped off their beverages, they were ready to order. Diana ordered the fried calamari and the double lobster dinner and Eden ordered her ravioli with a side salad.

"The fireworks are set off right over the marina and it looks amazing. We can lay on the car and watch them."

"Do you think we'll be able to walk the other part of the street or should we skip it?" Eden questioned.

"It's up to you. A lot of it is clothing stores."

"I will pass, but I'm saving room for ice cream."

"You're on. We'll be taking most of this food home anyway" Diana chuckled.

They broke out into small conversation about plans for the rest of the summer and before they knew it, their appetizer had arrived. It didn't take them long to devour the fried food and they waited for the main course.

After their delicious meal, Diana and Eden walked back to the car and put the leftovers in the backseat. It was almost eight o' clock when they got their ice cream and sat on the hood of the car to wait for the fireworks display.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think dad is still living on Gero Island?" Diana looked at her daughter with a sympathetic expression.

"I honestly don't know honey" she answered sincerely. Eden nodded and continued eating her ice cream. Every time she mentioned her dad, her mom got a bit depressed and even though Eden didn't like to see her mom like that, she couldn't help being curious.

Soon, explosions of colors lit up the dark sky to celebrate the holiday. They both forgot about their previous conversation and enjoyed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER. THREE

When Eden knew her mother was asleep, she locked the door to her room and emptied her giant purse onto her bed. She opened up the untitled book by Marie and flicked through the pages. Her interest was sparked when she got to the spells. There were spells like _Protection For Your House_, _Object Protection_, _The Simple Love Spell_, and a _Truth Spell_. What caught her attention was a segment on Spell Construction.

"Magic is the manipulation of energy, a thought is a form of energy and a visualization is an even stronger form of energy. Your visualization can be a method used to intensify further and direct your will. Your visualization can be the method by which you control the magical energy you have produced. You must know what you want. You must see it. You must feel the high energy flow. You must direct it," Eden said aloud to herself.

She continued to read the book until her eyes got heavy. She packed up everything into her duffel, including the book, and got into bed.

Eden was up at the crack of dawn for her last run on the beach with Clark. The sky was a beautiful red color and a light breeze sent chills down Eden's spine.

She sat on a large rock and watched as Clark had his fun in the water. Eden was going to miss this place when she leaves. She was even going to miss the smell of salt and seaweed.

As she stared out at the open sea, Eden wished she could see Caleb one more time. His eyes, his smile, his body, even his scent. Everything about him was attractive and mysterious. At the end of the day he was just another guy…wasn't he?

After breakfast, Diana and Eden packed up everything they came with. Eden took pictures of the interior and exterior of the house and a couple of the beach. She wanted to capture the magnificence of the Cape in any form she could.

"You almost ready kiddo?" Diana asked as she brought down a bag in each hand. Eden was sitting on the couch with her sketch pad across her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"I'm ready when you are" Eden replied. Her pencil made quick lines across the paper as she drew a landscape of the beach house with the ocean in the background.

"Let's get a move on" Diana announced. Eden closed her sketch pad and placed all her materials in her carry on. She had a firm grasp on the Jade stone Caleb had given her and she walked out to the car with her duffel and Clark.

She got in the car and waited for her mom. A part of her couldn't wait to get home and another part of her wanted to stay longer.

When Diana got in the vehicle, Eden turned to her and asked, "Why are we leaving so early? Our plane doesn't leave until three and it's only ten thirty."

"To see if we can get an earlier flight home" Diana answered. Eden nodded and relaxed against the seat.

At the airport, Diana was able to switch from the three o' clock flight to the twelve o' clock flight. Eden had to calm down Clark once again as the airport workers put him in a dog crate.

Before heading to their gate, Eden and Diana stopped at a bookstore to get something for the flight. Eden couldn't read the book she had just purchased, her mom would ask questions.

She browsed the Young Adult section; they had a ton of Twilight copies and a few books on the supernatural by different authors. She got a kick out of reading them. Eden decided on one that focused mainly on vampires and found her mom, who had picked up a copy of The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown. Diana paid for both texts and they started to their gate.

As Eden's focus was distracted, she smacked into a girl about her height with long blonde hair and brown eyes; she had a very pretty face.

"I'm sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention" Eden apologized as she picked up the girl's purse and handed it to her.

"It's quite okay. I space out too" she laughed as she stared in Eden's eyes. Eden gave an awkward smile.

"I don't mean to gawk, but your eyes are beautiful!" the stranger exclaimed. Eden laughed and said, "Thank you, I get that a lot. I have to get going. I'm sorry about plowing into you."

"No worries. Have a good trip." She smiled and continued walking. Eden joined her mom at one of the rows of benches and sat down. She took out her new book and started reading.

A half an hour later, Diana and Eden were boarding the plane with their carry on bags; they were seated at the back of the plane.

"Are you excited to be going back home?" Diana asked.

"I liked it here. I'm just going back to work when we get back to Seattle."

"So am I dear. Vacation has come to an end."

"Sadly."

"Don't worry, we can come back again and stay longer."

"Okay." The seatbelt lights went on and the stewardess's voice could be heard over the intercom. Eden laid her head against the seat and let her eyes get heavy.

When Eden woke up there was only an hour and a half left of the flight. She took out her sketch pad and started drawing the inside of the plane since she couldn't think of anything else to sketch. She found herself going back to the drawing of Caleb and she stared at it with a little smile on her face. She knew in her mind that she would never see him again, but her heart was telling her differently.

It was almost seven in the evening when Eden and her mother walked through the door to their three bedroom Seattle home. They decided to pick up Chinese for dinner and Diana got everything ready to eat. Eden put her bags by the stairs and sat down at the table as Clark ate his dinner in the kitchen.

Eden's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Are you home yet?" her friend, Mica, asked her.

"I just got in. I will call you when I get done eating okay?"

"No problem, talk to you then." Eden hung up and dug into the Chinese cartons.

"When do you have to go back to the bookstore?" Diana asked as she removed two chicken wings from a container.

"Wednesday. Can Mica, Luke, and Liz come over for a while tomorrow? Maybe go for a dip in the pool?"

"I don't see why not. I will need you to go grocery shopping before they come over though."

"No problem."

"Don't forget to give me the memory card from our trip so I can get the pictures for the album."

"I will leave it on the counter tonight." Eden and Diana finished dinner without further conversation.

Before heading upstairs, Eden grabbed her memory card from her digital camera and placed it on the counter for her mom to take to work.

"So tell me how the Cape was!" Mica shouted into the phone. Eden put her on speakerphone so she could unpack her stuff and change into a pair of shorts and a black tee shirt for bed.

"It was great! Mom rented a cute little house on the beach. You would have loved the run M! There weren't many houses around though, but I did help a little girl get her cat out of a tree." Mica laughed and asked, "Is that all you did?"

"Of course not! We went on a whale watch, we went shopping in Providence Town, went swimming in the ocean, I did a few drawings, and I met a guy."

"You met a guy? Describe!" Eden giggled as she opened her sketch pad to the picture of Caleb.

"Tall, brown hair, honey colored eyes, muscular but not overly brawny, sexy voice, smelt incredible like that candle I have. You know the light brown one called Taboti Safari."

"Yeah, that one is definitely a manly smell."

"He also has a woodsy smell to him, but it isn't overly powerful. He was very nice and just…gorgeous."

"Does he have a name or should we just call him Mr. Gorgeous?"

"His name is Caleb. I didn't get his last name though."

"I like it. It sounds dark and mysterious, doesn't it?"

"He's anything but dark, but a little mysterious. He gave me this stone."

"A stone? Why a stone?" Mica questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it was all he had on him. He said he's had it for years and wanted me to have it to remember him by, but I don't think remembering him will be a problem" Eden laughed.

"Guys are always giving you something Eden."

"What are you talking about?"

"Flowers, candy, and now stones" Mica laughed.

"Who cares."

"I never get flowers or candy…or stones. But a guy _got_ me stoned." Eden burst into laughter. She started to arrange her candles, incenses, and gemstones into shoe boxes until she could buy an appropriate bag and sorting supplies for everything. She placed the shoe boxes in a large black trash bag and pushed it under her bed.

"I want Luke, but he doesn't see me that way at all. What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you! You put yourself down too much Mica. When you're around him, act more positive and don't laugh at everything he does. You tend to do that."

"I do, I know."

"Hey, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"I was going to hang out with Liz and her new boyfriend, why?"

"Why don't you three come on over here. We can make some food and hang out by the pool. Call Luke and invite him too."

"I'll ask Liz, but I'm sure she'll be all for that."

"Where did she meet _this_ guy?"

"The beach. He's a cutie with blonde hair and green eyes. He's a lifeguard."

"Liz always goes for the lifeguards."

"Of course because he's half naked" Mica chuckled.

"If you guys come over, stop by around one. I have to do some grocery shopping."

"Okay. I'm going to let you go, I'm sure you want to rest after that long flight, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight M."

"Buh bye." Eden hung up and took out her book from The Witch's Hammer and continued reading about the different herbs Marie uses for potions, spells, and rituals. It was all very fascinating. She even took out her own Book of Shadows and started making some notes.

Eden placed her stone pentacle on her altar in front of her on the floor. She placed three pink candles and two red candles on each star point.

"Aphrodite bring Mica Shane and Lucas Fray together. Let them be faithful and true. Let them love each other for who they are." Eden lit the pink candles and said, "Let the first feelings of love strike them. Let their love be of friendship and romance."

Eden lit the red candles and said, "Their relationship will be strong and they will have the courage to trust each other and to be themselves, and to help each other overcome whatever crises may befall them."

She blew out the candles and stared into the smoke and said, "Let their love be sweet, flourishing, and enduring."

Eden stood up and turned her lights back on. She smiled to herself as she cleaned up her materials. She had never performed something like this before and she hoped it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER. FOUR

Eden was up by eight in the morning to take Clark for his morning run. When she got back, Eden showered, got dressed into a pair of short jean shorts, a red and white striped tank top, and her white flip flops, and headed to Big Y in her 1999 black Geo Prism.

She took her time going down aisles and talking on the phone to her mother. She ran into a few people she knew and chatted a bit before heading to the checkout counter, where her friend, Andy, was cashiering. He always gets flustered around Eden and she thought it was cute when he got tongue tied.

After her shopping escapade was over, Eden decided to stop at Burwell's Books where she works.

She stepped inside and saw the owner, Madeline Burwell, standing at the front counter, typing in new books to the system.

"Hey Maddy" Eden greeted her. The sixty-five year old woman looked at her and smiled. Her small glasses were on the tip of her nose and her light gray hair was pulled into a clip as always.

"How was your trip Eden?" she asked her, putting the books to the side.

"It was great! How was business here?"

"It was steady as usual. We got a new shipment of these Young Adult books with vampires and witches. They fly off the shelves!"

"I bet they do. It's a big thing now with Twilight and The Vampire Diaries being on TV. Do we have any books on herbs and flowers?"

"I just got some new books for the Garden section, so we should."

"Great, I will only take a second."

"Take your time. I have two checks that you forgot to pick up you know."

"Sweet."

"I will go and grab them while you find your book."

"Thanks." Eden walked to the back of the store and went up the staircase where all the Young Adult, Political, Fiction, Home and Garden, and Self-Help books were. She located Home and Garden and started going through the titles. She found a book that looked promising and went back downstairs.

Mrs. Burwell was back at the desk typing in the new books and Eden plopped her book down. She handed the owner the money for the book and took her checks.

"What time do you need me tomorrow?"

"Noon."

"I'll be here at noon. Can Clark come in again?"

"Sure, he was no trouble last time," said Madeline.

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eden." Eden left the store and stopped by the bank to deposit her checks before going home.

Eden brought in all the groceries, fed Clark, and started putting everything away when the doorbell rang.

"Clark, go check and see if it's Mica." Clark hurried to the door as Eden put the eggs and milk in the fridge.

_It's Mica. _(Clark)

"Come in!" Eden shouted. The door opened and shut with a bang and Mica came running into the kitchen.

_Thank you Clark. _(Eden)

"I could have been a robber you know" Mica told her.

"A robber doesn't knock genius" Eden replied as she placed cans of vegetables, spaghetti sauce, and boxes of pastas in the pantry.

"You wouldn't guess what happened!" her friend shouted.

"What happened?"

"Luke called me out of nowhere this morning and just started talking about this and that. He never does that!"

"How about that!" Eden smiled to herself as she put the deli meats and cheeses in the first drawer of the refrigerator.

"Did you talk to him last night after I got off the phone with you?" Mica asked, sitting at the island.

"No way, I went to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know what I did last night. You can even ask him."

"He would lie and say you didn't anyway."

"Hey, be happy! He's talking to you!"

"Yeah, you're right. He said he should be over soon and Liz and her boyfriend are coming in a little bit too."

"Great. I got hamburgers and hot dogs for the grill."

"Awesome, I'm starving! So, what do I do now with Luke?"

"Be yourself."

"He makes me nervous though."

"Of course he does M! If anyone felt the way you do about him they would be nervous too! Just relax and don't say anything stupid."

"Everything I say is stupid as you are well aware!" Eden laughed and threw a dish towel at her friend.

_More people are here. _(Clark)

_Luke? _(Eden)

_Luke, Liz, and a blonde surfer. _(Clark)

Eden laughed and walked over to the window. Clark was right, Liz's new beau looked like a surfer in the wrong state.

"Are they here?" Mica asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah, just getting a look at the new guy. He's definitely cute."

"I told you."

"But he's nothing like Caleb at all. I've never been attracted to blondes for some reason."

"I can never understand that!"

"Me either. There's just something about darker hair that gets me going" Eden laughed. Mica smirked and went to greet their friends.

"Come on Clark, let's get things ready to cook." Clark barked and followed Eden back into the kitchen where she piled hamburg patties, a package of hot dogs, cheese, buns, mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, and relish onto a large serving tray. She could hear voices come in through the door and the door shut. Four bodies entered the kitchen and Liz gave Eden a hug, as well as Luke.

"Eden, this is Sean. Sean, this is Eden."

"It's nice to meet you," Sean said to her.

"Likewise. How long have I been gone exactly? You didn't have a boyfriend when I left for the Cape" Eden chuckled.

"We became official a couple of days ago. I met him two weeks back at the beach" Liz told her.

"Well Sean, mi casa es su casa. Let's head out back and start cooking these suckers up. Luke, can you grab the bags of chips for me please?"

"No problem." He grabbed the two bags and Eden followed Luke outside through the patio doors. There was a large in ground swimming pool complete with a diving board and Sean, Mica, and Liz were all pulling the solar cover back. Eden looked over at Luke, whose eyes were glued on Mica.

"Take a picture" she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You look like you're in a trance" she laughed.

"Shut up" he defended himself in a playful way.

"What's the deal?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I felt different about her."

"She said you called her out of nowhere and started chatting about nothing in particular."

"I'm not one to do that, weird right?"

"Not weird. Ask her out, ignite the flame."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you'll chicken out" Eden egged on.

"No I won't. I'll ask her later when it's just me and her." Eden raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips together.

"Oh shut up" he laughed.

"Can you get started on this while I go inside to change and grab my sketch pad?"

"Sure."

"Thanks bud." Eden went back inside and ran upstairs. She found her black bikini in her top drawer and put it on quickly and put her shorts back on. She grabbed her pad and pencil off her night stand and grabbed towels from the bathroom for everyone.

When she stepped outside, Liz and Sean were already in the pool and Mica and Luke were laying in lawn chairs soaking up the sun. The radio was blaring a CD Mica had made for Eden a month prior that included My Chemical Romance, 3 Days Grace, Paramore, Evanescence, The Fray, etcetera.

Eden opened up to the picture of Caleb and dropped the drawing to Mica's eye level.

"Is that really him?"

"In every detail." Mica sat up to look at it better.

"You weren't kidding!"

"I know" Eden smiled.

"Who's Caleb?" Luke asked her.

"A guy she met on the beach in Cape Cod" Mica answered for her.

"Very cool."

"Not really. I'm not going to see him again" Eden frowned.

"You don't know that" Luke replied. Eden shrugged and walked over to the table. She checked up on the food and asked everyone what they wanted. She felt a little out of place being the only one without someone there. Liz had Sean and now Luke had Mica, thanks to her. Eden was a little surprised that the spell had worked, but at the same time, she wasn't. If that spell was that easy for her to conjure off the top of her head, imagine what else she could do.

By five o' clock, everyone had left and Eden started getting dinner ready for her mom. Eden wasn't a big fan of Sean after spending time with him. All he did was stare at her when Liz wasn't looking and that disgusted her. Guys in Seattle didn't satisfy her at all. Luke was a different story since she's known him since kindergarten. He did have a phase where he had a crush on her, but Luke got over that since it was never going to happen. Since neither of them had any siblings, they treated each other more like brother and sister.

Mica has been a close friend of Eden's since fifth grade when Mica had moved to Seattle from Los Angeles. She was a bit of a ditz at times, but she was a good person and an even better friend. She was like a Barbie doll, except with light brown hair instead of blonde and her eyes were like little sapphires.

Liz moved to Seattle four years ago and Eden and her became friends right away. Liz was from a very wealthy family, but never puts anyone down. She's the type of girl who doesn't want anything to do with sports or the great outdoors, so it was a blast to see her go camping during the fall. How they all talk Liz into it is beyond her.

Eden had other friends, but Liz, Mica, and Luke were her three closest pals that she did everything with. They all plan to go to college together at Washington University and get an apartment off campus. Now that Luke and Mica are going to be together, things would be interesting.

After dinner and a movie with her mom, Eden resided to her bedroom for an early night. She quickly wrote the love spell in her Book of Shadows, got changed, and went to sleep with Clark lying at the foot of the bed.

Around one in the morning, Eden went into the bathroom for a drink of water. She could hear a faint crying coming from her mother's room and her eyebrows furrowed. She silently crept up to the door and listened. She must have been on the phone because words came out between sobs.

"…I…miss…you…" was what Eden could make out. The sobs got heavier and Eden backed away. Who could she be talking to? Diana rarely dated and when she did, the relationship never lasted more than four months.

When the crying died down, Eden went back to her room and laid in bed wondering. She wondered until she fell back to sleep.

Eden was standing in a cream colored hallway that had different pictures of art hanging on the walls. She walked forward and turned left. There was a large, wide wooden staircase with dark green trim and a closet to the left of it. For some reason, Eden opened up the closet door and moved aside two large boxes. There was a hole in the wall and she reached in, pulling out a silver key. The end of this key looked like the sliver of the moon that Eden called 'God's fingernail'. She stared at it until she heard commotion coming from the next room.

To the right of the staircase, Eden could clearly see a large light wooden table with six chairs surrounding it and the colors were red and white. The wallpaper was right out of the eighties; it was gold and white and the gold was coming out of the walls and felt of velvet material.

She walked inside and saw a woman in her mid forties with glasses, graying hair in a tight bun, and she was dressed in blue jeans and a white sweater. Farther back behind the woman Eden could see the living room and a man laying in a recliner. The TV was on, but he was asleep.

"Take this tray of food upstairs to the room on the end" the woman told Eden. She was holding a serving tray with a few pieces of fruit in a bowl and a tall glass of water.

Eden took it and started slowly up the staircase. There were a few doors on this floor, but she proceeded to the door on the end and stood outside it for a minute. She was scared to go in and didn't know what to expect.

Eden put the key in the door and turned it counter clockwise until she heard it click. She opened the door slowly and walked inside.

It was some sort of bedroom and very drab. Eden placed the tray down on a small table and her eyes drifted about the room. She heard movement and froze.

When she could build up courage, she turned her head to the right and saw a body of a young woman with her back to her.

"Thank you for the food," she said lightly.

"You're welcome" Eden replied. The girl said nothing else.

"Who are you?" The girl's head snapped to the right and she said, "She's coming."

"Who is? Who's coming?"

"You should go or you will be in trouble."

"Who's coming though?" All of a sudden, Eden was pulled backwards and she could see the door slam in her face. Eden turned around quickly and saw the woman from downstairs and she had a firm grip on her arm.

"I've told you time and time again! You don't converse with the likes of those people! They are the devil's handy work! You never listen to me!" The woman was dragging Eden down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Who was that in there? Who is locked in that room?" Eden asked.

"You go on outside until dinner is ready! I can't trust you!" The woman opened the door and pushed Eden out of it, slamming the large piece of wood.

Eden sat up in bed and looked around; she was in her room again. Clark picked his head up and looked at her.

_What's wrong? _(Clark)

"I just had the strangest dream." Clark inched his way up to Eden's side and rested his head on one of the pillows.

_I will sleep next to you then. _(Clark)

"Thanks buddy." Eden pet her dog's head and laid down once again, hoping she would have a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER. FIVE

Over the next month, Eden watched as Nina and Luke grew closer and Liz and Sean grew farther apart. Liz was starting to notice that Sean was a player and Eden comforted her and told her that there were more lifeguards to choose from.

Eden practiced more with her talents. So far, she had written in over a quarter of her Book of Shadows and found Marie's book very helpful. She realized that a lot of the magic she performed had words involved without saying them aloud. She could barely remember what she said because of how natural it came to her.

She read the magical gemstone section of Marie's book a few times, but still wasn't one hundred positive what she should do with them. Everything she has tried has worked without them so far, but she guessed they were good to have.

Eden has caught her mother on the phone with an unidentified person a few more times. She couldn't figure out who it could be, but it was definitely a past relationship, unless it was a therapist, but she highly doubted that contemplation. She thought about performing a truth spell from Marie's book, but if Diana didn't want Eden to know something about her past, she would leave it at that.

The dream about the strange house and the girl locked in an upstairs bedroom didn't occur again. Eden still couldn't decipher what it could mean or how that thought could get into her head.

It was a Monday in August and Eden was at work. It was almost three in the afternoon and she hadn't been feeling well since she woke up at six o' clock that morning for work.

She was sorting new journals and diaries with Clark laying down next to the rolling cart.

_Maybe you're getting sick. (Clark)_

_This isn't that kind of a sick feeling boy. (Eden)_

_What kind of feeling is it then? The only feelings I get are hunger and sleep. Oh and when to go to the bathroom. (Clark)_

Eden laughed and placed more journals on the shelf.

_This is the kind of feeling where you know something bad is going to happen. (Eden)_

_You could be jumping to conclusions. (Clark) _

_I could be. (Eden)_

_Don't worry so much. It's almost time to go home. (Clark)_

Eden looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes after three.

"Eden!" she heard Mrs. Burwell call out.

"Yes?"

"You can go on home early if you want. It's been a slow day."

"I'm going to just finish these journals first and then I will head out."

"Okay dear." Eden quickly placed the rest of the journals and diaries on the bookshelf and then rolled the cart to the receiving area in the back of the store. She punched out her time, grabbed her purse, attached Clark's leash to his collar, said goodbye to Mrs. Burwell, and walked out to her car.

Eden stopped at the grocery store to grab dog food for Clark before heading home. The bad feeling in her stomach was still there and she didn't know what to do to get rid of it.

After concocting a large pot of chicken noodle soup for dinner, Diana and Eden sat down at the table.

"You don't look to good kiddo. Is everything okay?" Diana asked as she put a spoonful of broth to her lips.

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach is all."

"Maybe you should go to bed early then."

"I plan to take a hot shower and then get some rest. I don't have to work tomorrow, so leave me a list of things you want me to do around here."

"That's if you're feeling well to do them tomorrow. Have you seen Eric lately?"

"No, I haven't heard from him. He's a bit on the weird side for me mom."

"I think he's adorable! He definitely likes you."

"He's a friend, nothing more. Okay, I'm going up."

"I plan to light some candles and read for a while," said Diana.

"Just don't forget to blow the candles out. You always fail to remember that."

"Sometimes I think you're the parent" her mom laughed. Eden chuckled and put her empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"I will see you tomorrow mom and don't forget about the list and the candles."

"I won't mom." Eden laughed, kissed her mom on the head, and started upstairs with Clark.

Eden closed Clark out of the bathroom and ran the shower.

Eden changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top to wear to bed and got comfortable underneath the blankets. She stared at the Jade stone Caleb gave her that sat on her nightstand next to her cell phone. Eden picked it up and held it tightly in her hand.

She set her alarm clock to nine a.m., turned her lamp off, and dozed off.

Eden awoke to Clark barking crazily at her door. Smoke was filling her room and Eden jumped out of bed.

"CLARK!" she shouted.

_I'm by the door! Be careful, it's hot! (Clark) _

Eden grabbed a small blanket that was on the end of her bed and started to wave it to clear the smoke in front of her. She quickly opened a window to circulate the smoke out of her room and went for her cell phone. Eden dialed 911 and pressed the phone to her ear as she went for the door.

"911 Operator, please state your emergency."

"My house is on fire! I'm trying to get out of my room! You need to send a fire truck to 2205 Trident Cir!"

"Eden? Eden Pogue, is that you?"

"Yes! Please send a truck!"

"It's Lucy, can you get out the window?"

"Mom is still somewhere in the house! I'm trying to get to her!"

"Get out of the house Eden! The truck is three blocks from your house!"

"Not without my mom!" Eden hung up and placed the blanket over the door knob, twisting it open. Flames were engulfing the hallway around her and the smoke was burning Eden's eyes.

"MOM!" she shouted into the fire. She didn't get a response and quickly looked at the staircase.

"Clark, go out your doggy door in the kitchen right now!"

_I'm not leaving you in here alone!_

"The fire truck will be here in seconds, just go! That's an order! And be careful!" Clark took off running down the staircase and she heard a loud crash and whimper from her dog.

"CLARK!" He barked and then whimpered again. Eden rushed to her mother's room where the heat intensified.

"MOM! ANSWER ME!" Eden shouted. Eden could feel her skin burn by her legs, but she didn't care. She knew that if she kicked her mother's door in, the fire would explode on her. Eden's eyes started to sting with tears as she rushed to the staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw Clark laying there. Eden skipped steps to get to him and tried to pick her dog up in her arms, but he was too heavy. Suddenly, the front door was kicked open and three firemen rushed inside.

"Is anyone else inside?" one of them asked her.

"My mom is still in her room! You need to get her out! I couldn't do it!"

"Let's go!" Two of the three men ran up the stairs with their axes out and the other picked up Clark and escorted Eden outside, far from the house.

She looked up and saw the flames exploding from her mom's room and fresh tears filled her eyes. The large hose was activated, spraying the house from the outside.

"Are you hurt?" the fireman asked Eden.

"I'm fine" she sobbed. He placed Clark on the ground and she concentrated on her legs until the pain was gone.

_Where does it hurt Clark? (Eden)_

_My back leg is broken. (Clark)_

Eden placed her hands around his left back leg and transferred her energy to his broken bone. She could feel her warmth enter him and Clark shivered. He stood up and licked her face. Eden sent a quick text message to Luke from her cell phone and then looked up at the house again. The flames were out and the two firemen came back outside.

"Where's my mom?!" Eden demanded, running toward them. One of them took off his hat and looked at her sympathetically. She knew what that look meant and Eden dropped to her knees, exploding into millions of tears. Clark laid down by her and nudged her arm with his nose.

By now, there was an audience of neighbors surrounding the yard and an anchorwoman with her camera. To her, everything was happening in slow motion. The people walking by, the firemen exiting and re-entering her house, and the paramedics trying to talk to her.

A policeman knelt down in front of Eden.

"Can you come over by my car please? I want you away from the house as they finish up." Eden stood up slowly and followed the cop to his vehicle.

"I'm Officer Cross, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Eden Pogue" she replied. She was shaking from head to toe from shock and a blanket was draped around her.

"The firemen, at this point, are unsure how this fire got started. There was nothing wrong with the electrical wiring. Do you have any idea what could have started the fire? Does your mother smoke?" Eden closed her eyes and tears ran down her face.

"No, she doesn't smoke. She likes to burn candles when she reads. I told her to blow them out. She always forgets to blow out the candles" she sobbed.

"EDEN!" Eden turned her head and saw Luke running for her, but he was stopped by a fellow policeman.

"He's okay, he's my best friend," said Eden.

"Let him through John" Officer Cross told the cop. Luke continued running toward her and pulled her into his arms for comfort.

"Where's your mom?" he asked her. Eden looked toward the house just as a gurney was coming out the front door with an EMT on either end. Diana's body was in a black body bag and was strapped down. Eden's crying got heavy again and she buried her face into Luke's chest.

"I'm so sorry" he told her, trying to hold back his own tears. Diana had been like a second mother to him and the rest of Eden's friends.

"Is there somewhere you can go tonight?" Cross asked.

"She's coming to my house" Luke answered.

"I need stuff from my room," Eden said shakily.

"I don't think you can go back in there E."

"But I…"

"I will talk with the firemen and see if they can grab stuff for you. You are not allowed back inside." Officer Cross tracked down one of the firemen and Eden watched as he had a conversation with him. She then turned her attention to the ambulance that was leaving with her mother's body. She continued observing it until she couldn't see it anymore. Clark brushed up against her leg.

When the cop started back towards her, Eden met him halfway.

"The firemen said that you can come back tomorrow morning. They do not want you in the house at this time."

Eden's phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Luke asked her.

"Mica" she answered. Luke took the phone and answered it.

"She's okay M, she's standing right here. She will see you tomorrow." Eden didn't pay anymore attention to their conversation and looked at, what was, her house. The siding had melted and the windows in her mother's room were shattered. She could see that her room still had windows and the siding hadn't melted, so she assumed her room was fine.

Luke handed Eden's phone back to her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mica is going to stop by tomorrow to see you, as well as Liz." She nodded.

"Now Miss. Pogue, I'm going to need you to write down a statement before you leave and then I will tell you what to do from here, alright?" She nodded and took a pad from him. She walked to the back of his cruiser and began writing out what had happened from when she woke up to when the firemen came into the house, signed it, and dated it. She gave Cross the notepad and he signed it as well.

"Your mom is being taken to St. Luca's Hospital where she will be autopsied. Is there anything I can do for you?" Eden shook her head no.

"Get as much rest as you can and relax and tomorrow you can come back in and grab anything you need." Eden nodded and Luke pulled her to his car that was parked on the street. Eden let Clark get in the backseat and she climbed in the front, closing the door. Luke got in, started the car, and they took off down the road with Eden's eyes on the house until she couldn't see it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER. SIX

Eden was sitting on the couch with Luke next to her. The TV was on low and she was staring off into space.

"I didn't realize how heavy Clark is," Eden said out of nowhere, petting Clark's head.

"What?"

"Clark fell down the stairs and was laying on the floor when I got to him. I tried to pick him up, but I couldn't, so the fireman did."

"I don't know anyone who cares about her dog more than you."

"What am I going to do Luke? What am I going to do without my mom?" Eden sobbed.

"We are going to make it through this E, I promise you that" he reassured her.

"I don't have my mom or my dad and I'm an only child. It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Luke enclosed his arms around her and she cried into his tee shirt.

"That's the problem with life E, you never know what's in store for you. Just remember that tragedy makes you stronger, no matter how bad or how tough it is."

"I want her back" she cried.

"I know" he replied. She felt as if her life was crashing, crumbling before her very eyes. Her confidant was gone and Eden had no one else but her friends to comfort her. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She was numb.

Eden finally fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Clark in Luke's bed. Luke stayed up with his parents and told them what Eden had told him. Their hearts went out to her and promised to help in any way they could, but that was entirely up to Eden.

The next morning, Luke, Mica, and Liz accompanied Eden to her house to get her stuff. Liz followed Eden upstairs; the hallways were blackened and the door to her mother's room was kicked off its hinges.

She peered in through the doorsill; there was glass all over the floor, the rugs went from a light tan to a dark ash, and the bed had almost disappeared. Eden entered and walked over to Diana's vanity. Everything on it was destroyed, including a porcelain figurine of a girl doing a backbend. Eden had bought it for her mom last year to commemorate ten years of Eden doing gymnastics. Diana cherished it.

Eden went over to the bureau and opened up the last drawer; it was where Diana kept all of her jewelry. Everything had melted down except a silver necklace with a large purple Amethyst stone. The casing of the stone had a very distinct pattern to it that you wouldn't see in a department store. Eden picked it up and held it tightly in her hand.

"Let's get your things and get out of here" Liz told her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Eden walked to her bedroom and saw that there was some damage to her things. She went under her bed and grabbed the large black trash bag and was happy to see that her Jade stone was untouched and right where she left it.

"What about the clothes in your closet?" Liz asked.

"Take what you want."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'll take what I have in my drawers and you and Mica can go through all of those. Whatever you guys don't want I will donate to Good Will."

"They are nice clothes E, maybe you should…"

"Liz." Eden gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Can you do me a favor and go into the basement and grab the dark blue luggage set? Oh, and grab a few trash bags too please."

"No problem."

Eden started taking out all of her clothes from the drawers and placed them on her bed in an orderly fashion. She went through her desk and started taking everything out. She placed the things she wanted in one pile and things she didn't want in another pile.

Eden found her picture box and started looking through it. There were a lot of her and her friends and she found some of her and her mom. Eden didn't notice that Luke, Mica, and Liz were standing in her doorway observing her.

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she flipped through the photographs. Mica was the first one to approach Eden, followed by Luke and finally Liz. They all stood in the middle of the room and cried together.

It was just about nine a.m. and Abigail Gregory was making her morning tea of fresh chamomile and catnip.

The telephone rang and Abigail picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Gregory?" asked a sobbing voice.

"Yes?"

"This is Lucy Hastings. I'm a close friend of your daughter, Diana."

"Ah yes, I remember you! Is everything all right?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry about calling you so early, but I couldn't call you last night when it happened. Diana was involved in an accident."

"What kind of an accident?" Abigail asked.

"Her bedroom caught fire and I'm so sorry but she didn't…she didn't…" Abigail closed her eyes as Lucy tried to get the words out. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"She didn't make it Mrs. Gregory" Lucy finally choked out. Abigail's left hand gripped the counter so she wouldn't collapse.

"What about…my granddaughter?"

"Eden is fine, she got out okay."

"Where is she staying?"

"I'm going to ask her if she would stay with me until she knows what she wants to do. When the funeral arrangements are made, I will call you and let you know."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short Lucy."

"I understand. I will call you in the next few days."

"Thank you, take care." Abigail hung up and grabbed a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"My poor Diana" she whispered to herself as fresh tears appeared.

She grabbed the keys to her 1994 Oldsmobile Cutlass and hurried to the car. She drove ten minutes away and pulled into the driveway of a large white Victorian with dark green shutters and an enclosed porch.

She got out of the vehicle and hurried up to the door. Abigail rang the doorbell twice and a man of six feet with brown hair and brown eyes answered. He was still in his plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt.

"Abby?" he asked as he blinked. She could see that he had just awoken.

"We have to talk."

"Come in then." She brushed past him and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on? Can I get you some coffee?" he asked, walking over to the coffee pot.

"Simon, it's Diana." Simon froze in place and turned his head.

"What about Diana?"

"Sit down dear."

"What about Diana?" he asked again. Abigail's eyes started to swell again, but she kept the crying under control.

"There was an accident last night and I'm afraid…I'm afraid…" She saw how Simon's face started to twist and his eyes grew large.

"She's gone" Abigail whispered. Simon hurled over and suddenly fell to his knees.

"A fire broke out in her room and she couldn't get out of there in time." Simon's head hung towards the floor as his tears dripped into a puddle before him.

"What about…my daughter?" he asked.

"She's okay. She made it out safely. Diana's friend is going to call with the funeral arrangements." Abigail placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't go. I couldn't go."

"I wouldn't advise you to Simon. I'm going to go and meet Eden and suggest that she comes here to live with me." Simon got back up to his feet.

"And what about me? I can't just tell her that I'm her father Abby."

"We'll figure something out, don't you worry." She gave him a hug and left him to be alone with the news.

By three o' clock, Eden had her car packed up with her stuff to take back to Luke's house. She had left Clark at Luke's for the day since she was meeting Lucy at a small diner.

"Thanks for helping me out guys. I just have to go through my mom's desk really quick and grab our photo album and we can leave." Eden walked over to Diana's desk and opened the filing cabinet. There were dozens of folders, but Eden was only looking for the ones that had Diana's attorney's name on it and anything to do with insurance policies.

"I can't believe I have to do all of this already. I wasn't expecting funeral arrangements for my mom until later on in my life." Luke placed both hands on her shoulders as she thumbed through the files.

"You know what you should do? You should go through all of this with Lucy or maybe your mom's lawyer. Just box up all these folders," said Mica.

"I will eventually. Mom and I talked about this randomly one day. She told me if anything bad happened, go into her desk and grab the folder with her attorney's name on it and the one marked Life Insurance." She took out the folders and placed them on the desk. Her hands started to shake and she stood up.

"I think you've had enough in here today E" Luke told her.

"I have to grab our photo album and then I have to call Lucy." Eden walked over to the large oak entertainment center and opened up the bottom cabinet. She pulled out a large black photo album that was tied with a black leather cord. Luke handed her the folders and everyone walked out of the house.

Eden took out her cell phone and found Lucy's number.

"Hey Aunt Lucy."

"Oh my god Eden are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. I'm leaving the house right now."

"I'll be waiting for you at the diner."

"Okay." Eden hung up and walked to her car.

"I'll see you later Luke. I think I'll spend a little time with Lucy" Eden added as she opened her car door.

Eden sat in her car for a couple of minutes, trying to breathe normal.

Eden got out of the car and walked towards the entrance to the diner where she saw Lucy sitting on a bench. As soon as Lucy spotted Eden, Lucy ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I can't…believe…this" Lucy sobbed. They both sobbed together in front of the building for a few moments before going inside.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables. Neither of them had much of an appetite.

"I was wondering, would you and Clark like to come and stay with me? We can make all the arrangements for your mom together and figure things out once we talk to her lawyer." Lucy was always good at getting right to the point.

"That sounds great. I was going to stay at Luke's, but he'll understand" Eden replied.

"It's up to you."

"We'll come and stay with you Aunt Luc. I'm not exactly hungry right now," Eden said, changing the subject.

"Me either."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Luke told her.

"I feel bad enough that you had to sleep on the floor bud. I think it would be better if I stayed with Aunt Lucy. She's my…was my…mom's best friend and she's going to help me with all the arrangements and stuff."

"I'm worried about you E."

"I know. Like you said, tragedies make you stronger, right?"

"Right. Just make sure you call me."

"Of course I will." Eden gave him a hug before her and Clark hopped in her Prism.

Lucy helped Eden bring her stuff into her new room. Lucy lived in a two bedroom ranch twenty minutes away from where Eden _used_ to live.

Eden threw all of her clothes into a massive heap on the floor so she could wash them. They had a smokey smell to them.

"Didn't you have more clothes than that?" Lucy questioned.

"I gave them to Liz and Mica."

"Why?"

"They were just dresses and more casual looking outfits. I'll buy some more."

"Before I forget, I called Mrs. Burwell and told her what had happened and she sends her best wishes and sympathy." Eden nodded and stared at the floor.

"I feel helpless. I feel like I'm five years old again and lost in the woods. I remember how scared I was without my mom. I should never have wandered off from her. I feel that way again, except that I won't find her this time." Lucy took Eden's hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I'm going to do some laundry and get my stuff unpacked" Eden added as she pulled her hand away.

"I will start getting dinner ready."

"Okay." Lucy turned and left the bedroom. Eden sat down on the bed and Clark jumped up next to her. He rubbed his head against her shoulder and she looked at him.

"It's not home, but it will do," she said.

_I'm still here and always will be. (Clark)_

"I know boy" she sobbed. Eden wrapped her arms around her dog and as she cried into his fur, he mentally told her it was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER. SEVEN

It was Monday and Eden and Lucy had gone to the funeral home to make the funeral arrangements for August 28th. Eden had decided to have her mother's remains cremated and put into a beautiful urn with Diana's name, birth date, death date, and a small statement that read, 'She was the perfect mother and confidant. May she rest in peace forever.'. Eden made the decision on what quote the eulogy card would have on it and it was both her and Diana's favorite called Footprints. Lucy didn't object to anything Eden was doing.

Once the appointment was over, they went to the diner down the street for lunch.

Once their meals were ordered, Lucy started conversation.

"I'm proud of you Eden. I don't think I could be as brave as you are."

"It's not easy being anything right now."

"I know. I called Diana's attorney and he wants to meet with you on Wednesday at nine in the morning. I will go with you if you want. I'm taking some vacation time."

"I don't want you missing work Luc. I talked to Mrs. Burwell yesterday and told her that I won't be working there anymore. I need some time to sort everything out."

"I understand honey. I'm just curious, but have you ever met your grandmother?"

"Grandma Abby?" Eden questioned. Lucy nodded.

"No, I haven't. Mom didn't mention her much."

"I called her and told her what had happened. She wants to come to the funeral and she wants to meet you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to meet her. She's the only other living relative I have, besides my dad but I don't know much about him or where he is."

"I will call her when we go back to the house and tell her when the funeral is. She may have to stay at the house."

"That's fine." They continued to pick at their food with an awkward silence.

After Lucy had fallen to sleep, Eden took a sheet of lined paper out of a notebook and ripped it into decent size strips. On each strip, she wrote down all the emotions she was feeling. Next, Eden wrote a letter to her mother that didn't exceed over a page, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it. She took out two black candles from one of the shoe boxes, grabbed her pentagram, and a flashlight. She walked out to the backyard and sat in the grass.

Eden blew on the wicks of the candles and placed them at a three inch distance from each other.

"Hear my sorrow on these papers, I affirm it. I write my heart here, for I may be bound by such silent words even better than when my words were spoken. Receive this letter, a sign of my commitment not to forget Diana Pogue nor to cease mourning for her until my own life shall be ended." Eden lowered the envelope to the flame and watched as it ignited. She laid it in the grass and watched the smoke travel into the night sky as a tear squeezed from the corner of her eye.

Eden and Lucy arrived at Attorney David Kane's office fifteen minutes early on Wednesday. He took them in right away and Eden sat down in a chair opposite him.

"First off Eden, I want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was energetic, kind, and down-to-earth. She always told me what a great kid you are." Eden managed a smile and said thank you.

"Diana had made a will two years ago. She had a life insurance policy through the hospital that rounds to two hundred fifty thousand dollars. Not only that, she had taken out another insurance policy and that rounds to another two hundred thousand dollars. As I understand it, you two had a joint bank account?" David asked. Eden's head was spinning from what he was telling her. There was four hundred fifty thousand dollars in insurance money for her that she never even knew about!

"Eden?" Eden broke out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we had a joint account. I also have my own and so did she. The joint account was emergency money."

"Stated in her will, it says that you are in control of all financial assets. It also states here that, if anything should happen, the house would be signed over to Lucy Hastings. Since you are not of age, I would have had to hold the home in escrow, but that's not the case here. Her car is also yours. Have you made plans for a place to live?"

"I'm staying with Aunt Lucy."

"Great. I will need her address and I will get those checks out to you as soon as possible."

"That's it?" Eden asked.

"That's it. I need to sign a few papers of course," said David. Lucy wrote down her address and Eden waited as David gathered the paperwork.

He laid the sheets in front of her and told her where to sign.

"I wish you the best of luck Eden."

"Thank you." Eden shook his hand and her and Lucy left his office.

"Did you know about those insurance policies?" Eden asked.

"I did."

"This is insane!"

"She wanted to make sure you would be okay Eden. That's Diana being the mom she is."

"What are you going to do with the house?"

"What do you think we should do with it?"

"It's yours now Lucy. If it was still mine, I would sell it."

"You would?" Lucy questioned.

"There's no way I'm going to live there again. I'm going to sell my Prism and keep mom's Malibu. It's fully paid off and in better condition than my car."

"I couldn't live there either. I don't oppose to selling it."

"You think I should do that though?"

"If you don't want to live there, then yeah. It will sell. I will take care of the home improvement and you focus on what you plan to do about school and all."

"School starts next week! I forgot!" Eden and Lucy got into Lucy's car.

"Don't panic! Go school shopping with your friends and grab supplies."

"Yeah, don't panic."

It was the day of the funeral and Eden was in her room. She had on a black skirt that came just above the knee and a white blouse that she had bought the day before when she went school shopping with Mica and Liz. She was staring at herself in the mirror; Eden put on the necklace she found in her mother's drawer.

Eden had painted a portrait of her mom for the funeral and it came out beautiful. She had spent an entire day in her room on it and also wrote a eulogy that she was going to have the reverend read. She wouldn't be able to get up in front of everyone and recite it without breaking into tears. Even though today was a day of sorrow, Eden felt at ease for the first time. It was the thought of her seeing everyone come out to honor her mom that touched her.

Lucy and Clark were waiting for Eden by the door. She emerged from the stairway with her painting in her hand.

"It came out beautiful" Lucy told her. Lucy was holding a dozen roses in her hand to put by Diana's urn.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we should. We'll be back in a little while Clark."

_I wish I could take you with me boy. (Eden)_

_I will see you later. (Clark)_

Lucy opened the door wide and both she and Eden stepped through the threshold.

Eden and Lucy weren't the first ones to arrive surprisingly. Liz, Luke, and Mica were waiting on the funeral home steps for them.

"You guys are here a bit early," Eden said to them.

"We thought we would help get things set up" Luke told her.

"Thanks you three." The five of them proceeded into the funeral home. The funeral home director, Charlotte Walsh, advanced toward them and told all of them to sign the book, except Eden.

Eden walked into the large show room and saw her mom's urn on a large altar. There was a beautiful wreath of red and white roses from her co-workers at the hospital, as well as tiny bouquets around the room.

Eden placed the portrait of her mom by the urn where there was a picture holder.

"It's gorgeous in here, isn't it?" Lucy asked, placing an arm around Eden's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is."

"Some friends from the hospital made posters of pictures of her working and there's one board of just you and her. Wendy is bringing them in."

"That's nice of them to do that. I didn't even think about making a poster. I did bring some pictures from our trip to Cape Cod that I will scatter around the altar."

"Your grandmother is bringing pictures too."

"Is she staying at the house?"

"No, she made reservations at the Sheraton Castle." Eden nodded and sat down in the first row. She went into her purse and took out her Jade stone and rolled it around in her hand. She felt more at ease when she held it. Eden didn't know if it was because Caleb had given it to her or if it was because of its magical properties.

People started showing up around one and Eden recognized most of them. She hadn't met the entire medical team Diana worked with on a daily basis, but she knew enough of them. Her friend's parents showed up, but there still was no sign of her grandmother.

She suddenly got this strong feeling of warmth and chills ran down her spine. She turned towards the entrance of the show room and in the doorway stood a woman a little shorter than her with graying hair to her shoulders. She had a bag made of cloth in one hand and her purse on her shoulder.

Eden slowly walked over to her and when she got close enough, she saw that the woman's eyes resembled her mother's.

"You look like your mother" the woman smiled. Eden grinned and hugged her.

"I finally get to meet you."

"I didn't want to meet you under these circumstances, but you take what you're dealt. Why don't we get through the services and we can talk later, okay?" Eden nodded and they both started conversing with others.

Throughout the eulogies and passages read by Reverend George, Eden pictured herself elsewhere. She pictured herself at the Cape with her mother, walking along the beach and collecting shells. She remembered what it felt like to touch the warm sand, to swim in the cool ocean, and to watch the fireworks over the marina. That was the memory she was going to cherish most of all.

It was four thirty when Eden, Lucy, and her grandmother walked into the house. Eden placed Diana's urn on the mantle and put the painting next to it. Clark barked his greeting.

_She's okay boy, that's my grandmother. (Eden)_

_Just making sure. (Clark)_

"First things first Eden Evangeline, I want another hug." Eden chuckled and hugged her grandmother again.

"I have all of these pictures of you around my house, but seeing you in person beats the feeling of looking at your photograph. Pictures do not do you justice my dear girl." They both sat down on the couch, facing each other.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? We can get to know each other."

"I would love to. Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

"Lucy, you don't mind if grandma and I go out, do you?" she yelled.

"Not at all."

"What I want to talk to you about can't be said in front of Lucy."

"Is there something wrong?" Eden asked her.

"No no dear, it's not like that. Why don't we go and get an early dinner."

"I want to change first if that's okay."

"Of course."

"You can come and see my room if you want."

"Okay." Eden smiled, they both stood up, and went to her bedroom.

Upon entering, Abigail noticed the altar and pentacle on her granddaughter's dresser; her eyes smiled.

"It's a bit small" Abigail laughed.

"Yeah, but it's comfortable." Eden went into her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue tee shirt to wear.

"I will be right back." Her grandmother nodded and Eden walked to the bathroom to change.

They walked into the Sheraton Castle and Abigail led Eden to one of its three restaurants called Seasons.

They began their conversation once drinks were distributed and they had ordered their meals.

"I remember when your mother received that necklace you're wearing," said Abigail.

"You do?" Eden asked, wrapping her fingers around the stone.

"Your father gave it to her."

"Does he still live on Gero Island?"

"After they parted he took off." Eden nodded.

"So tell me about you" Abigail added.

"Well, I turn eighteen on November thirteenth, I love to draw, my favorite color is blue, I get straight A's in school, I want to go to the University of Washington after graduation, I don't mind being alone, and I like to run every morning before school with Clark."

"Blue is my favorite color too. I saw the portrait of Diana that you painted and it was very beautiful. You have a wonderful talent" Abigail smiled.

"Thank you. Mom always loved my art."

"I can see why. So, what do you plan to do now?" The waitress placed their food in front of them and walked away.

"Well, mom left everything to me, besides the house. Lucy and I plan to fix and sell it, as well as sell my car and keep moms. I already switched over the insurance. I'm going to stay with Lucy for a while." Eden's eyes slowly dropped to the napkin in her lap.

"It sounds to me like you're very organized."

"I try to be."

"At a young age that's a great quality." Eden nodded and started picking at her steak dinner.

Abigail's rental car pulled into Lucy's driveway. They both sat there for a few minutes without eye contact.

"How would you feel about coming to live with me?" Abigail asked. Eden was surprised to hear those words. She had just met her today and barely knew anything about her except that her mom had her eyes.

"Everyone I know lives here. My whole life has been here in Seattle. I don't know if I can just pack up and move across the country."

"It would give us a chance to get to know each other better Eden. I've never had the pleasure of knowing you and now that I have met you, I don't want to let that go."

"I understand that grandma, but you have to look at it from my point of view too. I just met you today and don't get me wrong, I enjoy this time together, but I don't think I can just pack up my life and move."

"I didn't expect you to know what to do right away sweetheart. Just think about it and if you find that living with me is a good idea, call me and we will arrange it."

"Okay, I will. When do you fly back to Massachusetts?"

"Early tomorrow morning I'm afraid. Lucy has my address and phone number. Don't be a stranger" Abigail smiled. Eden gave her a hug and opened the car door.

"Diana did a great job raising you" she added. Eden looked at her and replied with, "Yeah, she did. Have a safe trip home." Abigail smiled, nodded, and Eden shut the door. She walked to the house and watched as her grandmother drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER. EIGHT

School started on the sixth of September for Seattle. Eden wasn't all that excited about it and thought a lot about what it would be like to live with her grandmother on Gero Island.

Work had begun on the house on September second and Lucy took charge of the home improvement arrangements. Eden had received the life insurance checks and deposited them into her personal bank account; she closed Diana's personal and their joint bank accounts. Eden cleaned out her Geo Prism and put it on the front lawn with a For Sale sign taped to the windshield.

Eden woke up Wednesday morning for school. She had a dream about her grandmother again. This was the third night in a row and she couldn't help but wonder if she was having these dreams for a reason.

Throughout school, Eden thought about Gero Island. She thought about what it would be like to pick up and move to where no one knows her or what had happened to her less than a month prior. But she also thought about Lucy and all of her friends and who she would be leaving behind. On the other hand, she knew she didn't want to be near where her mother had lost her life.

When she got home, Eden found her grandmother's phone number in Lucy's large black address book in her desk and dialed the number.

"Hello Eden."

"How did you know it was me?" Eden asked in surprise.

"It says Diana Gregory on my caller ID and I'm guessing you are on your mother's cell phone plan."

"I didn't even think of that" Eden laughed.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you said when you were here and I thought I wanted to stay, but I think I may want to come there if you'd still let me."

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"I'm positive. I'm not happy here and starting over somewhere else sounds like a good plan. Maybe I will be able to move on easier that way."

"Have you talked to Lucy?" Abigail asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure when I tell her my plan she'll understand."

"I'm sure she will. Well, when you two work everything out, give me a call back."

"I will, thanks Gram. What time is too late for you? Lucy gets home around five thirty."

"Call anytime dear."

"Okay, I will call you later."

"Bye Eden." Eden hung up and went into the kitchen where Clark was eating.

_Are you sure you want to move to Massachusetts Eden? (Clark)_

_Yeah. I think it will be good for both of us Clark. (Eden)_

_As long as you're there, I'm happy to be there. (Clark)_

"You're the best." Eden went into the refrigerator and took out the package of boneless chicken breast. She marinated the pieces in Italian dressing and made a large salad.

Eden went upstairs and changed into a pair of Capri pants and a three quarter black sleeved shirt. She did her English and History homework at her desk until five and went back downstairs to start dinner.

Lucy and Eden were sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of them.

"This looks great E."

"Thanks." They both took a few bites and Lucy looked at Eden.

"How was school?"

"It was fine and boring as usual. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears."

"When grandma was here, she brought up the topic of possibly moving in with her. At first, I didn't think it was a good idea because everyone I know lives here and I grew up here. But, I'm now thinking that it's not such a bad idea. I want to get to know her and she can tell me things about mom that I don't know. I think it would be better for you that I live with a relative, even though I think of you as my aunt."

"I'm happy to have you live here with me Eden."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience. You're dating someone and you should be able to bring him here whenever you want and not worry about me overhearing anything."

"Are you sure you want to move to Massachusetts? You have to be _absolutely_ sure."

"I _am_ sure. I'm going to drive there and most likely have a yard sale for all the furniture I don't want. You have first dibs. I have to call Gram back and tell her that I'm moving in with her."

"You do realize that if you drive, you can't get a hotel room because you're not eighteen, right?"

"Really?" asked Eden, sounding defeated. Lucy sat there and thought a minute.

"What if I drive with you and take a flight back home?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure! How else are you going to get your car there?" Eden smiled and took out her cell phone.

"What are you going to do about a cell phone? They have to be shut off since they are in your mom's name" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea."

"You know what, I can just put you on my plan. I'm sure Verizon will get coverage on the island."

"Can we do that tomorrow maybe?"

"After work we can. What about school?"

"I will go to the office tomorrow and tell them that I will be moving and go from there." Eden found her grandmother's number and pressed send.

"Hello Eden."

"Hi Gram. I put you on speakerphone so Aunt Lucy can hear you."

"Hello Lucy."

"Hi Mrs. Gregory" Lucy replied.

"So, she says she will drive with me to Massachusetts and take the next flight back here."

"That's great! When did you want to do all of this? I have to call the school and everything."

"Well, as soon as possible I guess. I'm going to the principal tomorrow to tell them that I am moving and everything. I think that will only take one afternoon."

"What about your things?"

"I can load a lot into the trunk and backseat. I'm sure Lucy is going to take some of the furniture and I will have a yard sale."

"I have the perfect room for you Eden! It has a king sized bed, a nice desk, a walk in closet, and even its own little balcony." Lucy put two thumbs up and smiled.

"That sounds awesome! Do you need any kind of furniture?"

"I have too much child" Abigail laughed.

"I'm going to try and push the yard sale for Saturday and Sunday and then leave Monday if Lucy can. I should be there by the end of next week."

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see you and Clark! I will call the high school tomorrow and arrange everything." Clark's head popped up from the floor and he barked.

"I'm sure my school here will need that school's information to transfer my records, so prepare for a call from them. I will talk to you later."

"Goodbye you two." Abigail hung up first and looked at Simon who was sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Eden has decided to move here," said Abigail.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes. I've been thinking about how this is going to work between you and her and I did think of something. You come around and introduce yourself as a different name and see how the relationship grows. When it feels like a good time, you tell her who you really are. She's a bright young woman, she will understand."

"What if she figures it out?"

"Then she figures it out."

"I'll do it" Simon replied.

"Why don't you put everything in a storage space to save for when you find your own apartment honey. You can always have everything shipped over to the island later" Lucy suggested.

"Now _that's _an idea! I didn't even think about that!"

"We can hire a truck to haul it there and everything this weekend and that way you don't have to sell anything."

"You can still have the decorative shelves and lamps Aunt Luc."

"Why thank you" she smiled.

In the morning, Eden went to school early to talk to her principal about moving. He expressed how sorry he was for her loss and told her that she and Lucy had to sign a few dismissal papers, turn in her books, and get her new school's information from her grandmother so they could transfer Eden's manuscripts like she thought. Her official last day would be Friday, which is tomorrow. Lucy didn't hesitate showing up to sign a few documents really quick.

After school, Eden and her friends went to her house and started packing up the downstairs as the home improvement workers worked upstairs in Diana's room.

"I can't believe you're moving! This is not fair!" Mica expressed as she closed up a box of DVDs and marked it with a black permanent marker.

"I will come back and see you guys, I promise! I can't stay here. There's too many memories and one of them happens to be tragic and I will remember that one for the rest of my life. I want to make new ones far from here."

"Far from those who care about you, right?" asked Luke. He wasn't taking the news lightly.

"I still love you guys."

"What about college? Are those plans changed now?"

"I'm not changing that Luke."

"I'm holding you to that."

As soon as the workers left, Liz and Mica packed up the bathroom while Luke and Eden went through her room. Diana's room was destroyed and the men working in there threw everything away, which was fine with Eden.

"When are the guys coming to help bring everything to storage?" Luke asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. When Aunt Lucy gets home she is going to tell me."

"And you leave Monday?"

"Yeah."

"We have to do something on Sunday then."

"Of course! I'm taking you all out for dinner at Casablanca's."

"Going fancy, huh?" he smirked.

"My last night here, of course! Just the four of us too, Aunt Lucy is making us reservations for seven." Eden started throwing everything she was putting in storage into a large plastic bin. Everything that was going to her grandmother's was at Lucy's house and anything she needed she would pick up before they leave or on the road.

"Are you really going to get everything packed up before you leave?"

"Aunt Luc said she will take care of everything I can't get done over the next three days, but I should have a lot of it done with her help and yours if you will."

"I always help bonehead." Eden chuckled and they continued throwing stuff into bins and boxes.

The next day at school was a tough one. Eden found it very difficult to say goodbye to everyone, especially her art teacher, Mrs. Honeywell. She placed all of Eden's artwork into a large black portfolio for her to take with her.

By the end of the day, Eden had received tons of homemade going away cards and letters of goodbyes. She didn't realize just how much everyone thought of her until that day.

Over the next two days, Eden, Lucy, and her friends packed up Eden's old house and watched as the storage truck took everything away.

Lucy had set up Eden's new phone, which Eden paid for. Instead of adding a new line, Lucy got an entire different plan, but set it up so it was a Massachusetts number. Eden didn't ask how she accomplished that, but then again, Lucy had her ways and knew people everywhere.

Eden took her friends out Sunday night and had as much fun as she could with them before having to leave the next morning. It was hard knowing that she wouldn't be seeing them every day. The people she had come to love she was leaving behind with her bad memories. Eden needed to leave. She needed to start a new life. She needed to make new memories.

Once Eden had changed into her pajamas and knew Lucy was asleep, she went to the kitchen and started going through the herb cabinet. She took out each of the following: salt, garlic cloves, bay leaves, basil, dill seeds, sage, anise, black pepper, and fennel. She grabbed a medium size mixing bowl and went back to her room and locked the door.

Eden placed her pentacle on the floor in front of her and put the bowl in the center. She went through her incense and took out a blue berry, myrrh, and sandalwood. She placed all three in a tiny vase and lit them all and watched as the smoke mingled in front of her. The scent they all made together was musky.

Eden took a pinch of salt and dropped it into the bowl saying, "Salt that protects, protect this home and all within it." She continued the same chant with everything seasoning. She mixed it all with her hands.

Eden took the bowl back to the kitchen and found a little glass bottle with a cork. She poured the mixture into it and put the cork back on it.

Eden put the bottle in her, now empty, room on a shelf Lucy doesn't pay attention to.

"Salt and herbs, now guard this home. Let no harm come to it or to whomever is in it."

Eden cleaned up her materials and put the incense next to the bottle as they kept burning.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER. NINE

Eden's alarm went off at six in the morning. She hopped out of bed and started the shower. Surprisingly, she was excited to be moving away from Seattle.

She turned off the water and changed into a pair of jeans and a green top. She applied make up and put her hair into a ponytail.

Lucy was making sure everything was off when Eden went into the kitchen with her duffel bag and purse. Clark was eating his food and Lucy smiled when Eden materialized.

"I think I'm all set to go. You excited?" Lucy asked.

"I am actually" Eden replied.

"Good. I'm excited that you're excited. We can stop for breakfast in a little while."

"There's no way I can eat right now anyway" Eden laughed.

"I did get some food for the road and Clark has more than enough to eat."

"Excellent. Oh, before I forget…" Eden trailed, going into her purse. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to her aunt.

"What's this?" asked Lucy.

"It's for you." Lucy opened it and looked inside.

"What's this?" she asked again.

"It's one of those prepaid credit cards. I put enough money on it to pay for the storage costs, my half of the cell phone bill for a couple of months, the home improvement, and some for you to do whatever you want with."

"This isn't necessary."

"Yeah, it is. I'm paying my own way now. If you need more, let me know and I can add more money on it for you."

"You grew up too fast."

"I had to" Eden answered.

"Is your bank card going to work across the country?"

"I asked them about that and it just so happens that they have a branch in Gloucester, which is less than a half hour away."

"Well that's good. Shall we get going?" Eden nodded. She cleaned up Clark's bowl and walked outside with him trailing behind her. Lucy locked up the house and soon they were on their way to the highway.

For the next four days, Eden and Lucy switched on and off driving across the country. Eden took pictures of everything for her album and they stopped at places that were announced on billboards that sounded interesting. Eden had a plastic bag full of little hotel shampoos and soaps in her duffel bag.

It was the eighteenth of September and Lucy had just crossed over the line into Massachusetts. Eden had butterflies in her stomach as they drew closer and closer to Gero Island. A new beginning was just a few short hours away.

"How long until we get to there?" Eden asked her aunt.

"We have about two and a half hours to go and you're home free." Eden smiled and stared out the window.

They stopped at a little eatery for lunch and browsed around a few outlet shops, buying anything they liked.

Eden took out her cell phone and found her grandma's number in her address book.

"Hi Eden."

"Hi Gram, we're not far from the island, maybe about an hour or so" Eden told her.

"I'll be here waiting for you. Tell Lucy that I called the airlines and her flight leaves at six thirty tonight."

"I'll tell her."

"See you two soon."

"Okay, bye." Eden hung up and placed her phone back in the cup holder.

"Your plane leaves at six thirty tonight Aunt Luc."

"Great, at least we have some time together."

"I can't wait until I see the house! It's probably big."

"Your mom never mentioned it before."

"She didn't talk about anything."

About forty-five minutes later, Lucy and Eden were driving across the bridge that went from Prides Crossing to Gero Island. It wasn't a large bridge and when they entered Gero Island, it was a nice town. Some of the buildings had signs of being primordial, but it was a nice look with ivy growing up the bricks.

"There's only eight thousand people here. That's quite a difference from Seattle, huh?" Eden laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay, your grandmother says she lives at 8515 Morgan Hill Drive so now I just stop at a gas station and ask where that is."

"Pull in here and I'll ask." Lucy pulled into a convenient store parking lot and Eden hopped out. She walked inside and stood in line behind a blonde girl about her height. When the blonde turned around, Eden recognized her as the girl she bumped into at the airport in July.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Eden laughed and stepped off to the side toward her.

"How are you?" Eden asked her.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good. I'm trying to find Morgan Hill Drive."

"That's not far from here. Take a left out of here and go down Main Street through three traffic lights. On the right there will be a street called Page Road. Turn there and continue along the shore until you see Morgan Hill Drive on the left and you're there."

"Thank you so much…"

"I'm Nina Hargrove."

"Eden Pogue."

"Are you moving here?"

"Yeah, I just drove in from Seattle."

"Very cool! Will you be going to school?" Nina asked as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, I'm a senior."

"Me too, that's awesome! When do you start?"

"Most likely Monday. Where is the school?"

"If you want, I will show you around Gero Island tomorrow so you have a feel where everything is if that sounds cool. I promise you that I'm NOT a psycho" Nina laughed.

"That sounds great. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, punch yours into my address book and I will punch in mine to yours." Eden and Nina exchanged phones and dialed their numbers in.

"Just call or text me tomorrow when you're free and we'll go from there" Nina smiled, handing Eden's phone back to her.

"That sounds good, thanks" Eden replied, handing Nina her phone.

"See you tomorrow." Nina continued to her car and Eden got back in the Malibu.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy.

"When mom and I were at the airport in July, I bumped into this girl and that happened to be the girl."

"How cool is that."

"She wants to show me around Gero Island tomorrow."

"That's nice of her."

"I thought so too. Hey, can I drive? I know where to go."

"Please do" Lucy laughed. They changed spots and Eden started in the direction of her new house.

"8515, right?" Eden asked as she looked at the different numbers on the mailboxes.

"Yeah, it should be on the left side." Eden remained at a slow speed as her and Lucy continued looking at the house numbers.

"Hey, there's a nice little beach down there E." Eden glanced to the right and saw it.

"It's probably private. Here it is." Eden pulled onto the rock driveway.

"You were right, it's large." It looked like a dollhouse, except that it wasn't a wacky color. The house was white with light blue shutters and appealing flower beds lined the front of the house.

Eden parked next to a maroon vehicle and shut the car off. The front door opened and Abigail came out with a large smile on her face. Eden opened the door and let Clark out to run around.

_Stay in the yard boy. (Eden)_

_Fresh air! I love fresh air! (Clark)_

"I'm glad you made it!" Eden smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Hi Lucy" she added.

"Hey Mrs. Gregory. Your house is beautiful!"

"Why don't I show you around and then we can bring all of your stuff up to your room."

"That sounds good. Come on boy!" Eden shouted to Clark. He came running up the driveway and Lucy and Eden followed Abigail into the house.

"Wow," said Eden. It was like walking into a museum. Abigail chuckled and said, "This is a room I barely use unless a good amount of people are over." It was decorated in gold and maroon with heavy drapes and antique couches and tables. A large grand piano sat in front of the window and there was a large fireplace that had clearly not been used in years. It was spotless.

"Come on." The three of them walked down a little further and on the left was a slightly smaller room; the living room.

"This is where I spend a lot of my time" Abigail laughed. The walls were a pale lavender color with white feathers painted on all four sides. There was a large television set directly across from the pale white couch, love seat, chair, and coffee table. There was a large bay window that showed off another beach. There were three bookshelves, two with books and one with movies. Eden saw quite a few pictures of herself on the wall that had the couch against it. A small bathroom was just to the right of the TV.

"Mom was sending you my school pictures all these years."

"I'm glad she didn't forget. There's plenty more to see before I have to take Lucy to the airport." Eden nodded and they continued to the end of the hall. They entered a large kitchen with a small oak bistro by the window. Eden could tell that it had been remodeled; the cabinets and woodwork were a beautiful golden brown color and she had plastic grapes and vines around the windows and on top of her cabinets. All of the pots and pans were hanging above the island, which was a large butcher block.

"That door there leads to the porch." Eden peeked out the window and saw the view. She and Lucy followed Abigail through a swinging door that led into a large dining room. The walls were a cream color and beautiful white lace curtains hung freely over the large windows. The large table was made of a dark cherry wood with eight chairs to match. There was a large hutch with beautiful china and Franklin Mint collector's eggs of all sizes.

"Let's head upstairs now." Eden and Lucy agreed and followed Abigail up a flight of hardwood stairs with a gorgeous Victorian rug lining in black, gold, and deep red. Clark stayed behind Eden as they walked past the first door.

"That's just my bedroom. There's nothing to see in there. There's four bedrooms in this house, but I'm only going to show you yours. You even have your own bathroom. All of the bedrooms do in fact, but yours is the only one with a balcony that faces the front of the house." Abigail opened the door and Eden walked inside. The bedroom was much larger than the one at her old house. The walls were painted aquamarine that matched her eyes and, like the dining room, the curtains were white lace and hanging freely in front of the two large windows and balcony door. There wasn't a TV or stereo, but Eden didn't need one in her room. She saw the large wooden easel and smiled.

"I know you paint, so I got you that."

"Thank you Gram."

"If you don't like the bedspread and sheets we can always get you something new."

"I love it. The white matches the walls. This was mom's room, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" asked Abigail.

"Just a feeling."

"Diana loved this room, mostly because of the balcony. You have no idea how many times I have caught her sneaking out." Lucy and Eden laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me sneaking out, I promise."

"Very good. I'm going to make a salad before dinner. You should eat something before your flight Lucy."

"Thank you very much."

"I'll be right down" Eden told them. Her grandmother nodded and Lucy followed her out. Eden opened up the balcony door and walked out with Clark.

"What do you think Clark? Did I make a good choice on a residence?" Eden asked her dog.

_There's more room and we can run along the beach. I think you made a good choice. (Clark)_

"Me too." Eden and Clark went back inside the house, locked the balcony door, and went downstairs.

"It will be ready in a few minutes dear" Abigail yelled to her.

"Okay. I'm going to start bringing in my stuff."

"Alright." Eden went back outside and popped the trunk to the Malibu.

_I can drag something inside. (Clark)_

"Hmm…here's a bag of clothes I couldn't get in the duffels." Eden held it down to Clark and he bit into the bag. He ran into the house and ran back out. Eden grabbed the three duffel bags and brought them into the house and placed them in the unused room for now. She went back outside and grabbed a large cardboard box full of miscellaneous things and brought that indoors.

"The salad is ready!"

"I'll be right there."

Eden grabbed everything else out of the trunk, called Clark, and went back into the house. She walked into the kitchen and served herself to a bowl of salad and sat down at the table.

"I got everything out of the trunk, but there's still some stuff in the backseat which I can get later. Hey Gram, can I bring Lucy to the airport?"

"Do you know how to get to Logan International?" Abigail asked her.

"With directions I do" Eden giggled.

"I have a GPS you can use, it's in my car."

"That's something I should pick up tomorrow when I'm out with Nina."

"Who's Nina?"

"Nina Hargrove. Back in July I was at a different airport and I bumped into this girl and we started talking. When we stopped to ask how to get to Morgan Hill Drive, I bumped into her again and she offered to show me around Gero Island tomorrow."

"I know Nina, she's a nice girl. I sell herbs and spices to her parents' store."

"Small world."

"No, it's a small town" Abigail corrected her. Eden grinned and stuck a forkful of Romaine lettuce in Raspberry Vinaigrette into her mouth.

"I don't mind if you take her, it's only about thirty-five miles away." She looked at the clock on the wall, which read four o' clock.

"You two should get a move on though. Traffic can get a bit rough around that area." Lucy and Eden finished up their food and placed the bowls in the sink.

"I will take care of the dishes."

"Thank you for the salad and the plane ticket home. You didn't have to do that" Lucy told her, giving her a hug.

"It's the least I can do for you bringing my granddaughter out here."

"Clark, I want you to stay here and keep Gram company."

_Do I have to? (Clark)_

_Yes, you do. No dogs are allowed in the airport unless you're flying or you're a See-and-Eye dog. (Eden)_

_Fine. (Clark)_

Clark walked out of the kitchen with his tail between his legs and took a right into the living room.

"You two are close, huh?" asked Abigail.

"Very close. I'll see you in a little while. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm all set. I hope you like roast beef."

"It's my favorite" Eden smiled.

"Great. Have a safe trip Lucy."

"Thank you." Eden and Lucy left the kitchen and walked outside. Eden grabbed the Tom Tom from her grandma's car and proceeded to the Malibu. She hooked it up and stared at the screen.

"Don't you have to have an address for that thing to work?" asked Lucy.

"No, all I have to do is punch in Logan International Airport and it should come up." Eden keyed in the airport and a map came up.

"Let's lock and load." She cautiously backed out the driveway and started down Morgan Hill.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER. TEN

Eden and Lucy waited at the gate that was to board for Houston, Texas.

"You better call me now and then or send me a text or something to let me know how you're doing" Lucy told her.

"You really think I'm going to forget?"

"No, but I'm just saying. I'm really going to miss you kid."

"I'm going to miss you too Aunt Luc. I will fly out there to see you all."

"I hope so. When your car sells, I will send you a check in the mail."

"I have a better idea." Eden went into her purse and pulled out a deposit slip with her name on it.

"Just deposit the money in my account with this. I've done it for mom before, so it shouldn't be a problem. I don't trust the post." Lucy took the slip and put it in her purse.

"I'll keep you up to date with the house. I was thinking, we should just sell it ourselves instead of going through a realtor. We can make more money that way."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I bet Mr. Kane knows a thing or two about the house."

"I know enough about the house to sell it, don't worry." Eden nodded.

The minutes flew by and before they knew it, Lucy's plane was boarding. They said their goodbyes and Eden watched the aircraft take off down the runway. Eden walked back through the airport quickly to get back to her car.

By the time she crossed the bridge and was on the island, it was a little after seven. As she drove down Page Road, Eden got distracted by the lights on the water. She turned her attention back to the road and screamed as she swerved and slammed on the brakes. She sat there with both hands on the steering wheel and her mouth was wide open.

"What the HELL was that?!" she shouted. It was a person, she knew that for sure. A person who had incredible speed. Maybe someone who was running….

Eden put the car in drive and continued down the road, not taking her eyes away again.

Eden pulled into the driveway and parked next to her grandma's car. She grabbed the shopping bags from the backseat, as well as Diana's urn, and went into the house. Clark barked a couple of times and came running at her.

"Yes, I'm home."

"Good timing, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Abigail said from the kitchen.

"Awesome. I'm going to bring my stuff up to my room and start unpacking."

"I'll call you when it's done." Eden grabbed her duffel bags first and lugged them upstairs. It took her three trips, but she managed to get everything into her bedroom.

She started putting her clothes in the dresser and hung up two dresses and one casual outfit.

"All this closet space and no clothes to put in it" Eden laughed to herself.

She took out her pentagram and the shoe boxes from the black trash bag and placed them on her bed. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on a large light brown armoire. She walked over to it and opened the doors; it was bare and had removable shelves. Eden took out the middle shelf, walked over to her bed, grabbed her materials, and arranged them in the armoire. Her pentagram sat on the first shelf, her bag of stones rested below it, and her candles and incense were arranged on the top shelf.

"Eden! Dinner's ready!" Eden closed the doors and went downstairs. The smells wafted through the air and Eden helped set the table. She gave Clark his dinner and made a plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, fresh spinach, and dinner rolls. She sat down at the bistro diagonal from her grandmother and they began eating.

"So, what do you think of the house?" Abigail asked Eden.

"I think it's great. It's big and open and feels like home."

"I'm glad. I'm happy that you're here Eden."

"So am I. I've always wondered about you and when we would meet. Mom doesn't talk about Gero Island at all and when I mention it, she changes the subject."

"She didn't like it here very much, especially when her and your dad went their separate ways."

"Do you know the story behind that?"

"That is something your mom didn't want to talk to me about. Diana was closer to your grandfather than she was to me."

"Why's that?"

"I was stricter than him is my guess."

"I never had many rules with mom, but then again, I don't party, drink, or have even tried any type of drug. I never had to worry about people pressuring me into it."

"That's a good thing. Your mom trusted your judgment."

"I think that's why I didn't do anything. If I knew she didn't trust me, I probably would have been into everything."

"You have a good head on your shoulders."

"Walking into this house, I get this feeling of peace and comfort. I can think about mom and not break down completely. Since she past away, I think about dad and I wonder what he's like. Mom didn't have any pictures of him, so I'm clueless as to what he could look like."

"Very handsome is what he looked like. You look more like your mom, but your artistic talent and eye for detail comes from him."

"He's an artist?" Eden asked, intrigued.

"I don't know if he does it anymore, but he was great. He mostly did landscapes. What do you prefer?"

"I don't have a preference. I just draw whatever comes to mind."

"I could use an Eden Pogue drawing for my living room" Abigail winked.

"I'd be happy to" Eden smiled.

They finished their dinner and Eden helped with the dishes. She went upstairs with Clark and unpacked the rest of her things. She didn't have much, most of it went into storage.

Eden went into her bathroom and saw a small glass vile on a shelf over the toilet. She examined what was inside and her eyes widened. It was her mixture of salts and herbs! It couldn't have been since she left it at Lucy's house…could it?

Eden walked out of her bedroom and opened the door to one of the extra bedrooms. Since all the rooms had bathrooms, she checked it and saw another vile full of the mixture.

"What the…" she trailed. Eden looked in the next bathroom and, again, saw the vile. She didn't go into her grandmother's room, but went downstairs and looked around. In every room was a bottle of salt and herbs.

She heard the TV on in the living room and saw her grandmother watching the news.

"Is something wrong Eden?" Abigail asked her.

"The bottles of seasonings…how do you…" Eden trailed.

"How do I what?"

"Well, how do you know…I mean…it's a protection mixture…." Abigail smiled and told her to sit down.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?" Eden asked.

"You know what. When did you know?"

"You mean you're…" Abigail nodded and said, "So was your mother." Eden's eyes almost popped out of head.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's true. She left town when she got pregnant with you because she didn't want you growing up around magic. She was a powerful little witch in her day."

"I never told her because I thought she would disown me."

"Disown you? My god no! If she knew, I'm sure she would have taught you a thing or two honey."

"I was scared to tell her."

"Any young witch would be. I'm guessing you were around thirteen when you found out, right?"

"Yeah. I made the spoon in my cup swirl on its own."

"Your mom's first taste of magic was spinning a pencil on its tip" Abigail laughed. Eden laughed with her and sighed a breath of relief.

"Tell me what you've done, I'm very curious. I saw the pentagram in your room back in Seattle and I knew you had to be practicing."

"I just got the pentagram, candles, stones, and incense in Cape Cod. I don't really know how to use them well."

"I can teach you. What can you do?"

"I can communicate with animals, that's why Clark and I are so close. I can heal cuts and wounds."

"Communication with animals is a primary power."

"Primary power?" Eden questioned.

"Every witch is born with a connection to a specific type of magic. It's the strongest power they possess. Communication with animals is a primary and so is healing."

"So, which one is mine?"

"To tell you the truth Eden, our line of witch heritage is a strong one. We date back to before the Salem Witch Trials when magic wasn't even an issue in the world. My mother, your great grandmother Susannah Sharp, was good at charms and was also clairvoyant. Her mother, Rebecca Boss, was an Empath but also very crafty with potions. Your great great great great great grandmother was so strong that she could move earth masses. Not to mention their other children, but I can't say I know a lot about them. I only know of two and that's Elizabeth's daughters, Lyla and Mia. One was a tracker and the other was a healer."

"Healer and clairvoyance is self explanatory, but what is a tracker and an Empath?"

"A tracker is someone who can track magic back to its creator. An Empath is one who can read other people's emotions. There's also the alchemist who specializes in potions and elixirs. There's the fire witch, the water witch, the weather witch, and the wind witch too."

"Wow. What's your primary power?"

"I'm an earth witch. I don't move masses of land, but I do have an affinity to plants. I have performed simple spells and worked with stones as well, but I love my plants and flowers." Eden smiled and asked, "Would you like to see something I can do?"

"I would love to." Eden stood up and grabbed a candle by the TV. She sat back down, held the candle in front of her, and lightly blew on the wick until a spark ignited. Abigail smiled and took the candle from her.

"You have a good mixture of power in you young lady. It's fun, isn't it?"

Eden giggled and nodded.

"I have a Book of Shadows upstairs, but I haven't filled out a lot of it yet."

"I have one as well, but it's in the attic somewhere. We will have to fish it out sometime and you can take a look at it."

"I love the fact that I don't have to keep this a secret anymore! I would like to know more."

"I would be happy to tell you anything you wish to know."

"This may not mean anything, but I was on a beach and Clark ran away from me. I found him with this boy who looked to be about my age and I got this sudden feeling of darkness and mystery. It frightened me at first, but as soon as he said something, the feelings went away completely and never came back. I haven't been able to get him out of my head since that day. Can witches read people?" Eden told her.

"Well, some witches can read another person's energy. Have you been able to do that with anyone else?"

"No."

"Well, don't get discouraged. Just because you haven't been able to read someone else doesn't mean you can't."

"Can you do that? Read energy?"

"I can yes. Your mom wasn't able to. Maybe this boy you read has an ability of some sort."

"Caleb could be a witch?"

"He could be."

"That would make sense."

"What makes sense dear?"

"He gave me a Jade stone before he left to remember him by. Every time I hold it, I feel at ease and safe."

"Jade presents serenity and is a protective stone. It also presents immortality."

"I should read up on my stones." Abigail and Eden laughed together.

"Your powers will get stronger when you turn eighteen. That's the age when a witch's powers are fully mature. It's getting late and you should get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Gram. Thank you." Eden kissed Abigail on the cheek and went upstairs with Clark. She went to bed happy that night.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER. ELEVEN

Eden was up at sunrise for her run with Clark. She got dressed into a pair of dark blue yoga pants, a long sleeved gray shirt, and put on her running sneakers. She washed her face and put her long hair into a loose ponytail. She found Clark's leash on the large desk next to her laptop and they both went downstairs.

_Can we go and run on the beach? Please? (Clark)_

"Let's just run to the end of Morgan Hill today. If it's a private beach, I don't want to get yelled at."

_Okay. (Clark)_

Eden hooked the leash on Clark's collar and they slipped out of the house. It wasn't that cold out and she warmed up more as she ran with Clark at her side. It was a nice September morning and Eden could hear the leaves crunch under her feet.

They stopped at the end of the road and pulled off to the side to look out onto the ocean. Her focus went to the colorful leaves of reds, browns, oranges, and yellows; New England was breathtaking.

In Seattle, Eden was used to running into other runners at this hour, but here there was no one out. There were no distractions, just the sound of her feet on the pavement.

She walked back into the house and could hear commotion in the kitchen. She closed the door and Abigail emerged in the doorway.

"You're up early," her grandma said. She had a mug in her hand and Eden could see the steam coming from the hot beverage.

"I always get up early and go for a run with Clark."

"I bet he likes that."

"He wakes me up for it. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll be back down."

"Okay, I'll start getting breakfast together. Do you like waffles?"

"I haven't had them in a long time, but yes I do" Eden smiled.

"Excellent. I put your mother's urn in the living room on my altar if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. Come on Clark, I will fix you your breakfast." Clark didn't object on that notion and Eden went upstairs to her bedroom.

She started the shower in her bathroom and picked out a pair of dark denim jeans, a deep red Hollister tee shirt, and a dark denim jacket to wear.

She took a ten minute shower, blow dried her auburn hair, popped in her contacts, and applied a little make-up. Eden grabbed her sketch book and box of utensils and went back downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of homemade waffles sitting on a plate on the table. Eden draped her jacket over one of the chairs and grabbed a handful of grapes out of the fruit bowl.

"Do you want to make the orange juice?" Abigail asked.

"Sure." Eden stepped in front a bowl of oranges and Abigail took out a juicer from one of the many cabinets.

As the juice was being made, the table was set and the butter and maple syrup was distributed. When Eden finished, she poured the orange liquid into a glass pitcher and sat down diagonal from her grandma.

"Are these little beaches private around here? Clark and I want to run them one morning."

"No, they're public. A lot of people don't hang out down there."

"That's okay with us" Eden chuckled.

"You said you were going to check out the island today, right?" asked Abigail.

"Yeah, I'll call Nina in a little while. I would feel bad if I woke her up. Maybe I'll draw something in the meantime or if you want to show me some things that would be great."

"I would love to show you my garden quickly."

"Okay." The garden wasn't exactly what Eden had in mind, but once they had finished eating and did the dishes, Abigail led Eden out back. There was a large greenhouse and a pathway with wildflowers along either side.

They went inside and Eden was amazed at all the different kind of plants.

"A lot of these you will know, like basil, oregano, dill, and thyme. I grow everything and sell them to markets and I even use them myself for healing, in teas, and I put some in salads. Sometimes I just come out here and talk to them. You know that plants react to human stimulus right?"

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you know. If you need anything, come out and take what you want."

"Thanks. Do witches_ have_ to cast spells?"

"Of course they don't. In a lot of cases they can just make things happen without reciting a chant or calling a circle."

"Calling a circle?"

"A circle is typically made up of twelve witches, but I have seen some as low as four witches. You draw a circle with the athame and each witch stands on it at arm's length. Spells are more powerful when cast by more than one witch."

"Athame?" Eden questioned. Abigail chuckled to herself.

"I keep forgetting that you were not brought up knowing the basics. The athame is a ritual dagger with a black handle and a steel double-edge blade. You use it to trace the circle."

"Oh, okay. Are there more tools to be used?"

"Of course there is. The pentacle, or pentagram, is also one. It's used to charge items, like amulets and tools. There's the wand, which is made of wood and is used to evoke the Gods and spirits. I don't use one, but there are some that find it useful. The censer is what you put your incense in when they are burning, but you can make one out of anything. The chalice is the cup you use to hold blessed water or wine during a ritual. A bolline is another type of knife which is used for cutting herbs and it has a white handle. A bolline can be just any mundane knife really. I'm sure you're familiar with the cauldron, right?"

"Potions, right?"

"Not _just _potions Eden. It's also used for scrying, or foretelling. The bell is used to banish negative influences. You know what the Book of Shadows is already."

"What about a broom?"

"Good question! A broom is used in a variety of different ways, but mostly to cleanse and protect. Before performing a ritual, a witch would sweep the area of negative energies. Traditionally, the broom was made up of three types of wood: Ash for the handle, Birch twigs for the brush, and Willow for the binding cord. Ash is protective and has command over the elements, Birch purifies and draws spirits, and Willow is scared to the Goddess the witch worships. By Goddess I mean Aphrodite or Diana, whomever you choose."

"Who do you worship?" Eden asked.

"All of them" Abigail smiled. Eden smiled back and she felt her phone vibrate.

"One second Gram." Eden took out the cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eden, it's Nina."

"Hi Nina, how's it going?"

"Good. What time did you want to check out the town?"

"Anytime you're ready is fine with me."

"I can be there in twenty minutes and we can go out to lunch or something."

"That sounds good. I live at 8515 Morgan Hill Drive."

"No way! You live with Mrs. Gregory?!"

"She's my grandma."

"That's awesome! I will see you both soon."

"Okay, bye." Eden hung up and turned the ringer back on.

"She's going to be here in twenty minutes."

"I have to bring some herbs and spices to her parents' store after you leave. Is Clark okay by himself?"

_Tell her I'll be fine, just as long as I can go out in the backyard and have food and water. (Clark)_

Eden smiled and said, "He said that he'll be fine, but he just wants to be able to go out back and have some food and water."

"I'll just put the food and water out there and he can stay out back. I won't be gone more than an hour." Eden looked at Clark for a reply.

_Perfect._

"He's all set."

"Good. Have you ever made your own perfume before?"

"No, I haven't. Is it easy?"

"All you need is a teaspoon of oil and one hundred proof vodka."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I've made a few in the past. I make teas and I've made candles. When I was younger, I used to make this one fragrance that attracted this boy I really liked. I would wear it everyday," said Abigail.

"What happened?"

"I married him" she smiled.

"Don't be offended when I say this, but is the perfume the only thing that kept you two together?"

"Oh no. The night he proposed to me I told him who I really was and I told him that if he feels the same after a week to ask me again. I stopped wearing the perfume and he still asked me."

"That's romantic. He didn't mind you practicing magic?"

"Not at all. When Diana was young, he enjoyed watching her practice. Sometimes he became the guinea pig, but under my observation just in case." Eden and Abigail both laughed.

"When did he pass away?"

"Three years ago. He died of pancreatic cancer."

"Mom never told me that."

"She left you with Lucy and came for the funeral. She was heartbroken; they were very close at one point. After she left he lost his faith in people. He lost his faith in life. When he was diagnosed with the cancer, he called your mom everyday."

"She shouldn't have shut you two out like she did. That wasn't right."

"I agree, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I _do_ have you and I know your grandpa is watching and now Diana is with him, watching over both of us."

"I believe that too."

"I bought your mom a plot when your grandfather died. Two days after I got the news, I had the headstone made up for her."

"I'd like to look at it sometime."

"It's gorgeous. I had her graduation picture put on it with her full name, birth date, death date, and it says 'Beloved daughter and mother'."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Maybe after you get back today we can go to the cemetery."

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll even pick up some flowers." The doorbell rang and Eden jumped in her seat. Eden walked to the front door and opened it. Nina was standing there with a large smile on her face.

"Come on in. I just have to run upstairs and grab my purse."

"Hello Nina" Abigail greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Gregory! You never told me you had a granddaughter."

"You never asked dear."

"That's true." Eden went upstairs, grabbed her purse off her desk, and went back down. Nina was petting Clark's head and he was soaking up the attention.

"I'll see you two later and have fun."

"We will, bye Clark. He's so cute Eden!"

"That's my boy, huh Clark?" Clark barked and Nina giggled.

"Is there a place around here where I can buy a GPS?" Eden asked her new friend.

"Pride's Crossing has a ton of shops. We can go there after I show you around the island if you want."

"You don't have to buy one Eden, you can have mine."

"Seriously?"

"I never use it and I always know where I'm going" Abigail laughed.

"Thanks Gram. Can we can still check out the shops though?" she asked Nina.

"Yeah! I have to pick up some supplies for school anyway and I'm sure you do too right?"

"I almost forgot! The school sent me a letter in the mail and there's a small list of the basics."

"Don't worry Mrs. Gregory, I'll tell her what she needs."

"Thanks Nina. Do you have enough money?"

"I have plenty Gram" Eden laughed.

"I'm just making sure."

"I'll see you later." The two girls walked outside and hopped into Nina's red Ford Taurus.

"What year is your Malibu?" she asked Eden.

"2007."

"I love it!"

"It's a great car."

"I think I'm going to start the tour from where we met since its right by the bridge."

"Sounds good." Nina backed out of the driveway and they headed down Morgan Hill.

From the end of Page Road, they took a left and started back towards the little convenient store. Instead of going through the three traffic lights, they took a right at the second. They passed Suri Park, which was beautiful and Eden saw tons of kids playing on the large wooden playground.

"Where's the cemetery?" Eden asked.

"Gero Island Cemetery is down here a ways."

A few minutes later they were driving past it. The cemetery was large and she read on the sign that it was founded in 1696.

"Admajorem Deigloriam" Eden repeated.

"I have no idea what that means and I've read that saying on the sign so many times. Honestly, I couldn't even read it." Eden laughed and said, "It means to the greater glory of God."

"That makes sense for a cemetery. At the end of this road, which is Yarrow Street, we take a left onto Dell Lane. It leads right to the restaurants and stores. The high school is about ten minutes from the plaza."

"Thanks for showing me around today. I would have gotten lost tomorrow, I know I would." Eden had a piece of paper and pen out; she was writing down all the addresses so she could program them into her Tom Tom.

"No problem! I had this crazy feeling I would see you again after we bumped into each other at the airport two months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I kept thinking about your eyes. They are so awesome!" Eden laughed.

"I get that a lot."

"I've seen a yellow ring around the pupil before, but yours are bright gold!"

"No one that I know of in my family has eyes like mine."

"They are definitely unique. Okay, since we are going into Pride's Crossing, I'm going to just drive by the plaza. My parents' store is in there called Hargrove's and it's the island's grocery store. Dad expanded it last year, so now we make triple the money. There's also a few restaurants, a flower shop, and Baxer's, which is our version of Wal-Mart. Gero Island is mostly composed of restaurants, gas stations, and liquor stores."

"Sounds exciting." Nina laughed and she turned onto Heart Street, which seemed to be a bit more productive than Dell Lane.

"The high school is just down here and there's a few more restaurants down this street, which are the better ones in my opinion. There's a Wendy's and a Taco Bell. Also, there's Webster Park, which is where all the kids from school like to hang out. It has basketball courts, tennis courts, a large pool, volleyball nets, gazebos, and places to have picnics and barbeques. There's a large pergola where a few dances have been held and the haunted house is set up there every year. It's great you came here in time for that! We may run into friends of mine if you don't mind stopping."

"I'd love to meet people!"

"Great!" Nina made a left turn to enter the park and she parked by the tennis courts. They both got out with their purses in hand and started walking towards the basketball courts.

"This park is so nice. I love being outside. I should bring Clark here so we can run."

"There's an awesome trail that goes up the mountain and there's also a track."

"I'm definitely going to check that out."

"I give you kudos, I hate running. I'll only do it if I have to."

"What's the fun in that?" Eden chuckled.

"Running is supposed to be fun?" Eden burst into laughter and Nina joined her. She couldn't help but notice that a lot of the guys were good looking. It was like she stepped onto a movie set where there are _only _beautiful people.

"Well, I found one out of the bunch," said Nina. They sat down on a bench and watched a group of guys move a ball around.

"Which one are we watching exactly?" Eden asked her.

"All of them" she smiled. Eden grinned and she heard one of the guys yell in excitement.

"That would be him, come on." Eden and Nina stood up and started towards a guy with his shirt off and he had a backwards baseball hat on. He was a couple inches taller than her and was cute.

"Where's your cousin?" Nina asked him.

"She took off for the beach with Aunt Tina. What are you up to?"

"Trent, this is Eden Pogue. Eden, this is Trent Whitten."

"It's nice to meet you Eden. You have some crazy eyes girl." Eden laughed and said thanks.

"I mean that in a good sense" he added.

"Oh I know. People tell me all the time that I have wild eyes."

"They sure stand out."

"So do yours. I like the gold."

"Your gold is brighter than mine" he laughed.

"Where's everybody else Trent?" Nina asked him.

"Who knows, they all bailed on me. I have a feeling they went to the beach with Rowan."

"Probably. We're going to go to Pride's Crossing and do some shopping. I wanted Eden to meet you guys before she starts school tomorrow."

"I'm all you need to know seriously. I'm the life of the party" Trent smirked.

"He isn't kidding either" Nina laughed.

"I love guys with a personality and a good sense of humor."

"I'm the only one with both of those things."

"Oh shut up, you are not!" Trent rolled his eyes at Nina.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good. It was nice meeting you Eden."

"You too" she smiled. Eden and Nina walked to the car and got in.

"He's so nice."

"He's awesome. Let's go to Pride's Crossing."

"Sounds good." They made their way back to the Taurus and left Webster Park.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER. TWELVE

Abigail pulled into Simon's driveway and saw him mowing his lawn. She parked her car and got out with a plastic bag in her hand. He shut off the lawn mower and approached her.

"I brought you some leftover roast beef dinner from last night."

"Thanks Abby. How's Eden?" Simon asked, taking the bag from her.

"She's very good. It's a good thing she came here."

"Why's that?"

"She's a witch Simon and she hasn't had any type of training. She is familiar with some things and is aware of what she can do."

"I guess Diana moving her across the United States didn't stop anything. When can I see her?"

"Give her some time to adjust. The beginning of October maybe."

"You know my number."

"She has asked about you."

"Really?"

"I tell her I don't know. When you tell her who you are, you can tell her what happened and why it happened."

"It would be better coming from me anyway."

"It would. I'll be on my way."

"Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome." Abigail got back into her Cutlass and started back home.

Nina parked the car and they headed into Office Max.

"We have six classes: English, History, Science, Foreign Language, Math, Gym, and you can either choose Art or Home Ec. Gym and the elective are alternated. There are three different lunch periods: one is at ten fifty, one is at eleven twenty-five, and the last one is at noon and it is thirty-five minutes long. Each class is fifty minutes and you have a five minute grace period between classes. You should get a one inch binder, a folder, and a one subject notebook for each class to be on the safe side. I'm guessing you don't know who you have or if you're in accelerated classes right?" Nina asked her and they grabbed a shopping cart.

"I'm clueless to everything. What about the Art class?"

"You think you have Art?"

"I'm hoping I do, it's what I'm good at."

"I'm sure that you can talk to the guidance counselor tomorrow about it if they didn't put you in one. What language did you take at your old school?" Nina and Eden turned down an aisle with notebooks.

"I took Spanish, but I know Latin and a little French."

"I had a feeling you were going to say Latin. I take Spanish because it's the easiest one in my opinion." Eden placed six one subject notebooks into the cart and they continued browsing.

"Do you play any sports?" Eden asked.

"I'm a cheerleader."

"Very cool."

"What about you?"

"Track and gymnastics. I played soccer for two years but I couldn't really get into it. I'll play anything for fun." Eden grabbed the folders and binders and then they headed over to the pens.

"What kind of art do you do? Painting, sculpting, sketch?"

"I never got into sculpting. I do a lot of sketching. I can do oil paints, watercolors, pastels, and charcoal."

"You'll have to show me sometime!"

"I have a bunch of drawings at home I can show you. I want to draw Gram something, but I don't know what."

"Well, why don't you draw you and her together. Maybe in front of the house or something."

"That's a great idea actually! She'll like that."

"You can say it, I'm brilliant." They both laughed and grabbed the rest of their stuff.

When Eden was still in Seattle, she didn't grab a lot of new clothes for school. At the time, she wasn't up for doing anything. But now that she was attending a whole new school across the country, she decided to try and put some clothes in the walk in closet.

Nina brought her to a mall just outside Pride's Crossing in Beverly. It wasn't as big as the one back home, but it had a Hollister, Charlotte Rousse, Torrid, and Borders store. Both ladies went in and out of shops trying on clothes and shoes. They ate in the food court and decided to check out a store that sold an abundance of Halloween stuff.

"It's not even October yet and they have Halloween things out already?" Eden asked as they browsed through the fake bloody limbs.

"It's only a month away, besides, it's nice to look at what they have so when the Halloween dance comes up we know what we want to be."

"The school throws a Halloween dance?"

"Oh yeah! Not to mention the haunted house on Halloween in Webster Park. It gets better every year and I usually do the tour, but I don't think I want to this time."

"Why not? That sounds like fun!"

"I've done it for the past three years. I want to walk through and get scared!" Nina laughed.

The girls found the costumes and started going through them. There were so many of them!

"What do you think?" Nina asked, holding up a Tinker Bell costume.

"That's great! That would look awesome on you, especially with your blonde hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's the last one too. I think I'll just get it. Have you found anything yet?"

"I saw this girl version of Freddy Krueger that looks pretty cool" Eden laughed.

"I'm not a big scary movie person."

"There's a Daisy Dukes costume that looks cute." Eden grabbed it off the rack and showed Nina.

"That's adorable!"

"Maybe you should be this instead of Tinker Bell Nina."

"I was just thinking the same thing" she giggled. Nina went through the sizes and grabbed a small.

"I think I like the Freddy Krueger one. It comes with the fingernails and a hat, plus the costume is a dress." Nina looked at the picture on the bag.

"It's all right." Eden laughed and put it back on the rack. She kept looking until she heard Nina squeal.

"Did you find something else?" Eden asked her.

"For you I did!" Nina held up the costume package for Eden to see.

"That's great!"

"You would make an awesome Robin Hood" Nina smiled. Eden took the costume parcel from her and said, "Now I don't have to worry about it later. It's awesome that is has the boot coverings! I have a pair of heels that would be perfect."

They looked around a little bit more before heading to the check out counter.

Eden was back in her driveway around four in the afternoon.

"I have to get to the store for my shift, but I will see you tomorrow" Nina told her through the open window. Eden was grabbing the last bag out of the backseat and she answered with, "Okay, see you tomorrow. Thanks for showing me around today."

"Anytime!"

Eden walked into the house with all of her stuff and brought it all up to her room. She removed everything from the bags and started hanging it all in her closet, including the costume.

"Did you have fun today?" Eden turned her head and saw her grandmother standing by the door.

"I had a great time. Nina showed me where the school was and stuff. We went to Office Max and I grabbed what I needed and then we went to Beverly and went crazy at the mall."

"Very nice." Abigail started looking at Eden's new clothes and liked what she saw.

"After you're finished we can stop by the cemetery."

"I forgot the roses!"

"I will make a bouquet right now" Abigail smiled. Eden smiled back and her grandma left the room. She finished hanging her clothes and decided to pick out what she wanted to wear tomorrow. Eden decided on a new pair of faded denim jeans, a v-neck faded red tee shirt, and a tan zip up sweater in case it was cold.

She was able to fit all her new school supplies into her large black canvas bag she had gotten in Seattle for the new school year and placed it on her desk chair.

Eden went downstairs with her purse in hand and walked into the kitchen. Abigail was tying a black cord around six roses. There was another bouquet already finished and she assumed it was for her grandfather.

"Those are beautiful Gram" Eden told her.

"Thank you. Do you know what the colors stand for?"

"Not really" Eden smiled.

"Red is for love, white is for peace, pink is sympathy and reassurance, and crimson is for mourning. That's why there's three of those."

"Did you grow them in those colors?"

"No, I changed the colors myself. I bet you could it if you wanted to" Abigail replied with a little smile. Eden placed her hand over one of the crimson roses, concentrated, and then pulled her hand away. The color was changed to yellow.

"Very good."

"I like yellow roses. I used to buy them for mom all the time."

"I bet she liked that."

"Yeah, she did." Abigail picked up the bouquet and handed it to Eden.

"Let's go."

"Come on Clark!" Eden shouted. Clark came running into the kitchen. Her grandmother put the leash on him, grabbed the other bunch of roses, and they walked out to Eden's car.

Gero Island Cemetery didn't give off the creepy graveyard feeling. Eden felt at peace on the ground she was walking on.

She followed Abigail down the rows of headstones until they stopped in front of two medium sized ones. One of them read 'Frederick J. Gregory. Born August 4th, 1940. Died May 21st, 2007. Beloved Father, Husband, and Friend.'. Abigail placed her roses on the ground in front of the gravestone and stepped back.

"He was a wonderful man Eden. You would have loved him."

"I already do" Eden replied. She saw her grandma smile. She glanced at her mom's stone; Diana's picture was the best one Eden has ever seen of her. She placed the roses down and ran her fingers over the imprinted photograph.

"You know, I made that mixture of herbs of protection for everyone else's house but my own. She may still be alive if I had…" Eden trailed as she stepped back.

"I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for your mother's death. It was an accident and accidents happen all the time. Even spells can go wrong at times Eden. Celebrate your mother's life. There is no shame in dying, it's a part of the cycle of life."

"Have you ever tried to bring someone back?"

"I dare not to try."

"Why?"

"A resurrected soul doesn't come back the same as it did when it parted the earth. It comes back as an unnatural evil. I don't ever want you trying that, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's head back to the house now." Eden nodded and she, Clark, and Abigail started back to the vehicle.

As her grandma started on dinner, Eden was out on her balcony with her large new sketch pad and wooden easel. She brought out her desk chair to sit in and had already fully drawn the house and yard.

Eden worked on the drawings of her and her grandmother to the finest detail and even drew Clark lying in the grass in front of them.

After dinner, Eden put color into the picture. She drew a large sun and lightly penciled her mother's face in it. She knew her grandmother would like that.

She worked on the picture till eleven thirty and looked at her completed work. She smiled and placed it on her desk. Eden set her alarm clock for five thirty, changed, and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER. THIRTEEN

Eden went on her half an hour run with Clark and was ready for school by six thirty. She decided to wear her mother's necklace and placed her Jade stone in a small black velvet pouch and put it in her pocket. She removed her drawing from the pad, grabbed her school bag and purse, and went downstairs. She could smell bacon in the air and Clark took off running for the kitchen.

She entered the room and set her bag down on one of the chairs at the bistro.

"Good morning Eden, your breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells great."

"I made you some tea with chamomile and horehound."

"I'm sorry, chamomile and what?" Eden questioned.

"Horehound. It helps to clear your mind and focus. I figured it would be perfect for you since you're going to school. You won't even taste it in the tea." Eden chuckled and took a sip.

"It's good."

"Of course it's good! Why don't you sit down and I'll serve you some food."

"Before I sit down, I made this for you yesterday after we got back from the cemetery. Nina gave me the idea." Eden held up the large drawing in front of her.

"You did all of this yesterday?" Abigail asked.

"I was up until eleven thirty working on it." Abigail took it in her hands and examined it with a smile on her face.

"You even put your mother's face in the sun" she smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you would like that."

"I love this, thank you." She hugged Eden and made her sit down to eat.

"I will have to find a frame for it so I can hang it up in the living room over my altar."

"Expect more too because I'm _always _drawing something" Eden giggled.

"I have plenty of wall space in this house for your art. Now eat up before you run out of time!"

Eden ate her plate of scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon, and toast and quickly brushed her teeth upstairs.

"Eden!"

"I'm coming!" Eden ran down the stairs, grabbed her bag, kissed her grandmother and Clark, and walked out to her car.

Eden pulled into the Gero Island High School parking lot. The school had two floors and was rectangular; it was a stone building and looked like it could be part of a college campus. There were a few students outside on the front lawn lounging on the grass in groups of three and four. She really missed her friends. She had sent Luke a text message that morning telling him how much she missed him and that she was starting school. He didn't reply yet, but she didn't expect him to since it was only four in the morning in Washington.

She walked into the school and saw the hallway full of students. Some stared at her as she walked by and Eden browsed to see if she could find Nina, but no luck. She decided to ask where the office was and a freshman pointed her in the right direction.

Eden opened the oak door and the woman behind the desk smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" the secretary, Mrs. Bloom, asked her.

"It's my first day and I don't know my schedule or anything" Eden replied.

"Your name please?" Mrs. Bloom removed a set of manila folders from under a paper weight.

"Eden Pogue." She fingered through the files and said, "Here you are." Mrs. Bloom handed the folder to Eden; Eden looked at her schedule and saw that she _was_ taking Art.

"If you have any questions, Ms. Wallace in the Guidance Department will help you. Your locker number should be on the schedule and it's your choice to put a lock on it." She handed Eden a small ringed book with the face of a Bald Eagle on it and the words Gero Island High School around the head.

"That's your agenda book for all of your assignments."

"Thank you very much." Eden walked back out into the hallway and looked at her schedule again. Her cell phone went off and she took it out of her purse. It was a text message from Nina saying that she was in the cafeteria at the end of the hall. She moved swiftly through the crowd of teenagers and entered the large refectory. Eden spotted Nina sitting on one of the tables with another girl.

She made her way over to them and said hello.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"I got my schedule."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure. I have no idea where I'm going" Eden laughed.

"Oh Eden, this is Rowan Jacobs, Trent's cousin. Rowan, this is Eden Pogue."

"Nina has been telling me all about you and your eyes," said Rowan with a laughing tone.

"My eyes are the rave" Eden laughed. Rowan had long dark brown hair and the same gold eyes as Trent. She had a pretty face and wide smile.

"So, you have Calculus first which sucks, but Mr. Joy is nice. You have Spanish with Mrs. Caldwell and she's the nicest out of the three Spanish teachers. Hey, you have History with me! That means we have lunch together, that's awesome! Mr. Langdon is young and hot! You have English with Mrs. Black, who I haven't had but hear she's fun. Advanced Chem., huh? Good luck with that, I hate Chemistry. Mrs. Alban is a little testy so watch out. Then we have lunch and then you have Art with Mrs. Bruno. At least they put you in Art, right?"

"Yeah, I was excited to see that on there. I need help finding my locker."

"We can do that, come on." Eden walked with Rowan and Nina and took a left down another hallway.

"The first floor is the English and Math departments, as well as the Gym, office, etcetera. The second floor is where the Foreign Language, History, and Science departments are. Art is also on the second floor too. The library is down the hall we'll be turning into and the nurse is next to the Guidance office."

"Excellent." They stopped at locker 155 and Eden placed her extra folders, binders, and notebooks inside. It was nice to have the extra weight off her shoulder.

"Do I have any classes with you Rowan?" Eden asked.

"I'm a junior" she answered.

"I think you have Chemistry with Reid, Trent, and Vince though."

"Who are they?" Eden shut her locker door and leaned up against it.

"Trent you already know and the other two are friend's of ours. We're all at third lunch, how funny is that" Nina laughed. The bell rang and students scurried to their classes.

"Just go to the end of this hallway Eden and your classroom is on the right."

"Thanks. I'll see you in History."

"Okay." Nina and Rowan went off in the other direction and Eden walked to her class.

Eden was unfortunate to find that Calculus was quite boring. She happens to be re-learning stuff she already did at her last school, so she started drawing on her notebook.

Spanish was even _more_ tedious. Eden felt like she had gone back in time and completed her assignments quickly. Breaking up into pairs was the most excitement.

Eden met up with Nina in History. She sat down next to her and the teacher handed her a textbook.

"How were your last two classes?" Nina asked, taking out her book, pen, and note pad.

"Boring." Nina laughed and said, "Hopefully this one isn't."

"What are we learning?"

"We just started the Salem Witch Trials."

"A topic I can stay awake to."

"You're funny."

"I try."

In English, Eden's class was reading The Scarlett Letter, a book Eden enjoyed. She could read it over and over and never get sick of it.

She was seated in the back of the room and instead of desks, there were tables that seated two students next to each other. Of course Eden was sitting alone, not that she didn't mind. Her eyes kept wandering to the empty space and she couldn't help but wonder who sat there.

Eden walked into Advanced Chemistry; again, there were tables that sat two instead of individual desks, but another table was faced in front of it so four kids were looking at each other. She saw Trent sitting in the back of the room; he smiled and crazily waved at her as if she was miles away from him. She laughed and waved back.

"You must be Eden Pogue," said the teacher, Mrs. Alban.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Advanced Chemistry. I have a book for you and you'll be sitting next to Mr. Whitten in the back. When class is over, I need to give you a packet of work that will catch you up."

"Okay, thanks." Eden made her way to the back with her textbook and sat down next to Trent.

"How's your first day going?" he asked her with a grin.

"Not bad. I've already learned most of the stuff in my other classes though."

"Ahead of everyone else, that's awesome!" Eden laughed and took out a notebook and pen. She looked up and saw two guys walk in; one had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a small stud in his right ear and a silver chain around his neck.

The other guy was the same height, short brown hair and light green eyes. He was also wearing a silver chain, but had no piercings of any kind. He was very attractive, like a male model for Calvin Klein.

"Hey Trent" the first guy greeted him.

"What's up Reid?"

"Who's this?" Reid smiled, looking at Eden. The second guy placed his stuff on the table and sat down.

"Guys, this is Eden Pogue. Eden, this is Reid and that's Vincent Wesley."

"Nice to meet you guys. Brothers?"

"Unfortunately" Vincent answered. She laughed and Reid shot him a look.

"How are you liking the island?" Reid asked her.

"I love it so far."

"Where are you from?" asked Vincent. Eden noticed that he seemed a little tense when he saw her.

"Seattle."

"This is a big change for you then."

"Yeah, but I'm adjusting quickly."

"What made you move out here?" Trent asked.

"Personal decision."

"Rough times back home?"

"Yeah" she replied and left it at that. Vincent's head tilted a little but he straightened it quickly before Eden could notice.

"Hey boys" greeted a girl diagonal from them. She was leaning against the table trying to be noticed. She had on a short black miniskirt and a pink tank top; she has straight jet black layered hair just past her shoulders and her eyes almost looked black.

"Hey Kate" Vincent answered without looking at her. Eden noticed that that seemed to make her upset and she approached them. The girl was trying too hard and Eden did her best not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She looked like she came with the attitude of a pit bull with rabies.

"How was that party on the beach? Kick ass right?" Kate asked them. She ignored Eden completely and Trent looked as if he was stuck in a trance.

"You weren't there," said Reid.

"Oh, I was. I was just away with Nate for a while. You know what happens when I start drinking Jack Daniels" she smiled.

"No, I don't think I do" he replied cunningly. Eden smirked and started drawing on her notebook.

"Well, you _would _if…"

"Kate, meet Eden Pogue. Eden, this is Kate Basil" Vincent interrupted her. Kate glanced at Eden and gave her half a smile with a growl. Eden raised an eyebrow and looked at Reid.

"She's the Queen Bee around here, isn't that right Kate?" Kate narrowed her eyes at him and went back to her seat.

"I don't think she likes me much," said Eden.

"Just ignore her, we do" Vincent replied.

"Don't underestimate her though, she's an evil little thing" Reid added.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"What are you implying?" Reid asked his brother.

"Think about it."

"She may be evil, but she sure is sexy" Trent chimed in. They all laughed and the teacher started her lesson.

After class was over, Eden was given a packet to do throughout the week; Reid was waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked her.

"Lunch."

"Great, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks. So, are you and Vincent twins?" Eden asked, trying to make conversation.

"We look alike don't we?" he grinned. Eden laughed and said, "No, not really."

"We're fraternal twins. He's older by two minutes."

"Very cool."

"It's alright. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't. I have my dog Clark."

"Dogs make great companions."

"No objections here."

"Where are you living?"

"Morgan Hill."

"Vincent and I live close to there on Parsippany."

"I have no idea where that is, but awesome." He laughed coolly as they approached the cafeteria. Nina and the others were arranging at a table towards the right wall as Reid and Eden walked to them.

"I see you've met one of the Wesley brothers," said Nina.

"I've met them both actually" Eden corrected her.

"Someone you haven't met is Chad Parry. Chad, this is Eden Pogue." He smiled and said hi.

"She's Mrs. Gregory's granddaughter" Nina added.

"I didn't know she had a granddaughter," said Vincent.

"That's what I said" Trent replied.

"I'm going to grab some food" Eden told the group.

"I'll go with you," said Rowan as she got up from her seat. Reid sat down in Rowan's chair as the two girls got in line.

"If she's Abby's granddaughter, then she must be one of us right?" Chad asked his friends.

"Most likely, but she doesn't _have _to be anything guys. We need proof" Reid announced as he put his feet up on the table. Vincent knocked them off and said, "People eat here."

"What's your point?" Vincent glared at him for a second and then relaxed.

"Why don't we just ask her?" asked Trent.

"You didn't just ask that question, did you?"

"What's wrong with that question?"

"Everything is wrong with that question Trent! You can't go up to someone and ask if they're a witch!" Nina exclaimed, keeping her voice low.

"That's a good point" he re-thought.

"Abby's lineage is a strong one, so there's a good chance she could be one" said Vincent.

"She's already had a run in with Kate," said Reid.

"It wasn't a run in Reid, it was Kate being herself. When there's a new girl in school that's more attractive than her, she gets jealous and the real Kate comes out" Vincent replied. That was the first time Nina has ever heard Vincent judge a girl and she smiled. She wasn't the only one who noticed either. Reid looked like he was in shock and Vincent tried hard not to notice.

"We'll just wait a little while and then approach her, end of story. Let's move on. I don't know about you guys, but Eden is gorgeous" Reid smiled. Chad and Trent agreed with him as Vincent sat quietly.

"Hey, if Eden decides to do magic, couldn't you trace it Chad?" Nina asked him.

"Possibly, but Abby's house is protected inside and I can't trace anything done within it."

"Bummer." Eden and Rowan returned to the table and sat down.

"What's the deal with Kate Basil?" Eden asked Nina.

"Miss Perfect?"

"She wasn't welcoming."

"She never is. She is the type of girl that thinks the world evolves around her and only her. If you cross her, she will make your life miserable" Reid told Eden.

"Really?"

"Poor Trent has it bad for her" Rowan laughed.

"Shut up."

"Just ignore her Eden. It takes Kate a while to warm up to someone, _if _she warms up to them at all," said Vincent. Eden nodded and took a bite of her ham and cheese wrap.

After lunch she walked to Art class. She didn't know anyone, but making conversation was easy once they looked at her drawing. By the time the other students had the basic outline done for a house, Eden was already working on the detailed siding. They watched more than working on their own art. Even Mrs. Bruno was impressed.

The bell rang and Eden made her way out to the parking lot.

"Hey Eden!" she heard someone yell from behind her. Eden turned her head and saw Nina and Rowan making their way through the crowd of students.

"Hey guys." The girls reached her car and Eden threw her bag into the backseat.

"How was your first day?" Nina asked her.

"Pretty good actually. The most excitement I saw was when I was sitting with Vincent, Reid, and Trent in Advanced Chem" Eden laughed.

"The little thing with Kate you're talking about right?" asked Rowan.

"That yeah and Trent's just a goofball."

"Yeah he is, but he's the glue that keeps us all together" Nina giggled.

"Do you two need a ride home?" Eden offered.

"I drove. We just wanted to see how your first day went and wanted to know if you want to join us at Webster Park."

"I would but I have this packet I have to do for Chemistry. I'll see you guys tomorrow though." They said okay and Rowan followed Nina to her car.

Eden got in hers and started it up. She was definite she was going to like living on the island.

Over the next week, Eden spent a lot of time with Nina, Rowan, and the guys. She noticed that Vincent wasn't like his friends or brother; he didn't make much conversation with everyone and rarely smiled. There were a few times when he did and Eden couldn't help but smile back.

There had been rare occasions when her and Vincent would spark up a discussion. The right words lit him up like the sun on a warm summer day. His brother, Reid, was the complete opposite of him. He, from what Eden could see, was a womanizer. He presented himself as a bad boy, but Eden saw through him. To her, it was quite amusing.

Trent tried too hard with the ladies. He was cute and all, but the desperate attempts weren't working. He was attached to Kate at the hip, but her focus was on the Wesley twins.

Chad reminded Eden of Luke, but so did Trent. He was easy to talk to and had a feeling that he liked Nina. He would glance at her at lunch and she never seemed to notice. Nina was too busy staring at Reid.

Rowan was a follower. The relationship between her and Trent were more like brother and sister than cousins. She was like Mica in a sense, especially when it came to Chad Parry. The girl had goo goo eyes for him. Rowan was never alone and Eden had seen her with Kate a few times, which was surprising, but she had never said anything bad about her before.

Eden noticed that a lot of the girls at school like Reid, Chad, and especially Vincent. They would stop and stare at them as the guys walked by them in the hallway. If Eden was ever staring, she was staring right at Vincent. The less he talked, the more intriguing he was to her. She always loved a good challenge. What could cause someone to act oblivious to those around him? Or…was it an act?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER. FOURTEEN

It was a dark cool night and a midnight blue Dodge Charger pulled into the driveway of 1864 Windermere Terrace. A tall figure stepped out of the vehicle, grabbed a bag out of the backseat, and walked up to the front door. The door opened and in the doorway stood a woman in her late forties with short dark hair and hazel eyes. She smiled as the man stepped inside.

"It's good to see you Caleb" she told him.

"It's good to see you too Nell" he replied with a large smile and hugged her. She shut the door and followed Caleb into the large living room.

"You're aging well," Caleb said, placing his bag down on the sofa.

"It's been twenty years since you've been home."

"You know I have to leave and come back Nell. The place looks wonderful."

"It better, but then again, I haven't had to do much to it since I live here by myself. It's a large house."

"I'm home for good now."

"Until the next time you leave and by then I will probably be dead and gone. My niece is looking forward to taking my place" Nell laughed.

"Chelsea, right?"

"That's the one."

"You have another thirty years in you. How have things been around here with the town?" Caleb asked, sitting down. Nell sat down on the armrest of a large white chair.

"Things have been great."

"No problems?"

"Nothing. I run into Mrs. Gregory from time to time."

"How is she doing?"

"She's well. She asked about you as a matter of fact." Caleb straightened up and asked, "Really?"

"She was with her granddaughter and sent her away for something so she could ask me."

"Abby has a grandchild?"

"Apparently so."

"She never mentioned Diana having a baby."

"You know Abby."

"How old is the granddaughter?"

"Seventeen. She's a beautiful girl. Long auburn hair and light blue eyes with a distinct gold ring. I've never seen anything like them before." Caleb was about to say something, but he closed his mouth.

"What is it?" Nell added.

"I met a girl at the Cape fitting that description. Do you know the girl's name?"

"Eden I believe it was."

"It's got to be her."

"Small world. Maybe you should attend high school again then."

"Yeah. I'm going to go upstairs, so I will see you tomorrow morning Nell" Caleb told her, standing up.

"I suggest that you don't go over there."

"I will if Eden isn't there. Goodnight." Caleb went upstairs and walked the long hallway until he reached his bedroom. What were the odds that he would meet Abby's grandchild?

After a plate of bacon and eggs, Eden started off to school while Abigail tended to her garden in the backyard with Clark.

"So, you decided to come back did you?" Abigail asked. She turned around and saw Caleb standing at the gate.

"It's been twenty years Abby. I had to come back sometime."

"You've been able to enter my house for years, why stand out there?" Caleb opened the gate and walked through. Clark saw him and ran over to Caleb, jumping up and licking his face.

"I'm guessing Nell told you I saw her" Abigail added as she stopped what she was doing and stood up off the ground.

"She did when I got home last night."

"I know that you have already met my granddaughter Eden."

"How do you know it was me?"

"You _do_ know who you're talking to, don't you?" Caleb smiled.

"She talks very highly of you Caleb. She told me about the Jade stone you gave her as well."

"She talks about me?" he grinned.

"A lot. I've even seen the picture she drew of you. Imagine the shock I felt."

"You know I don't mean her harm Abby."

"I know you don't Caleb. You have always been very good to me and my family" Abigail answered.

"Speaking of family, where is Diana? It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"She passed away over a month ago." Abigail started walking towards the house and Caleb followed her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. My sympathies to you and Eden. Diana was a great person."

"I'm glad Eden decided to come here to live with me. She has extraordinary talent." They entered the kitchen and Caleb sat down at the bistro.

"She wasn't trained at all though, Diana kept it all from her" Abigail added.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job teaching her what you know."

"I'm going to try. I'm happy to see you again, but I have to say this. Eden is all I have left and I know she thinks highly of you. Please, whatever you do, do not tell her the truth about you just yet."

"I wasn't planning on it, but if she does find out, how do you suppose I explain it to her?"

"I'm sure you'll know _if _that does happen."

"What about the boys?" Caleb asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sure they will be just thrilled to see you" Abigail laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

"Don't worry, you'll know who they are. Eden has become friends with them like I thought she would."

"Does Eden know the entire truth about you?"

"No, she doesn't."

"She should know Abby."

"She will, when I'm ready to tell her Caleb. When I do tell her, I will tell her about the boys too."

"Will she be able to take it?"

"I hope so." Caleb looked at the clock on the wall and it read seven fifteen.

"I better get going Abby, school starts in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you for visiting with me. I'm sure I will see you more after Eden sees you again." Caleb smiled, said goodbye, and left the house.

For the first three classes, Eden was bored out of her mind. She passed along silly little notes to random people she became more familiar with and drew in her notebook.

As she made her way to her locker for her English book, Kate nudged her as she walked by.

"Excuse you," Eden said. Kate turned her head and asked, "What?"

"Like you didn't see me walking by."

"Oh I saw you. I just don't care."

"What did I ever do to you Kate? I'm dying to know" Eden asked, crossing her arms. Kate was just inches from Eden's face now.

"You think you can come into _my _school and take _my _thunder? Think again princess. Those boys are mine so stay out of my way or you'll pay for it" Kate scowled at her.

"Is that a threat Miss Basil?" Eden asked with a grin. Kate smiled at her and said, "I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?" She glared at her before continuing down the hall. Eden shrugged her off and walked to her English class. She was warned not to cross Kate and she had a feeling that she did.

The tardy bell rang and Eden had just gotten to the door. She entered, got a look from her teacher, and saw a familiar face sitting in the chair next to hers. He smiled at her, she smiled back, and she sat down in her seat. Excitement ran through her as she took out her materials.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were from Seattle?" Caleb asked her in a whisper.

"I was until I moved here" Eden replied.

"Imagine that. I moved in with my Aunt Nell."

"I just moved in with my grandmother."

"Quiet you two" the teacher scolded them.

"I'm sorry," said Eden.

"To be continued" Caleb mouthed.

"Okay" Eden smiled.

After class was over, Caleb met Eden outside the classroom.

"I didn't think I would see you again," Eden said to him as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, same here. I will properly introduce myself this time, I'm Caleb Wolf."

"Eden Pogue."

"So Miss Pogue, how have you been?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Not bad and you?" she answered. The statement wasn't _entirely _not true.

"I'm doing great thanks." They stopped at Eden's locker and she put her English stuff away and grabbed her Advanced Chemistry book and binder.

"What class do you have now?" Eden asked.

"I'm going to lunch."

"Bummer. I have lunch after Chemistry."

"I'm sure we'll see each other after school or something."

"I'm going to Webster Park with a few friends. You should come along."

"That sounds great, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"I have to see my Art teacher really quick, but I will meet you at the park at the basketball courts."

"Okay. You better get moving, you don't want to be late again" Caleb chuckled.

"I'll see you later." Caleb watched as she hurried down the hallway.

It was like Eden was stuck in a daydream. All she could see was Caleb's face in her head and she, every now and then, would hold the Jade stone in her hand for a few seconds in her pocket.

Vincent noticed that Eden seemed more enthusiastic than usual. She didn't say much, but when she did, her excitement showed on her face. Her smile lit up the room. She didn't even care when Kate threw her nasty glances.

"What's with you today?" Reid asked Eden as they were conducting a lab assignment.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked as she wrote down results on her sheet.

"You're happy all of a sudden" he smirked.

"I'm happy all the time" Eden laughed.

"Your smile has never been this big before." Eden nudged Reid in his side and he nudged her back.

"Kate's going to end up kicking my ass" Eden laughed in a whisper.

"And that's funny?" Trent asked her.

"It's hilarious." Reid felt Eden's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"I'm having a good day guys, is something wrong with that?" All three boys looked at each other and grinned.

At lunch, Eden sat down with her friends at the same table they always sat at by the right wall.

"What's going on Eden?" Nina asked her.

"Nothing much" she answered, taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"You're such a liar" Rowan laughed. Eden smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Just spill."

"Remember that guy I told you about the other day?"

"The one from the Cape?" Nina asked.

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He's here" Eden smiled.

"Seriously?" Nina beamed.

"Seriously! He sits next to me in English!"

"That's awesome!"

"Is he hot?" Rowan asked, sitting next to Eden.

"Oh yeah" Eden giggled. The guys didn't seem amused.

"He's meeting me at the park after school. He will probably arrive before me, so will you keep him company until I get there?"

"Of course we will. What's his name?"

"Caleb Wolf." The ladies didn't see the four boys look at each with vigilant expressions.

Caleb parked his car in the Webster Park parking lot. He started walking over to the basketball courts when he saw the four boys walking toward him. He stopped and waited for them to approach.

"Caleb Wolf," said Vincent.

"It's nice to see the four of you with new bodies. These ones are better than the last ones I have to say" Caleb told the group.

"We hear you have already met Eden."

"Yes I did, in July. I've already seen Abby so I don't need a lecture from you. By the way, what _are _your names now?" Caleb smiled.

"I'm Vincent Wesley, this is Reid Wesley, that's Chad Parry, and Trent Whitten."

"Better names too."

"We don't want any problems Caleb."

"I don't plan to make any Vincent. I keep to my word and I _have_ never and _will_ never break it."

"We appreciate that" Reid told him.

"I see that Eden is a part of your group now," said Caleb.

"She's a friend" Trent replied.

"We're not sure if she's a witch yet" Chad added.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so close to her Caleb," Vincent said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why shouldn't I? Is it because we are two different races of beings or is it because you're afraid?"

"What would I be afraid of?" Vincent asked, stepping closer to Caleb.

"Me." They were inches apart and the hostility radiated off of them.

"Cool it you two! There's no reason why Caleb can't be friends with Eden Vince. He's always kept to his word and there's no threat to her" Chad told him, pulling Vincent by the shoulder.

"He's right Vince. Stop trying to be the Alpha male" Reid snickered. Vincent shot him a look, then looked back at Caleb.

"I'm warning you Wolf, if she cries, you die."

"Threats don't work well with me Wesley, they never have. You know perfectly well that I'm not like that and I _will _defend myself by any means necessary. Instead of working against me, try working with me." Vincent walked off towards the basketball courts with Trent and Chad following him.

"Welcome back Caleb" Reid smiled and walked away.

"Thanks."

Caleb decided to wait by his car for Eden. He saw Nina and Rowan looking at him from afar. He grinned every time they mentioned his name and smiled wider when they brought up Eden talking about him in school.

Eden pulled into an empty parking space and saw Caleb waiting for her. She smiled and got out of the car.

"I thought you would be over there with them, but I guess I was wrong."

"I figured I would wait until you got here to introduce me" Caleb replied.

Vincent saw Eden and Caleb talking from the bench he was sitting at it and he didn't like it. He didn't trust Caleb at all, he never has. He didn't like the way they smiled at each other and he could feel his body tense up as they walked towards the basketball courts.

"I still have the stone you gave me" Eden told Caleb.

"You do?"

"I keep it in my pocket at all times. When I feel upset or if I need reassurance, I hold it in my hand and everything goes back to normal."

"I'm glad that it is useful for you. I wondered about it a few times after I left you on the beach. At least now I know that it's being taken care of."

"Of course it is. If anyone gives me something I take good care of it." Eden and Caleb reached her friends and the girls were the first to stand up.

"Nina, Rowan, this is Caleb Wolf" Eden introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you" Nina smiled. Rowan grinned and the boys stopped playing basketball.

"Guys, this is Caleb. That's Vincent, Reid, Chad, and Trent."

"It's nice to meet you guys," said Caleb, acting oblivious. They all said hi and continued with their game.

"This is so cool how you two met two months ago and now you're both here going to school," said Nina. That statement caught all of the boys' attention, but they continued playing.

"It was their fate" Rowan told her.

"You really believe that?" asked Eden.

"Of course I do. I believe in love at first sight, fate, destiny, the whole nine yards."

"I believe in that stuff too" Caleb announced.

"You do?" Nina asked him.

"I never used to, but I do now."

"What changed your mind?"

"Recent events," was all he said. Nina winked at Eden, causing Eden to blush. They all spent a good forty-five minutes talking to each other.

Reid and Vincent were walking towards their cars when Reid decided to start a conversation.

"What's going on with you Vince? You're more tense then you usually are."

"I don't trust him Reid."

"Caleb?"

"Who else?"

"He has never broken any of the rules, you have to relax."

"I don't like the attention he gives Eden either."

"Why do you care? Leave him alone."

"You've always liked him, ever since he moved to the island."

"He doesn't bother me Vince and I don't let him. He only starts crap with you because you talk to him like he's a criminal!"

"He's a hunter Reid! He's at the top of the damn food chain! Don't you ever forget that!" Vincent opened his car door and slid onto the seat.

"He doesn't hunt _us _genius. You have to learn to trust him or you'll be his main course one day." Reid winked at him and got into his own car.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER. FIFTEEN

The next day in History, Eden couldn't focus on the lecture. She could feel herself dozing off at times and needed something to wake her up. She used her peripheral vision to see if anyone was watching her and when she saw that no one was, Eden stood her pencil up on her desk with the lead on the wood. She concentrated hard and soon the pencil was slowly spinning. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't see Nina witnessing her little trick.

At lunch, Nina hurried to the cafeteria with hopes that Eden wasn't there yet, which she wasn't. It was just the four boys and Rowan and Nina dropped her bag on the table.

"What's the rush?" Vincent asked her.

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What did you just see?"

"In History class, I saw…" Nina stopped when Eden entered the cafeteria. Eden waved at them and stood in line for lunch.

"What were you saying?" Reid asked.

"In History class, I saw Eden spinning her pencil on her desk!" Nina exclaimed in a low tone.

"Let's alert the media! Eden can spin a pencil!" Reid mocked.

"Without her hands you moron!"

"Seriously?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah! I saw the pencil spinning slowly on its own! We can talk to her about it now."

"Any confirmation Chad?"

I didn't get anything, but that doesn't mean she didn't perform. We should just ask her after school today, what could it hurt? She _is _Abby's granddaughter" Chad replied.

"He's right. We _could_ just ask her right now guys," said Rowan.

"No, after school. The four of us will go" Vincent told the group, but he

was talking about the guys.

"What about us?" asked Rowan.

"I was the one who witnessed it!" Nina expressed.

"No offense ladies, but you have no magical talent and the four of us do. It would make sense if we talk to her first and then we will tell Eden that you two can know" Reid told the upset girls.

"Whatever dude," said Rowan.

"Way to kill the mood guys." Eden sat down at the table and they started talking about something else.

After school, Eden was in the living room drawing while her grandmother was making tea for both of them. The doorbell rang and Abigail walked to the front door. She turned the knob and pulled forward to see Chad, Trent, Reid, and Vincent standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hello boys" she greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Gregory," they said in unison.

"Eden! You have visitors!" Abigail announced. The boys walked inside and Eden smiled when she saw them.

"What's going on guys?" she asked them.

"We have to talk to you about something," said Trent.

"Why doesn't everyone go into the living room instead of standing here in the doorway." They all agreed and followed Eden into the living room where they all managed to find a place to sit.

"What's going on?" Eden asked again.

"We don't want you to be alarmed, but we have to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Are you a witch?" Trent asked her bluntly.

"What?" Eden asked, caught completely off guard.

"Nice Trent," said Vincent unenthusiastically.

"What?"

"Nina saw you spinning a pencil earlier today without using your hands" Chad told her. Abigail was standing in the doorway with a mug in her hand.

"It's okay Eden" she told her granddaughter.

"You know them?"

"Of course I do. They're witches too."

"You are?" Eden asked, looking from one guy to the other. They all nodded and Trent still had a goofy smile on his face.

"Then yes, I am a witch."

"We had a feeling you were since you're Abby's granddaughter," said Reid.

"What about Nina and Rowan?"

"They're human, but they try to practice the craft. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. If it does, the power isn't very strong" Chad replied.

"We trust them with the secret. We all look out for each other Eden. We're not the type of witches to cast circles or anything like that. We have each other's backs like a family," said Vincent.

"We're adopting you" Trent smiled. Eden laughed and accepted.

"So, what can you do?" Reid asked the new family member.

"I talk to animals and heal, but I can do other things too."

"We all can," said Chad.

"What can you do?" Eden asked him.

"I can track a power back to its creator."

"That's so cool" she smiled.

"I can talk to animals too" Trent told her.

"No wonder Clark likes you so much. What about you Reid?" Reid grinned and held out his hand palm up. There was a bright orange flicker and fire appeared out of nowhere. The flame went out and he sat back in the chair like it was no big deal. Eden looked at Vincent and he just studied her face for a few seconds.

"How about you?"

"I'm an Empath."

"A what?" Eden questioned.

"An Empath. I can read other people's emotions."

"Oh yeah, Gram told me what am Empath was. Doesn't that get a bit frustrating at times?"

"It can" he smirked. Eden didn't find it easy to make Vincent smile, but when he did, he didn't look like Vincent.

"Hey, if you're a witch Trent, then why isn't Rowan? She's your cousin right?" Eden asked him.

"Not everyone in a family will possess a power" her grandmother told her.

"I better call Nina and tell her we told you. She's dying to ask you questions" Chad laughed.

"Tell her to come for a visit, I wouldn't mind showing her a thing or two." Chad dialed a number into his cell phone and went into the other room to talk.

The guys stayed for another fifteen minutes before Eden walked them outside. Nina was on her way and the guys didn't want to stick around for the show.

Reid, Chad, and Trent were already piled into Vincent's car while Vincent and Eden were standing next to each other at the door.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Vincent replied.

"Why do you always look angry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always have this look on your face like you're mad at someone and you rarely smile. Do you even notice that all the girls in school are in love with you?" Eden laughed. Vincent laughed out loud and replied with, "I'm not mad. I don't even realize I look like that. I guess I like to observe more than I like to participate. As for all the girls, I've never been one to date. There's not much to choose from around here."

"What about Kate?"

"You're kidding me right?" Eden laughed and asked, "She told me to stay away from you guys."

"I should tell you this now. Kate is also a witch."

"I'd pin her for one." Vincent chuckled and said, "She's very crafty. Kate is good at manipulating people to do things at her will, so don't underestimate her by any means."

"Well I have news for you Vince, that is something I'm good at too. The only difference between her and I is that I don't do it as much as she probably does. If I necessarily have to I will, but I find that to be inhuman."

"I agree with you. Personally, I think that's how Reid gets half the women he does."

"Oh come on that's awful!" Eden giggled. The horn beeped a few times and Vincent stuck his pointer finger in the air.

"Isn't talking easier when you try?" Eden asked with a smile.

"You made your point Miss Pogue, I will try harder. Are you satisfied with that?"

"I'll be watching you Wesley, believe me."

"Yes ma'am. I have to go before they take off without me, so I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Okay." Vincent flashed his blue ribbon smile and walked to the car. Eden waved them off and as they pulled out, Nina pulled in. She parked her car behind Eden's and jumped out.

"You have no _idea_ how cool this is!" she shouted. Eden laughed and they walked into the house.

"Hey Mrs. Gregory" Nina greeted Abigail.

"Hi Nina" she smiled at her.

"We're going upstairs Gram."

"Okay." Nina and Clark followed Eden up the staircase and they went into her room.

"I want to know what you can do!" Nina sat down on the bed and Eden opened up her balcony door to let the fresh air in.

"I can talk to animals."

"Like Trent can, that's cool. What does your dog think of me?" Nina laughed.

_Tell her I think she has a lot of energy and that she's pretty._

"Aww Clark!" Eden smiled.

"What did he say?"

"He says you have a lot of energy and that you're pretty."

"Aww!" Nina bent down and kissed the top of the dog's head.

"I can also heal wounds."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I have to concentrate on them really hard and the worse they are, the more energy it takes out of me. I was never trained and Gram is starting to explain things to me. When I make something happen, it's not like I really know what I'm doing, it just comes to me. A lot of it isn't verbal, it's all in my head."

"What kinds of things have you done?"

"I'll show you." Eden went into her armoire and picked out a candle from her collection. She walked over to the bed, sat down next to Nina, and handed the candle to her.

"Hold it out in front of you and hold it still."

"Okay." Eden lightly blew on the wick and a flame flickered.

"SO COOL!" Nina shouted. Eden laughed, blew out the candle, and placed it on her bedside table.

"If you could have your eyes be any color, what would they be?"

"Hmm…that's a good question. I would have to say a mahogany color."

"I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on that color while I say these words okay?"

"Okay." Nina closed her eyes and Eden closed hers.

"One, two, three, eyes change for thee. One, two, three, brown to mahogany she sees. By the power of three times three, let it be." Eden opened her eyes and told Nina to do the same. She grabbed Nina's hand and led her into her bathroom. Nina looked in the mirror and shouted excitedly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT! YOU MADE MY EYES CHANGE COLOR!" she squeaked. Eden laughed as her friend examined her eyes.

"That color is pretty on you."

"How long will this last for?"

"A day or two. If you don't want to go to school like that, rinse your eyes out with water and the color will go back to brown."

"This is better than contacts!"

"Cheaper."

"You should never change your eye color Eden."

"I have just to see what looks good, but I like the color of my eyes."

"What colors look good?" Nina was still looking at her own eye color in the mirror.

"Green looked pretty good and I tried brown, gold, even light purple."

"Sweet. What about hair?"

"I like my hair color so I've never tried it, but I'm sure I could. I bet I could come up with something to make it grow faster."

"Let me know when you come up with that one. I would love to be the guinea pig!" They both laughed and went back into the bedroom.

It was rounding to ten o' clock and Caleb was sitting on the couch in his living room, while Nell was sitting in the chair, eating a bowl of fruit.

"I'm going to bed Nell. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're not going to stay up for the news?" she questioned.

"Not tonight." Caleb left the room and Nell waited for the news to start.

"Good evening, I'm Alex Maxwell and this is the news at ten." Nell watched the stories about an abandoned baby in Gloucester, a fire in Pride's Crossing, the new tax law, and the leading cause of death in the United States. What caught her attention next was something Caleb should have stayed up for.

"Earlier today three bodies were found in the woods just three miles from Suri Park. Officials say the victims were camping when they were brutally attacked by an animal. More information will be released as the story unfolds…"

Nell ran upstairs and opened Caleb's door, but he was gone.

"Reid! Get down here!" Vincent shouted as he continued watching the television.

"You think you could ask nicely Vince?" Reid asked him.

"Check this out." Reid watched the news broadcast; it was showing live footage of an animal attack in the woods.

"We've been camping there."

"I know. They say it's an animal attack, but I have a feeling it's not one."

"What are you saying then? Animals attack humans all the time, it's called survival, Google it."

"When was the last time we had an animal attack on the island Reid?! And one that left three people dead?!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Caleb just got back and now there's people dead."

"You're not seriously suggesting that Caleb killed them, are you?"

"Who else would?! Just because he never slipped up before, doesn't mean he won't now! He's been gone for twenty years and there's new meat lying around Gero Island."

"You're insane Vince!"

"Just because you're friends with him, doesn't mean he couldn't have done it! Grow up!"

"I never said that! You automatically jump at Caleb when anything goes wrong! I'm sure you would blame him even if he _wasn't_ here! Stop with the damn accusations and lets talk to him first!" Reid yelled. Vincent was inches away from Reid's face when he said, "You better _pray_ you're wrong" in an angered tone.

Caleb was sitting in a tree over the crime scene as police, EMTs, and coroners did what they could to clean up the area. He could hear them talk amongst themselves about what could have killed the three men and all they could come up with was a bear or a pack of coyotes.

"_Look here, you can see the puncture wounds here at the jugular and this thing just took a chunk right out of him. All three of the bodies have the same markings…" (One of the cops)_

Caleb wished he got there sooner to look at the bodies himself, but the distance he was at would have to do. He knew what the culprit was and it certainly wasn't a bear. Caleb also knew that the boys would find out and trouble would start.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER. SIXTEEN

The next morning, Vincent and Reid spotted Caleb by his vehicle. Vincent took a step in his direction, but Reid grabbed him by the arm.

"Be civil" Reid told his brother. Vincent snatched his arm away and continued walking to him. Caleb looked up and saw them; he stood up straight.

"I know," Caleb said before Vincent could open his mouth.

"Of course you do."

"What's that suppose to mean Wesley?" Caleb asked angrily.

"He's not implying anything, _right_ Vince?" asked Reid, eyeing the person to his left.

"Speak for yourself Reid."

"I should have known you would blame me."

"Who else would we blame Wolf?!"

"I overheard the news broadcast from my bedroom and decided to check it out. I stayed in the tree above the scene and watched as they took the bodies away. I overheard them talking about the wounds. They think it was a bear, but I know for a fact that it's a vampire. Why would I slip up now?"

"You tell me."

"We've known each other a long time Vincent and I haven't slipped up once!"

"Can you track him Caleb?" Reid asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm not sure, I may be able to. I'll go back to the sight to see if I can smell anything. Does that satisfy you Wesley?" Caleb asked Vincent.

"Nothing satisfies me when it comes to blood sucking leeches" Vincent answered. He walked away, leaving Reid and Caleb alone.

"I told him not to jump to conclusions Caleb."

"I was expecting it."

"You do understand what will happen if this vampire turns out to be you right?"

"I assure you Reid, it isn't me."

"Believe it or not, I take your word for it, but we're still dealing with three dead campers. If I have to, I will do what I have to do to protect this island and those on it. I helped build what you see today and I'll be damned if I will let anyone ruin it. Vincent has always been hotheaded and you know how he feels about you, but you can't blame him. Chad and Trent aren't like him, but don't think they won't do the same as me." Before Caleb could respond, Reid walked in the direction Vincent went.

Eden noticed that Caleb wasn't exactly himself. He didn't smile as much and he didn't have anything to say, not like yesterday.

While the teacher read a chapter out of The Scarlet Letter, Eden nudged Caleb's arm. He looked at her and she mouthed, "Are you okay?" He nodded with a little smile and turned back to the book.

Eden waited for Caleb after class in the hallway.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is it those three campers that died last night?"

"When did you hear about that?"

"Gram told me this morning. It's awful they had to die like that. I didn't think there were animals capable of doing something like that around here, but I guess that was a stupid thought."

"It's not a large island, anyone could make that mistake." Eden spotted a large poster on the wall for the Halloween dance.

"A Halloween dance _before _Halloween? That's a bit interesting" Caleb chuckled.

"It sounds like fun. I guess there's a haunted house in Webster Park on Halloween. That's something I wouldn't mind checking out."

"I'm always up for a good scare." Eden checked her watch.

"I have to get going, see you later."

"Okay." Eden hurried to her locker, grabbed her Chemistry stuff, and rushed off to class.

The three dead campers were the talk of the class. Eden found out they were college students from Salem minding their own business. She even overheard talk about how the bodies looked. Now how Kate knew that was beyond her. Trent was in on the conversation with Kate, Reid was talking to a few girls Eden hasn't met yet, and Vincent was sitting next to Eden.

"You alright?" Vincent asked her.

"Yeah, just observing" she smiled. He chuckled as the talking around them increased.

"There hasn't been a killing on the island has there?"

"No murders."

"Do you think it's true about how the bodies looked? How would Kate know that?"

"Her dad is a coroner in Pride's Crossing and considering how persuasive she can be, he probably told her everything."

"I don't think I would want to know."

"Maybe not every detail."

"I guess it all depends on who passed away. If it was a family member or a friend, I would want to know everything." Eden wished she hadn't said that. The loss of her mother was still just as hard and painful as the night it happened, but she expected it to be. Eden still hasn't told anyone about her mom.

She didn't notice Vincent looking at her with worried eyes. She kept her ears open and listened to the conversations around her.

At lunch, Rowan continued her questions from that morning about Eden being a witch. Eden didn't mind answering them and now that she knew the truth about the boys, she felt more confident about sharing her secret. She saw that Vincent was doing his best to lighten up around people which made her happy.

Eden was walking to her car when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around and saw Caleb making his way to her.

"Hey Caleb" she smiled.

"Hey. Are you busy after you leave here?"

"I didn't eat anything at lunch today, so I was going to go to Wendy's. You want to come?"

"Sure, I didn't eat much today either. I have a lot of make up work to do for English and I don't remember the beginning of The Scarlet Letter. I was thinking maybe you could help me with it."

"Yeah, no problem. We can grab some food and then go back to my house."

"Sounds good, I'll follow you."

"Okay."

Eden waited for Caleb to pull up next to her and then he followed her to Wendy's. They grabbed their food and went back to Eden's house.

Caleb entered the house behind Eden and Abigail greeted them.

"You have a boyfriend already?" she asked Eden.

"Gram! This is Caleb Wolf. Caleb, this is my grandma Abby."

"Ah yes, the boy from the drawing. It's nice to meet you Caleb" Abigail laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm going to help Caleb with some make up work if that's okay."

"Sure. It's nice out, why don't you two sit outside at the table" Abigail suggested.

"That sounds good to me" Caleb smiled.

"Okay, follow me." Clark was right behind them and they went out back. Abigail watched from the window as her granddaughter and Caleb sat down next to each other.

"I hope you know what you're doing boy" she said out loud. She saw how Caleb made Eden laugh and she worried. Abigail saw the same thing happen with Diana when she was younger, only it was with Eden's father. Abigail knew that the relationship between Eden and Caleb would only get stronger from here on out.

Helping Caleb with the make up questions were quick and easy and in return, Caleb helped Eden with her Calculus. They spent more time talking to one another than doing homework, which neither of them seemed to mind much at all.

As it started getting dark outside, Abigail turned on the outside lights.

"Are you going to that Halloween dance?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Nina and I already bought our costumes" Eden laughed.

"Already?"

"We went to Pride's Crossing after she showed me around the island and we found this Halloween store. We started looking and decided to grab our costumes then instead of later. If we didn't, the costumes would have been gone."

"And what are you going as?"

"Robin Hood." Caleb laughed and asked, "Let me guess, it's a dress instead of pants?"

"Bingo!"

"Very nice. I'm not sure if I'm going yet."

"You should! Nina talked me into setting the thing up, so you have to go and tell me how I did."

"I'll let you know," he said.

"I can live with that. Did you think we were going to see each other again?" Eden asked.

"Honestly, I didn't."

"Me either, but I'm glad we did."

"Me too. You'll have to show me that drawing sometime." Eden smiled and took out her sketch pad.

"I'll just draw another one for you."

"Right now? Don't you need more light?" he questioned.

"I have enough from the flood lights." Eden took out a sharpened pencil and opened the pad up to a new page.

As she drew, she glanced at him a few times, but there wasn't a need to. Eden had already memorized Caleb by heart.

It took her no more than a half an hour because she only drew his face and shoulders. Eden shaded where it needed shading and signed it at the bottom and put the date below her signature. She removed the piece of paper from the pad and handed it to him.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Caleb continued to stare at the drawing of himself.

"I love it. You have a great talent Eden, thank you."

"You're welcome" she grinned. Caleb could see the gold ring in her eyes shine brilliantly and he smiled back.

"Come on you two! Dinner is on the table!" Abigail shouted from the door.

"I wish I could stay for the meal, but my Aunt Nell and I already have dinner plans," Caleb said as he stood up.

"That's no problem. I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right in Gram! I'm walking Caleb to his car!"

"It was nice meeting you Caleb!" Abigail shouted.

"Same to you!" Eden tossed her backpack onto the small wooden deck and Caleb followed her around to the front.

They approached Caleb's car and he tossed his messenger bag into his backseat.

"Thanks for your help with the questions" he told her.

"Thanks with the Calculus" she replied.

"Anytime. Math is my strongest subject." She didn't know whether to hug him or start walking to the door. By the look on his face, he was struggling with the same situation.

"Thank you for the drawing as well."

"You're welcome Caleb." He made the first move and hugged her. He still smelt the same as he did at the beach and his grip on her was strong and comfortable.

To Caleb, having his arms around Eden was something he hasn't done with a woman in many years. He treated her like she was going to break in his hands, but he knew she was stronger than that. He couldn't deny his attraction to her. One smile from her and he was hers for the taking.

Caleb pulled away and got in his car.

"I'll see you later" he told her.

"Okay." She gave him a little wave and went into the house.

That night, Caleb went back to the site where the campers were found. The only scent he could pick up was that of blood of the deceased, which wouldn't help him track the killer.

Vincent started to notice how close Eden and Caleb were getting and it bothered him more than his own brother did. She had no idea what he was and Vincent didn't have it in him to tell her…yet.

He wanted to protect her, and not just from Caleb, but from everything. She has a good influence on Vincent and he knew it. She could see right through him, which most people, especially women, couldn't do.

Vincent was leaning up against his locker before first class. Eden and Caleb were chatting at her locker and Vincent was watching them like a hawk.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're watching Eden and Caleb?" Reid asked, leaning up against a locker.

"I'm making sure he doesn't try anything" Vincent replied.

"I'm sure."

"I don't trust him Reid, I never have."

"You know what I think?"

"I can't begin to guess what goes on in that head of yours."

"I think you like Eden and you're jealous of Caleb" Reid smirked.

"Is _that _what you think?" Vincent grinned.

"It bothers you to see her give him so much attention, especially because she's a witch and he's a vampire," said Reid, keeping his voice low.

"That's not it."

"I know you better than anyone else Vince, that's exactly what it is. Eden can take care of herself."

"She doesn't know him," Vincent said through gritted teeth.

"Look at them! He's not a threat to her!"

"Not yet."

"We'll all be ready _if _that time comes, you know that."

"Yeah."

"You don't think he knows you're constantly watching him?"

"I don't care." Reid stepped in front of his brother and looked him in the eye.

"Would _you_ like it if he constantly watched you and her together?" Vincent didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought" Reid added with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER. SEVENTEEN

Eden, Nina, and Rowan decided to go to Eden's house for a little while. They did some homework and Abigail fixed them some snacks.

"I have to head to Hargrove's to bring them some more seasonings and homemade teas" Abigail told the three girls at the bistro.

"Okay. Hey Gram, do you think the three of us could look for your Book of Shadows in the attic? I want to take a look inside it" Eden asked.

"I don't see why not, just be careful. It's been a while since I've been up there."

"We will." Abigail grabbed her large bag and left the house.

"Come on." Nina and Rowan followed Eden upstairs and they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Eden opened up a door, flicked on a light, and they saw a staircase that led straight up.

"Creepy," Rowan remarked. Eden laughed and started up first, followed by Nina, and finally Rowan.

The attic was huge and full of this and that. They saw boxes of all sizes, old toys, a few dressers, and a rack with old coats and dresses.

"It smells like old people up here," said Nina, wrinkling her nose. Eden and Rowan laughed as they started going through boxes.

"This stuff must have belonged to your grandfather." Rowan held up an old white button up shirt.

"You should check out all these pictures Eden!" Nina exclaimed. Eden stopped looking through the box she had and joined Nina at one of the three dressers.

"That must be grandpa with my mom."

"That baby is in a boy's outfit, so it can't be your mom."

"A neighbor boy then." Eden picked up two pictures; both of them had four boys and a girl in it; one was in front of her grandmother's house and the other was in front of a house she didn't recognize.

"Who do you think that is?" Rowan asked, pointing to the picture on the right.

"I know that the picture on the left is my mom. This other one looks like my grandmother" Eden replied, looking at the picture more carefully.

"It's funny how the pictures almost look alike."

"It's weird." Eden placed the pictures off to the side and started looking in a different dresser. This one was full of books.

"Why wouldn't her Book of Shadows be where she can find it? Doesn't a witch write everything down in one of those?" Nina asked.

"Maybe hers is full or something. I keep mine in my room, but I don't have a lot written down in it yet." Eden continued looking until she came to the final drawer. She opened it and saw a medium sized brown leather book that was untitled.

"I think I found it guys," said Eden. The two girls joined her at the dresser as Eden opened up the book. The first page was a long poem that Eden didn't recognize.

"That's the blessing of the Book of Shadows" Rowan told her. They flipped through the pages and saw a bunch of spells.

"Is there a love spell in there?" Nina asked.

"Who do you love?" Eden asked her. Nina didn't say anything.

"She loves Reid" Rowan laughed.

"Shut up!"

"No way!" Eden already knew that.

"So what. I don't just like Reid though."

"Who else?"

"Chad."

"No way!" Rowan shouted.

"Yes way!"

"I would never have guessed you liked Chad! You're better off with him then Reid!" Eden told her.

"Reid is the bad boy and Chad is the good guy."

"Reid isn't a bad anything Nina. He has that cunning smile and all, but what has he actually done that makes him bad?" Nina and Rowan looked at each other.

"Good point. I guess he isn't that bad, but he dresses like it" Nina giggled.

"What about you Rowan?"

"Tim Rollins."

"Who's that?"

"He's a junior and captain of the baseball team" Rowan smiled.

"You should ask him to the dance" Nina told her.

"I was thinking about it. I also like Caleb, but he's already taken."

"By who?" Eden asked.

"You," Nina and Rowan said together.

"You're talking crazy."

"Are we? Come on Eden! You two spend all of your time together and we always see you two talking and giggling. Don't tell us something isn't going on!" Nina boasted.

"We're not a couple or anything, we're friends."

"For now," said Rowan.

"Vincent also likes you."

"Vincent does?" Eden asked Nina.

"You haven't noticed?"

"No."

"He only smiles around you."

"Big deal! He smiles around me, so what."

"I'm just letting you know." Rowan was back at the dresser she was looking through, fumbling through papers.

"Hey Eden?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Andrew?" Rowan asked.

"Who?" Eden questioned.

"Andrew Gregory. I have his birth certificate right here."

"Let me see." Eden walked to Rowan and was handed the piece of notarized paper. She examined it and grew instantly confused.

"I have no idea who this is. I'll have to ask Gram about it." She kept reading the words on the paper, but they didn't make sense to her.

"Come on, let's go look at the book some more," said Nina.

"Yeah." Eden took the paper and pictures downstairs with her and shut off the light.

They went to Eden's room and sat on the bed; Eden opened the book and they continued flipping through the pages.

"I'd love to try that love spell in there" Nina chuckled.

"Do you really think you should?" Eden asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're messing with free will here. I have to admit, I did do my own love spell on someone else, but that doesn't mean it will work forever."

"I don't know how else Reid will notice me."

"He's a player Nina, don't even bother. Why don't you focus on Chad? He's a great guy. I used to like him" Rowan told her.

"Why don't you like him anymore?" Eden asked.

"Well, I told him how I felt and he said that he didn't like me like that, he wouldn't want to ruin the friendship, and I'm Trent's cousin and that may not go well with Trent. I said okay and about a week later, Tim and I started talking."

"At least he was nice about it and you two are still friends," said Nina.

"I'm surprised Kate hasn't tried a spell on the Wesley's," said Eden.

"She did, but only on Reid. Vincent broke the spell and boy was she angry!" Nina laughed.

"That chick needs a reality check."

"Now she's trying to go after Caleb."

"She is, is she?" Eden smiled.

"Oh yeah, but she asked Vince and Reid to the dance and they declined. My next guess is that she is going to ask Caleb."

"Isn't it a little early to be inviting someone to the dance?"

"It's only three weeks away Eden. And besides, Kate does everything early."

"I find it funny how much that girl hates me" Eden laughed.

"You definitely intimidate her Eden. She was Queen Bee before you got here and now you get the attention."

"I can't help that! I don't even want all the attention! She can have it!"

"She may try to mess with you. Kate has a few tricks up her sleeve and she doesn't know you're a witch."

"Let her try."

"You would kick her ass" Rowan laughed. Nina and Eden laughed with her.

Nina and Rowan left right after Abigail got home. Eden didn't want to ask about Andrew in front of her friends.

She joined her grandma in the kitchen and started peeling potatoes.

"Did you find my book?" Abigail asked her.

"Yeah. The three of us looked through your spells."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah. I also found something else that was interesting up there, but it's confusing."

"What did you find?"

"I found a birth certificate for an Andrew Gregory." Abigail's body froze when she heard those words.

"Gram? Are you okay?" Eden asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied.

"It stated you as the mother." Abigail didn't say anything.

"You had another child?" Eden added. Abigail turned around and said, "Yes. He was born four years before your mother."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

"How?"

"I was hoping I would never have to tell you this Eden, but since you now know about him, I might as well tell you. Sit down at the table." Eden sat down and her grandmother stayed standing.

"This may sound ridiculous to you, but it's the truth. This island was founded three years after the Salem Witch Trials. It was a place witches could go to be safe and they didn't have to worry about those who wanted to get rid of them, even if the trials were over. When things got settled, witches started disappearing and they were soon found along the banks of the beach either burned, strangled, or asphyxiated. It was hard to point out the culprit and when the murders started to decrease, people didn't worry anymore. Soon, everyone started moving here and witches were mixed with humans. Your Uncle Andy was seventeen when he was found asphyxiated on the beach across the way."

"Oh my god! Did you ever find who did it?"

"Never. We thought the witch hunters were long gone and had decided to leave this island alone, but we were wrong."

"Who could have known he was a witch?"

"I have a feeling Andy told someone in school and that kid told his parents." Eden couldn't believe what she was hearing. Witch hunters!

"Do you think they are still around?"

"I'm not sure. Andy was the last to die in over forty years. Well, die in that way."

"How would I be able to spot one?"

"You won't Eden. You have to be careful around people that's all. The boys are here to help you, just like you are here to help them."

"Family."

"Exactly. I don't want you to get discouraged though. Believing in something so much gives it power. Do not give them power over you."

"Like fear," said Eden.

"Yes, like fear. Now come on and help me with these potatoes. They don't peel themselves you know." Eden smiled, stood up, and continued with the food.

"So, who's Andrew?" Nina asked Eden as she bit into her apple. Since it was a nice day, they decided to eat outside.

"Who's Andrew?" asked Reid.

"She just asked that genius," said Trent, throwing a chip at him.

"Watch yourself kid, I'll take you out."

"I'm scared."

"Andrew was my uncle" Eden said.

"Really? What happened to him?"

"He was killed when he was seventeen."

"How?" asked Vincent.

"Witch hunters."

"Witch hunters?" Nina questioned. Vincent's face was expressionless and Chad, Trent, and Reid were now listening intently.

"My grandma told me that Gero Island was founded three years after the Salem Witch Trials ended and this is where all the witches fled to. Witches started to turn up on the beach dead by being burned, strangled, or asphyxiated. Uncle Andy was the last one to die."

"That's awful!"

"How would you know who a witch hunter was anyway?" asked Rowan.

"You don't. Anyone can live on the island Rowan, so there's no telling who is who. I don't think there are any witch hunters anymore. If there was, we would hear about more people dying in those three ways I told you."

"Not necessarily," said Reid.

"What?" asked Eden.

"There could still be hunters around. Who says the bodies had to be found?" A chill went up Eden's spine. He was absolutely right. There was no law saying that the bodies had to be found.

Vincent threw his lunch tray at Reid's head.

"What the hell!" Reid shouted.

"Shut up! You're scaring them!"

"I'm not scared, I'm just thinking" Eden lied.

"Right." Eden looked at him and his eyebrows raised. She forgot he was an Empath.

"Oh leave me alone" she chuckled.

"Don't worry about any kind of hunter ladies. Why do you think we're here? We all protect each other" Chad reassured the girls.

After school, Eden and Nina stayed for the Halloween dance meeting. Everyone threw around ideas on how to set up the gym, what kind of refreshments to serve, and snacks.

"We can have a large red punch fountain. It would look like blood and we can have severed bloody limbs around it and maybe in the punch" Eden suggested. A lot of the girls liked that idea and wrote it down.

"We could have body parts hanging from the ceiling!" Amy, a junior with long black hair and green almond shaped eyes, shouted out.

"We should have a coffin or something too. A few skeletons and hey, maybe even a huge illustration on one of the walls of a graveyard and a haunted house," said Nina.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! One wall can be a large graveyard with a haunted house off to the side and on the other wall another illustration of the woods" Eden smiled.

"That's a great idea girls! We just have to find the artists to do it."

"I will. I can do it by myself actually. I'll stay after everyday until they are finished and work on it during Art."

"If you need help, I'm sure someone in your class would be of assistance to you" Mrs. Merriam smiled.

"You should see this girl draw, she's amazing!"

"When can you start?" asked the teacher.

"As soon as possible. I will do some rough drafts tonight and bring them to you tomorrow."

"That sounds great Eden, thank you. I will get everything ready for you to start working. I was thinking about asking the boys in woodshop to build a large wooden arc people can walk through and we can paint it black. We can put cobwebs on there, what do you all think?" Everyone agreed. Eden could already see the murals in her head.

When Eden pulled into her driveway, she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in her spot. She got out and went inside the house with her purse and schoolbag.

"I'm home!" she announced.

"In here" she heard her grandma say from the living room. Clark barked and Eden walked down the hallway and turned into the room on the left. There was a stranger sitting in the chair near her grandmother. He was good looking with brown hair that looked like he ran his fingers through it a lot and brown eyes. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back.

"Eden, this is a friend of mine, Sam Reese. He's joining us for dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER. EIGHTEEN

Sam stood up and Eden shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Eden. Abby has been talking a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Reese. I'm afraid she hasn't mentioned you." Sam chuckled and sat back down.

"Your art on the wall is quite impressive" he complimented her.

"Thank you" Eden grinned.

"I draw from time to time myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, mostly landscapes though. I've drawn people, but I'm not as good as I once was."

"People can be tricky. I like drawing landscapes as well."

"I wouldn't mind looking at some if you have any."

"I have a bunch. They are right upstairs, I'll go and get them." Eden left the room, with Clark following, and they could hear her climb the stairs.

"Pictures don't do her justice," Sam said, sitting back in the chair.

"I know. She's beautiful."

"It's nice to finally meet her. I just wish she met me as her father, not as a stranger."

"I know Simon, but this way is easier. You'll have your time, just wait." Sam nodded.

"She looks like Diana."

"She has a good mix of both of you."

"Mostly her mother though. Her smile is hers. I can't figure out where those eyes came from though" Sam chuckled.

"She has Haidane eyes."

"Which one?"

"Mia Grace. You've never met her."

"I'm worried Abby. When I heard about those three dead campers, I immediately started thinking about Eden and that something could go wrong and she could be next."

"That's normal for a father Simon."

"I've seen Caleb."

"Do you think he's the one doing it?"

"No, I don't. I know Caleb and I know he wouldn't do that. He was friends with Diana and he never harmed her and there were no animal attacks when he was on the island."

"It's not Caleb. Nell called me when they were both at school about it. But, Caleb and Eden are getting quite close to each other."

"How close?"

"I've seen them and you can tell that Eden is quite smitten. If I thought it was a bad idea, I would stop it."

"He _is_ a vampire Abby."

"I know he is Simon, but with him around her, she will always be safe. Think about that." They heard footsteps in the hall and stopped talking. Eden came in with a large portfolio and handed it to Sam.

"This is a lot of my work" she told him. He opened it and started taking out the art. Abigail leaned over to look as well.

"You have an eye for detail" Sam smiled.

"A lot of people say that" Eden laughed. As they looked, Eden went into the kitchen and started on her homework. She smiled as she heard Sam and her grandma talk about her artwork.

After a delicious meal composed of grilled steak, baked potato, mushrooms, and salad, Sam decided to call it a night.

"It was very nice to meet you Eden."

"You too Sam. You'll have to show me some of your art sometime" Eden smiled.

"That can be arranged. I wouldn't mind a piece for my house if you have time."

"Sure. I'll be doing a lot of painting because I'm working on murals for the Halloween dance at school, but I can squeeze you in. Anything in particular?"

"How about a picture of me?" he grinned.

"Okay."

"You didn't mention the murals at dinner," said Abigail.

"It slipped my mind. Want to see what I've come up with so far?" They both said yes and Eden took out her sketchbook. She showed them the haunted woods first which they liked and then the graveyard.

"That's a bit creepy" Abigail laughed.

"Perfect," said Sam.

"They're going to be huge murals, so I have my work cut out for me."

"Are you drawing them out first?"

"No, I'm just going to start painting."

"You have quite a talent."

"Thanks."

"I have to head home and feed Juniper, so thank you for dinner Abby."

"You're welcome Sam."

"Goodnight ladies." He smiled and left the house.

"He's great Gram. How come he hasn't stopped by sooner?"

"Work keeps him busy. He owns a contracting company in Pride's Crossing and he does a bit of travelling during the day."

"I bet he does. I think I'll do his painting tonight."

"That's very nice of you. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She kissed her grandma's forehead and started upstairs with Clark at her heels.

After she changed her clothes, she grabbed a large piece of canvas from her closet and placed it on her easel.

As she painted his picture, Eden couldn't help but feel this connection with Sam. She has always gotten along with people right off the bat with the exceptions of Kate, but it felt like Eden already knew Sam. At least a part of her does.

At ten thirty, Eden called it quits and left the picture to dry. It was really coming along and she was proud of her work so far.

Eden was standing in the same cream colored hallway again. She saw the same staircase and the same closet, but this time she heard shouting coming from the kitchen. She walked inside and saw a boy about her age, maybe a little older, and the same woman was yelling at him.

"I told you NOT to go up there! You have no business in there!"

"You have no business keeping her locked up there mom! She's a human being!" the boy shouted.

"She's the devil! We need to rid her of her evil ways!"

"The last time I checked, the devil was red and has a tail and horns." The woman's hand drew back and she swiped it across his face. Eden could literally feel it.

"You will not talk like that to me! Now get out before you cause more trouble! GET OUT!" Infuriated, the boy turned towards Eden and stomped out of the house. He looked so familiar. Eden had to get another look and followed him out the door.

Eden woke up in her room without looking at the boy again. It was almost five thirty, so Eden climbed out of bed and changed for her morning run.

After she got back and got dressed for school, Eden went downstairs and joined her grandma for breakfast.

"Hey Gram, I had this really weird dream last night."

"Oh?"

"I've had it before, except this time there wasn't as much to it."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm in this house and I found this weird looking key. I went up this staircase and at the end of the hall there was this door. The key fit in the lock so I unlocked it and went inside. There was a girl with her back to me and I couldn't see her face. I don't exactly remember what she said to me, but I was dragged out by this woman and she threw me out of the house. Last night, I was in the same house, but the woman was yelling at a boy a little older than me. She kept saying that the girl is the devil and she needed to be rid of her evil ways. I thought I recognized the boy, but before I could look at him again, I woke up."

"That is strange. What do you think?"

"I don't know. It was bizarre! And to have it twice is odd in my opinion. I've never had the same dream twice. I mean, it wasn't _exactly _the same, but it was a different aspect of it."

"What did the girl look like?"

"I didn't see her face, but she had long brown hair and she was tall. It looked like it could have taken place in the seventies, or maybe the eighties. I did see a lot of religious statues and a white outfit in the kitchen that I never really acknowledged. You think she could have been some type of priest?"

"It's possible."

"I can't figure out who she would be calling the devil though. I mean I know it was the girl upstairs, but why call her that? My guess is that she's a witch."

"I don't know, but the girl being a witch is a good possibility. Witches were often referred to as the devil back in the day." Eden thought about that as she ate her breakfast.

Eden's focus was mostly on her dream. Today, school was her second priority. Even at lunch, her friends noticed that she was thinking more than she was talking.

"What's with you?" Reid asked, nudging Eden in the arm.

"I had this weird dream last night that I keep thinking about. Do you guys know anything about the church and witchcraft back in the seventies or eighties?"

"Well, there were stories about Catholic priests who thought of us as evil."

"Really?" Eden asked Vincent, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah. Some even said that they would go as far as kidnapping a witch and they would perform an exorcism on him or her to banish the "evil" spirit. These are just stories of course."

"You think it could have happened?"

"Judging by how people are today, I would say yes," said Reid. A light bulb went off in Eden's head. That must have been it. The girl in her dream was going to be exorcised.

"Could someone die from an exorcism?"

"If the priest was inexperienced, the person that was being exorcised could become seriously ill. My guess is yes, that person _could_ die, but I haven't heard of a case like that" Trent told her. Eden nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go and find Mrs. Merriam to show her the sketches for the murals. I'll see you guys later."

"We'll go with you," said Nina. Eden smiled at them and the three of them left the cafeteria.

"Did she really have a dream about that?" Trent asked his friends.

"Nina mentioned it to me earlier" Chad replied.

"What are the odds she would have a dream about _that_?"

"You think Abby mentioned it to her?" asked Reid.

"No way. Abby wouldn't tell her something like that. I'm surprised Abby told her about Andrew," said Vincent.

"She didn't tell her about Andrew. Rowan found his birth certificate in the attic and Eden brought it up. Rowan told me about it" Trent told him.

"Eden will find out on her own."

"I wonder if she knows about her dad" Chad brought up.

"My guess would be no Chad and we are not going to bring anything up. If she asks us about it, then we'll tell her" Reid replied.

"No, we won't. We'll talk to Abby when Eden isn't around. I'll have Nina take her somewhere and then we can work everything out," said Vincent. They all agreed and didn't mention it again.

Eden and Nina stayed after school for the Halloween dance meeting. Everyone loved the ideas for the murals and Mrs. Merriam told Eden that all of her materials were in the Art room to get started. Nina decided to go with her to watch Eden at work.

The paper was incredibly long and tall, but Eden knew she could get everything accomplished.

"I wish I could bring this stuff home to work on it faster," Eden said as she started working on the trees.

"Wouldn't that be a hassle to keep rolling it up and stuff?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Have you thought about who you want to go to the dance with?"

"No, have you?"

"I wait for someone to ask me" Nina laughed.

"I think you should ask Chad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it. You should ask Caleb or Vincent."

"I'm not sure yet."

"If I ask someone, then you ask someone."

"We'll see Nina."

Eden lost track of time as she worked on the large mural. Mrs. Merriam came into the room and complimented her work so far and told them they could go home.

When Eden walked out to the parking lot, she saw Kate talking to Caleb at his car. Eden laughed to herself and continued to her vehicle.

"Hey Eden!" Caleb shouted. She looked at him and waved. Kate turned around and gave Eden a look of hatred.

She's plotting my murder right now, Eden thought to herself. She placed her bag on the backseat, got in, and drove toward home.

"So Caleb, I was thinking since the dance is coming up, maybe you'll want to go with me" Kate smiled at him.

"No thanks Kate" Caleb replied, opening up his car door.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm going."

"How could you not?"

"Easy. I don't show up."

"It's Eden isn't it? You like her" Kate asked, crossing her arms.

"You're not my type Kate. Excuse me." Caleb got in his car and started the engine. She watched as he drove away from her. Kate smiled deviously as she made her way to her vehicle.

As Eden was finishing up her painting for Sam, her face started to hurt. She put her brush down and felt her face, but it didn't feel unusual to her. She ignored it and went back to her painting.

After she finished, Eden checked her face in the bathroom mirror. Everything looked all right, but it still hurt. It was the feeling someone would get if a new pimple was surfacing, except nothing was there and she wasn't red. She shrugged and brought the painting downstairs to show her grandmother.

"He's going to love it Eden" Abigail smiled.

"I hope so. I think I'll head to bed early tonight. I want to go into school earlier than usual to work on the murals for the dance."

"What time do you plan to get up?"

"Five thirty like every morning, but I'm going to skip the morning run." Clark whimpered.

"I'm sorry boy" she added.

"I'll be up to make you breakfast."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay, goodnight." She kissed her grandmother's head and went upstairs with Clark.

_Why don't you want to go on our run? (Clark)_

"I have to go to school early Clark. Mrs. Bruno said she gets there at 6:30, so I plan to be there then. I'm sorry."

_You better make it up to me. (Clark)_

"I will. Does my face look weird to you?"

_No, why? (Clark)_

"It hurts and now it's starting to burn a little."

_I don't see a difference. (Clark)_

"It's probably nothing then. Goodnight." Clark jumped up and laid down beside her as she turned off the light.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER. NINETEEN

A woman with light blonde hair in a ponytail dressed in blue sweatpants and a white long sleeved shirt was running along the paved trail in Webster Park. There were only a few lamp posts giving off light and it was rounding to ten thirty in the evening. This was the only time she could get away from her two small children.

When she turned around to head back to her car, she saw a body on the ground in the dirt.

"Sir?" she called out.

"Help me," he said faintly.

"I can call an ambulance." The man's arm motioned for her to come closer and she took a few steps toward him.

"Please," he said in the same tone of voice. She hesitated at first, but she decided that she would help him.

"I'm going to help you up, okay?" The woman draped his arm around her shoulder and began to pull him up.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I was attacked" he breathed out.

"There have been a few animal attacks around here, you're lucky you survived it. At least you didn't become the news."

"No, but you will."

"What?" Suddenly, the man was behind her with his hands tightly holding her to him. His eyes turned a rusty red color and he sunk his fangs into the woman's neck. She screamed out in agony as he drained her last moments.

From a far distance, Caleb heard the cries and dropped the animal he was feeding from.

When the woman became limp, the vampire dropped her body to the ground and breathed in the night air. The light wind tousled his dirty blonde hair and his long black leather coat whipped around him.

"I'm waiting for you Caleb," he said as he licked the blood off his lips and was gone in a flash.

Caleb emerged from the woods and saw the body lying on the pavement. He got a heavy scent that was familiar to him and he stared out into the darkness. He made a run North and went as far as the scent took him, but there was no one in sight.

Angry, Caleb turned around and ran back to the body. He took out his cell phone and dialed *67911.

"911 Operator, please state your emergency."

"A woman was attacked on the trail in Webster Park," said Caleb, disguising his voice.

"Is she still alive?"

"No." Caleb hung up and started home.

Eden woke up and her face hurt worse than the night before. She went into the bathroom and was horrified at what she saw in the mirror. There were large boils all over her face. She didn't dare touch one and started screaming.

"Eden?" she heard Abigail shout. Eden ran down the hallway and stopped dead when she saw her grandma standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"What on earth happened to your face?!"

"I don't know! I just woke up this way!"

"Come on in here and I will see what I can do okay?" Eden followed Abigail into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Her room was very large with its own fireplace. Abigail took out a key from her bedside drawer and walked over to a large cabinet. Inside it were tons of little bottles.

"What are those?" Eden asked her, trying to calm down.

"All of this is spices, oils, and dried plants. I use a lot of it for healing and I'm sure I can make up a batch of something to help you. Now let's see here. Camellia will be very helpful and so will Chamomile to help break the spell."

"What spell?" Eden questioned.

"You don't honestly think this is normal, do you? Someone put a spell on you honey. Are you not getting along with someone in school?"

"Kate Basil, I should've known."

"Don't worry, I will have you all set by the time you have to go in." Abigail took out a few more ingredients and then closed the cabinet.

"I want you to relax your face. I will mix all of these ingredients together, soak a towel in it, and then it has to rest on your face for a little while." Eden nodded and watched as her grandmother formed the elixir.

"Why don't you go lay in bed and I will bring the cloth when I am finished okay?"

"Okay." Eden went back into her room and laid back down in bed. Her cell phone was flashing and she saw a voicemail icon on her screen. She dialed one, turned on her speakerphone, and listened.

"Hey honey, it's Lucy. I miss you so much! You're probably wondering why I'm calling you at this hour, but I haven't been sleeping well. I wanted to tell you that I sold your car for twelve hundred bucks and the money is in your account. The home improvement on the house has been done and I put the For Sale sign up. I already got a great offer! It's for three hundred thousand and they are working everything out with their bank, but I think the house is sold! You've got another one hundred fifty thousand coming to you girl! I hope school is going great and call me when you can. I know you've called and left messages, but things are busy at work. I love you, bye." Eden hung up and put her phone down.

"How cool is that Clark?" Clark was snoring away and Abigail entered the room with a large bowl that was steaming.

"Okay Eden, I'm going to soak this and place it on your face. Inhale the steam and let it soak into the boils. I'll come back in every ten minutes to re-soak it until they're gone. I don't think you'll be going into school early today."

"That's okay, just as long as these things disappear."

"They will, I promise." Abigail swished the towel in the mixture and rinsed it before placing it over Eden's face.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels nice actually and it smells good."

"That would be the sage. Now relax and imagine the boils disappearing."

"Okay." Eden was angry, but she did her best to clear her mind and focus on the boils getting smaller and smaller.

Abigail entered a total of three times and she was happy to report that the boils were gone.

"It usually takes a little longer than a half an hour to get rid of them, but you must have been concentrating really hard."

"I was." Eden sat up and felt her face; there was no sign of a boil.

"You look like you did yesterday" Abigail smiled.

"Thank god. I'm going to have a chat with that little witch." Eden got out of bed and went into her drawers for something to wear.

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"She thinks I'm trying to steal Vince and Reid from her, which isn't true! She likes Caleb too and it's not my fault that they want nothing to do with her."

"How do you feel about them?"

"Well, Reid is not my type at all. He's great, but I wouldn't date him. Vincent and I are getting closer I think. I see him smile more and he's starting to open up and he's very striking. With Caleb, the first time I met him something just clicked. I couldn't stop thinking about him and I still can't. Everything about him is admirable and when he hugged me I didn't want him to let go."

"It sounds like you want something to happen with him."

"I do, but I…I guess I kind of like Vincent too. I find Caleb easier to talk to though, but at the same time I haven't exactly sat down with Vincent and had a long conversation."

"Why don't you get ready for school and I'll see you downstairs. You may be able to get there early like you wanted." Her grandmother left the bedroom and Eden jumped in the shower.

When Eden went downstairs, she heard the television on. She entered the living room and her grandmother was watching the screen.

"What's going on?"

"Another body was discovered this morning" Abigail answered.

"Where?"

"A mile and a half away from Webster Park along the trail. She must have been running late last night when she was attacked."

"Animal attack?" asked Eden.

"Yes."

"Was a name announced?"

"Amber Hessian. She was older than you and a mother of two."

"Those poor kids."

"You should grab something to eat before you go."

"I'll grab something at school, its fine. I'll see you later." Eden turned and left the house.

Eden arrived to school at six forty-five and she went right up to the Art room. Mrs. Bruno was sitting at her desk and Eden worked on the mural of the haunted woods.

"Your flair for art amazes me Eden." Eden laughed and said thank you as she continued painting the tall trees.

When the bell rang, Eden hurried down the stairs to her locker. She saw Kate out from the corner of her eye talking to Rowan and the group. Eden smirked and quietly walked up behind her.

"…so Eden won't be here today, sorry guys."

"Are you sure about that?" Trent asked her.

"Oh, I'm sure." Eden crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Kate turned around and Eden gave her a fake smile. Kate looked confused.

"She looks pretty good to me Kate" Reid laughed.

"What were you saying Kate?" Eden asked.

"She was saying how you weren't going to be in school because you weren't feeling well" Nina spoke up.

"Really? Well, I feel fine so I'm not sure where she gets her information. I don't know who you think you are Kate, but I'm not intimidated by you and I never will be. As you can see, your little spells aren't strong enough so I would appreciate it if you didn't cast them on me unless you want one coming to you and I will come up with something better than boils. The part that _really_ irritates me is that you're so worried about me when there are people dying on the island. Surely there has to be some compassion in that black heart of yours." Eden continued down the hallway with a smile on her face and Kate stomped away defeated.

"That was incredibly hot!" Trent shouted.

"Yeah, I have to agree" Reid laughed.

***

"So, what really happened this morning?" Chad asked Eden at lunch.

"I think she did it because of yesterday after school. She was talking to Caleb when I left and she gave me this really bad look like always. I must have interrupted their conversation or something but whatever. I went home and worked on a painting and my face started to hurt, but there was nothing visible. I shrugged it off and when I woke up this morning, there were nasty boils all over my face. Gram made this mixture and got rid of them, but I also did my part of concentration. Gram broke the spell."

"Kate knows you're a witch now and since you got past that spell, she may not try again" Nina told her.

"She may," said Vincent.

"I'll be ready for her if she wants to mess with me again."

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Kate and her best friend Ashley.

"Can you believe that she _actually _said that to me?"

"I know! What are you going to do about her?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know!"

"Clearly she's a witch right?"

"If you've been listening to anything I've said you would know that she's a witch" Kate retorted. Ashley squinted her eyes and looked away.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want her out of the way Ash, that's what I want. What about your friends?" Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"You know the friends I'm talking about!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"You realize that you're talking about killing her, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I like…" Kate stared directly into her eyes and said, "It sounds like a great idea and you will do as I say, won't you?" Ashley nodded and gave her the famous Kate smile.

"Very good. I'll see you later." Kate stood up and Ashley watched her as she walked out of the cafeteria. Ashley looked down at her right hand and opened it to find her small custom made iron pentagram. Her smile went from ear to ear as she took out her cell phone.

Eden and Nina stayed after school, but Eden went straight to the Art room and Nina went to the auditorium. She found it a lot easier to work without others watching her.

She found herself more alert now since she said the things she said to Kate. She couldn't imagine what that girl had up her sleeve now.

Trent, Reid, Chad, and Vincent pulled into Eden's driveway and parked behind Abigail's car. Before they could reach the door, it opened and Abigail stepped out.

"How are you boys?"

"We're good. We want to speak with you."

"What about?"

"Eden."

"Of course. Why don't you come inside, you're not the only one who's here."

"Caleb" Vincent muttered. They all entered the house and were led into the living room where Caleb was sitting in the large white chair.

"Surprise surprise. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk about Eden. It's good that you're here" Chad replied.

"It is?" Vincent asked him.

"You will all get along in my house. I'm sure you all heard about the killing last night, right?" Abigail asked the group; everyone nodded.

"I heard the screams from where I was feeding, but I didn't make it there in time."

"That's convenient," said Vincent. Caleb stood up and his eyes started turning black. Vincent stood up as well and they were within an inch from each other, teeth bared. Trent and Chad pulled Vincent back and Reid grabbed a hold of Caleb's arm.

"Stop it right now! We have to work together!" Abigail shouted, standing in the middle. Caleb's eyes went back to normal and he sat down.

"You're both older than that so knock it off!"

"I'm sorry Abby" Caleb told her.

"So am I," said Vincent.

"Now, go on with your story."

"When I got there, he was already gone, but I could smell him. I know I've smelt that scent before. I followed it North, but I couldn't find him. I called 911 from the body and left."

"We have to find this guy! That's four bodies in a week! Do you think someone followed you here?" Trent asked.

"I'm not sure, anything's possible. What about Eden now?" asked Caleb.

"What have you told her Abby?" Reid asked.

"She asked about Andrew and I told her what happened to him. She brought up a strange dream she had, but I didn't go into depths with it. She mentioned the woman possibly being a priest, but I said I didn't know."

"She told us about it too. Eden asked about the church and witchcraft back in the seventies and eighties and we told her that we heard stories of priests who would go as far as kidnapping them for exorcisms. Does she know about her dad yet?" asked Chad.

"No, but she has met him as Sam Reese. The night she met him is when she had the dream" Abigail replied.

"She's going to figure everything out Abby. Did you tell her the truth about us?" asked Reid.

"Of course not!"

"What about me?" Caleb questioned.

"No."

"Something bad is going to happen and soon. She should know," said Trent.

"I want to hold her off from the truth as long as possible. She's not ready for all of this, not right now." All of the boys looked at each other with questionable expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked her.

"She'll tell you when she's ready and that's all I'm going to say."

"You can't shelter her forever" Vincent told her.

"Don't give me a lecture. I'm just as old as you are!"

"Let's calm down Abby."

"I will tell her when it's the right time. Meanwhile, all of you need to look after each other. What about Nina and Rowan? What do they know?"

"They know the _whole_ truth about us, but Caleb they don't know about yet. We do intend to tell them soon" Chad replied. Vincent was getting a strong poignant emotion from Abigail and he knew she felt that for Eden; his mind started to wander.

"Eden will be home any minute from the dance meeting, so you all should go on home." All of the boys stood up and Trent, Chad, Reid, and Vincent left.

"I was thinking about asking Eden to the Halloween dance. How do you feel about that?" Caleb asked Abigail.

"If that's something you want to do, then do it" she smiled.

"I wasn't going to go, but I think I should just in case something happens. Big crowd, lots of meal tickets for a hungry vampire."

"I think you want to go just to go Caleb" Abigail chuckled.

"Well that too" he smiled.

"Ask her then. I know you like Eden, I'm not an idiot."

"I really do."

"Get going, she'll be home any minute." He nodded and left.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER. TWENTY

There was a week before the Halloween dance and Eden was hurrying the murals. She had completed the haunted woods and was now working on the graveyard. She started the outline for the house and was working on the porch when there was a knock on the classroom door. Eden turned around and saw Caleb standing there.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey." He walked in and observed what she was working on.

"It's not much yet, but it will be."

"I'm sure it will. I wanted to ask you something if you have a minute."

"I have all the time in the world, what's up?"

"I've been thinking about the dance and I wanted to know if you want to go with me." Eden's butterflies kicked into overdrive as a smile formed on her face.

"I would love to" she answered.

"Great. I'm looking forward to seeing that Robin Hood outfit" he laughed.

"What are you planning to be?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm…well considering you're muscular in your arms, you should be a superhero."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking Green Arrow" Eden grinned.

"Isn't he blonde?"

"Yeah, but so what. Have you watched the movies they make these days? They're getting the heroes wrong all the time! Besides, you would look good in the tank top" Eden giggled.

"I'll see what I can find, thanks for the suggestion."

"Thanks for asking me."

"I'll let you get back to work."

"You can stay if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to break your focus."

"Don't worry. Pull up a seat." Caleb sat down on a nearby table and watched as Eden continued painting. He didn't focus so much on her painting, but just her in general.

"You know, I do have a little experience with painting if you want some help" Caleb offered.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can start painting the night sky if you want." Caleb stood up and Eden grabbed him a paintbrush and some black paint.

Even as he was painting, he couldn't help but glance at her. She was up on the ladder, painting the roof of the house.

"You like looking me?" Eden asked.

"What?" She laughed, stepped off the ladder, and flashed Caleb a smile.

"You heard me. You don't think I don't know you're looking me? You're a guy! If you didn't look there would be something wrong with you or you're gay. Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay then." They both laughed as Eden grabbed more paint for the roof.

"I won't look if it bothers you."

"I don't care if you do honestly. You wouldn't be the first guy who did."

"How could a guy _not _look at you?" Eden looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Eden's cell phone went off in her purse and as she went to step off the top step, her foot got caught and she yelped. Caleb dropped what was in his hands and caught her as she fell backward before she could hit her head on the step.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"My hero" she grinned. He laughed and helped her down. She took her cell phone out of her purse and read the text message from Nina.

"Aww!" she said out loud.

"What?"

"Chad asked Nina to the dance!"

"I didn't know he liked her."

"I did and she likes him. She also likes Reid, but I won't go there" Eden laughed. She responded to the text and looked at the clock. Time flew by and it was already four thirty.

"I think we should call it a day Caleb. I'll come in early tomorrow and work on it some more."

"Okay." He picked up the brushes and bowl of water and walked over to the sink. Eden grabbed the paints and put them away in the cabinet next to the faucet. Eden grabbed one of the paintbrushes and started to clean it off.

"I would have gotten it" Caleb laughed.

"I can clean my own."

"I can clean it too," he said matter-of-factly. Eden was debating whether to go in for the kill and kiss him, but she had never been that kind of girl. She was not much of an enforcer, although there had been times when she had to be.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." They were still trying to get all the paint off the brushes.

_Should I just kiss him? I should just do it. The worst thing he could do is leave and not talk to me. I would really HATE that! What if he likes it and kisses me back? I would probably melt right here! I am such a coward!, _Eden thought to herself.

"I think the brushes are clean enough." He shut off the water and placed both paintbrushes with the other ones.

"I should get home, but thank you for helping me" Eden told him.

"Anytime." She smirked and walked over to her purse and schoolbag.

Caleb walked Eden out to her car and watched as she drove away. He knew that getting involved with her right now wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, not with a vampire on the loose killing people, especially when he's smelled this vampire's scent before.

"So today in the Art room Caleb asked me to the dance" Eden told Nina on the phone. She had a smile on her face and was watering the plants in the greenhouse.

"No way! That's awesome!" Nina shouted.

"He helped me paint a little and I almost kissed him. I mean, I wanted to but I always chicken out."

"Go for it! What's the worse that can happen?"

"He hates it and never talks to me again."

"Well, that's true" Nina laughed. Eden continued down the rows of plants as she continued to chat with her friend.

"So Chad asked you to the dance" Eden brought up.

"Can you believe it?! I squealed." Eden laughed and replied with, "Like I said before, focus on Chad more than Reid. You watch, Reid will notice you now."

"I've noticed that guys do that!"

"Promise me you won't get rid of Chad for Reid Nina. Chad is better for you."

"I like Chad so don't worry. You are right about Reid being a player. I can't tell you how many girls he's toyed with and I don't want to be another on his list."

"Good for you. Hey, I have to finish watering Gram's plants and flowers, so I will talk to you later."

"Okay, see you later." Eden hung up and finished up with the plants.

A car pulled into the driveway of a large dark brown ranch house. A total of four people got out of the vehicle and knocked on the door. Ashley opened it and invited them inside. They all gathered in the living room and sat down wherever there was space.

"Thanks for coming over guys."

"What's going on Ash?" the eldest of the group, Doug, asked her. He had tousled dark hair, green eyes, and stubble facial hair along his chin.

"Kate has asked us to do her a favor" she smiled.

"Kate as in the Kate who's a witch?" asked Amelia, a long haired blonde with deep brown eyes. She was snuggled up to a tall, muscular blonde.

"Yes."

"You still have that pentagram we gave you right?" Amelia's boyfriend, Chris, asked.

"I keep it with me all the time, _especially_ when I'm with her. She wants to get rid of this girl, Eden Pogue, and Kate actually tried to manipulate me. Of course I made it seem like she did so she doesn't get suspicious."

"What did this Eden do to her exactly?" asked Whitney, a beautiful black haired girl with brown almond shaped eyes questioned.

"You guys know how Kate is. If anybody steals her attention, she gets revenge. Well, Kate had cast a spell on Eden and Eden broke it, so now Kate wants Eden gone."

"I'm sick of your friend Ashley."

"Trust me, so am I!"

"So Eden is a witch, is she? Well, I'm sure we can help, can't we guys?" Doug smiled. His friends agreed with large grins on their faces.

"Since we're going to take care of her, we might as well take Kate out too," said Ashley.

"I thought she was your best friend?" asked Chris.

"She's a witch and she's dangerous. I've seen what she can do."

"We'd be glad to help, but unfortunately we can't do anything till the end of November on the account that we're not on break till then" Doug told Ashley.

"That's fine" she smiled.

"You have a bit of evil in you" he grinned.

"I always have."

Over the weekend, Eden looked through her grandmother's Book of Shadows. There were interesting spells and incantations written down, as well as full descriptions of the different kinds of plants she used when she was younger.

Eden heard her grandmother yell from the kitchen and she hurried down the stairs.

"Gram? Are you okay?" she asked her, stepping into the room.

"I'm fine, I just cut myself with the knife is all" Abigail replied, pressing her left hand hard around her right.

"Let me see."

"It's all right Eden."

"Let me see Gram." Eden took Abigail's hand away and looked at the wide open wound on her finger.

"Just relax and hold your hand steady for me" Eden added. She placed one hand on the bottom of Abigail's and lightly touched the cut with her pointer, middle, and ring finger. She concentrated hard on the cut getting smaller and smaller and her grandmother watched as the wound disappeared.

"I wish I had that gift."

"You do Gram. You got rid of the boils that were on my face."

"That's not what I mean dear. You have the power to transfer your energy to heal. Mine is done with plants. A lot of witches envy your natural ability."

"I've healed Clark's broken leg when he fell down the stairs in the fire, but I've never tried to heal a human bone yet or tried healing large cuts. It would drain a lot of my own energy."

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

"Well, I've did some research on the computer, but even the internet isn't always reliable. I guess I don't have a good answer for that" Eden laughed.

"Have you ever made things float?"

"I've never tried."

"Do you want to?"

"I'm always up for something new" Eden smiled. Abigail held her hand out over the bowl on the counter. As she slowly lifted her hand, the bowl followed as if it weighed nothing.

"It's not just concentration mind you. You need to feel it. You have to want to make the object or person float."

"Person?"

"Trained witches can lift people easily."

"Could you lift me?" Abigail held her hand toward Eden and closed her eyes, concentrating on Eden's body rising off the ground. As Eden's body lifted, she tried hard not to giggle, but it was difficult.

"This is insane!" Her feet touched the ground again and Abigail opened her eyes.

"See, nothing to it."

"I think I'll wait to try that. So, can you fly?"

"My broomstick isn't for flying sweetheart" Abigail chuckled.

"Could you though?"

"No, I can't and I haven't met a witch who could either. Some of the things you see in videos are just for entertainment" she answered.

"What's going to happen if more deaths occur grandma?" Eden asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know what the Sheriff plans to do. I'm sure he is sending people out into the woods to look for the animal that could have done this."

"That's ridiculous though. How can you pinpoint what animal did it? I think there's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"What if it _isn't _an animal? What if it's a person? I have heard of killers leaving the same marks on their victims."

"You think someone is killing these people?"

"I don't know, it's just a theory. It's not like I'm going to go out and play Nancy Drew though, so don't worry."

"I didn't think you would. Let's talk about something else. How are the murals coming along for the dance?"

"The graveyard should be done by Thursday. Friday after school I'm staying after to help set up the dance in the gym, then I have to run back here and get ready."

"You're going with Caleb, right?" Abigail smiled.

"Yes, he asked me to go with him" Eden replied, blushing.

"No one else asked you?"

"Nope."

"How about Kate? Has she been bothering you?"

"She hasn't said a word to me. She doesn't scare me and I told her that."

"Good for you. Just the same, be careful."

"I plan to."

Eden helped get dinner started as her grandma told her stories of when she was younger and training with her great grandmother. Eden found the stories quite interesting and took mental notes about casting spells and the concentration it takes to do them.

She couldn't help but wonder why her mother didn't want to live in this world of the supernatural. Even though she was a witch herself, Eden didn't think there were others that could do what she did. Of course, every witch is different and considering the fact that Eden didn't have any training, she felt that she knew enough.

In this house, she felt more at home than she did in the seventeen years she lived in Seattle. People understood her here and she didn't have to hide her secret. In a way, she was disappointed that her mom wouldn't let her in on any of it.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER. TWENTY-ONE

Over the next three days, there had been another death; another man. Sheriff Bostwick told a news anchor that they were taking every precaution, but so far the island hasn't seen much done.

Eden worked on the mural with all the free time she could gather. Caleb didn't mind spending some time after school to help her paint, which did help a lot. Their bond was getting stronger and every time she saw him, she lit up inside. She tried not to show it so much in front of Vincent, but Eden couldn't help it.

Sam visited again on Tuesday and had dinner. He had also brought over a few of his own paintings and drawings to show Eden. The more she talked with him, the more comfortable she felt. Their relationship grew stronger with every laugh and she wondered if that was what it felt like to have a father. Again, she had another dream about the house and the girl and this time it was exactly like the first dream she had. Eden couldn't understand why it was after she saw Sam.

Chad and Nina spent more time together and like Eden expected, Reid started to pay more attention to Nina. Nina kept her word and didn't worry about him.

Vincent and Eden started talking more and she was starting to get inside his head. At times she could see that it bothered him, but he never stopped talking. She knew he needed someone to talk to and she couldn't imagine what talking to Reid was like. Reid wasn't a bad guy, but he did think he was more wise and that didn't blow over with Vincent very well.

Kate acted as if Eden didn't exist anymore, which was good for everyone. Eden didn't miss the nasty looks and glances from afar. She got a kick out of watching Kate parade around in her skimpy little outfits and having her way with all the poor souls of the male race. Trent was always first in line trying to get her attention and sometimes she did take advantage of it. In the end, he was always left on the sidelines.

It was Thursday and Eden rushed up to the Art room after the final bell rang. Caleb was already waiting for her with the paintbrushes and the different tubes of paint laid out on the table.

"Thanks for all your help this week Caleb" Eden told him, dropping her bags on the floor and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"No problem" he replied, handing her an orange apron. She tied it around herself as Caleb got the ladder to continue finishing the last little section of the sky. Eden sat herself on the floor and went to work on the tombstones.

"So tomorrow, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Caleb asked her.

"Well, the dance starts at seven and I'll be here till at least six setting the place up. I'm sure we don't _have _to be here right at seven."

"I'll pick you up at seven, how's that?"

"That sounds good. I've been meaning to ask, did you ever find a Green Arrow outfit?"

"No, I didn't, but I found something to wear."

"What are you going to be?"

"You'll see."

"I see how it is" Eden laughed.

"Why ruin the surprise?"

"I was kidding, I can wait. I'm a very patient person."

"You'd have to be to work on paintings like these" Caleb laughed.

"Painting and drawing is my release from everything" Eden told him.

"Like what?"

"Nervousness, anger, pain, just everything." Caleb could tell she was thinking about her mom and wondered why she didn't bring it up yet. The glossiness of her eyes also gave it away.

Caleb finished up the sky and hopped of the ladder, which caused Eden to jolt a bit. He rinsed his brush and sat down next to Eden to work on headstones.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caleb asked as he dipped his brush in the dark gray paint.

"Absolutely" Eden answered as she mixed the gray paint with a little bit of black to coarsen up the gravestone.

"Would you like to come to my house Saturday night for dinner?"

"Is Nell going to be there too?"

"No, just you and I," he said, outlining a headstone.

"So, it's a date?"

"Yeah." He paused his painting and looked over at her as Eden thought about it. She glanced at him, smiled, and said, "It's a date." He gave her a wide smile and continued painting.

"Thank god the graves are the only things we have to do!" Eden exclaimed. Caleb laughed and said, "I'm having fun! I get to contribute to this dance and I got to spend time with you."

"You can always spend time with me" Eden told him, staring him in the eyes. They were as warm as the sun in July and Caleb could easily get lost in Eden's electric blues. He smiled and brought his face slowly to hers. Their lips met and a surge of electricity shot through them both, causing the kiss to be short but sweet.

"You couldn't wait until Saturday?" she laughed.

"I could have, but I didn't want to" he answered. Eden went to say something, but smiled instead and they went back to the mural.

Since the dance was tomorrow, final preparations were being made that day. Eden and Caleb were able to stay until six p.m. to finish the graveyard. She was very proud of the work they did and she couldn't wait until others could see them as well.

"Good work Caleb."

"Good? No, we did great. Well, _you _did great" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but with your help. Honestly, I'm going to miss staying after school to paint."

"You could always stay after school and paint Eden, the difference would be that you wouldn't be painting for a class or a school event."

"That's true." Eden grabbed the paintbrushes and dirty cup of water as Caleb picked up the paints. She rinsed them off good in the sink and dried her hands on a rough brown paper towel.

As Caleb and Eden were leaving the Art room, they bumped into Kate's best friend, Ashley.

"Hi Eden" Ashley greeted with a smile.

"Hi" Eden replied, a little curious as to why Ashley Lentil was talking to her. Since she was Kate's wingman, Eden would most likely be the first person on the list to be ignored.

"How did the murals come out?"

"Great" Caleb told her.

"I can't wait to see them tomorrow. Is Kate bothering with you?" Eden knew there was something weird going on.

"She hasn't yet, why do you ask?"

"She can be overbearing and downright evil."

"She can, but that's who Kate is. What she needs is a taste of her own medicine and maybe she'll see the light," Eden said.

"Maybe you should be the one to do that Eden. You have good reason to."

"I'll defend myself, but I'm not like her Ashley. I don't pray on other people for personal entertainment. I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Eden gave her a smile and Ashley continued walking. Caleb and Eden watched her as she disappeared around the corner and then looked at each other.

"That's a little suspicious, isn't it?" Eden asked.

"Just a little" he chortled.

"That makes me a little nervous to tell you the truth."

"I'm sure it's harmless. Let's get out of here." She nodded as he led her downstairs.

Caleb was taking a walk down his street, enjoying the night air. It had been a while since human blood was ingested into his system and he was craving exactly that.

After getting into his car, Caleb drove to the center of Beverly. Endicott College was nearby and Caleb noticed a lot of its students enjoyed a certain night club called Diamonds.

He sat down at a table and scoped out the bar scene. He saw a young brunette sitting on a stool next to a muscular blonde who was clearly saying all the wrong things. When he walked off, Caleb saw it as the perfect opportunity to move in.

"You don't look like you're having much fun," Caleb said over the music.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked him.

"The look on your face says it is" he smiled.

"The blind date isn't going very well."

"They never do in my opinion. I stay away from them."

"I haven't been out in four months."

"Why's that?" he asked, moving closer.

"I'm busy with school."

"Law or Pre-Med?"

"Law" she smiled.

"You want to get out of here and go someplace more quiet?"

"I'm still on a date technically, so I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I understand." He stared into her eyes and said as his eyes changed size, "You want to leave with me." He leaned back and asked again, "You want to get out of here and go someplace more quiet?"

"Sure" she smiled. They both stood up and the girl followed Caleb out of the club.

"Where's your car?" she asked him.

"I thought it would be better if we walked actually. It's not too cold."

"Oh, okay then." They started down the busy street and walked into a nearby park.

"I'm Shannon by the way. What's your name?" the girl asked him.

"That's not necessary" he told her.

"Why not?" He stopped walking and she looked at him.

"You won't remember me after tonight" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" she giggled. Caleb got behind her and moved all of her hair to one side, inhaling her scent through his nostrils.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked, starting to get nervous.

"I'm fine, are you?" he replied.

"Honestly, you're making me nervous."

"I don't want to do that, so I apologize. Just relax and it will be all over soon."

"What will?" Caleb's eyes turned black and he opened his mouth to expose his extended canines. He covered her mouth with his hand and bit into her neck, swallowing the sweet tasting liquid. He could feel himself revitalize as he swallowed and she screamed into his hand.

Caleb pulled away and whipped her around so she was staring at him. She was in shock at this point and the scream couldn't come out. Caleb bit into his wrist and told her to drink it. She tried to pull away, but he forced his blood into her system. The bite marks on her neck closed up and he placed both of his hands on her face. As his pupils resized, Caleb said, "You do not know me. You were walking through the park and we ran into each other. You are going to Diamonds down the street to have some fun." Caleb let her go and she looked around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I have to get back to the club, but it was nice meeting you" Shannon smiled and continued walking.

When Caleb knew she was back at the club, he walked to his car and sat in the driver's seat. As much as her blood satisfied him, he felt guilty about using her. Caleb never used to care about who he fed upon, but after meeting Eden, he looked at it differently. He knows how helpless he makes his prey feel and Eden's face flooded his mind as the blood trickled down his throat, fulfilling his thirst. Animal blood he could live on, but Caleb didn't receive as much strength from a deer or a raccoon as he did from a human.

As he crossed the bridge to get to Gero Island, he could feel his strength fade. As long as he's been a vampire, he seems to forget the rule about running water. Once across, he felt good as new and started in the direction of his house.

As he turned down Logan Street, blues and reds were visual in his rearview mirror. Caleb quickly pulled off to the side, letting them pass, and he decided to follow them. When the police vehicles turned down Cadbury Lane, Caleb decided to park in the nearest parking lot and track them.

He moved swiftly through the woods until he saw where the cops had stopped. Caleb jumped into the tree above him and travelled speedily through the leafy branches.

Another body was visible to him and it was another young woman. Caleb listened intently as the police talked amongst themselves. Whoever was killing the people of Gero Island had to be found and fast.

Caleb walked into his house to find Nell glued to the television screen.

"Where have you been?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Another girl is dead."

"I know, it's on TV. You get anything while you were there?"

"I couldn't investigate with all the police there. His scent is long gone by now."

"Too bad. This guy needs to be caught Caleb. This one was only twenty years old," Nell said with concern.

"I knew she looked young."

"Where else did you go?"

"Beverly."

"You only go there when you're hungry."

"And I was." Nell tsked him, but with a playful smile.

"I know, I know. I can't just live off of animal blood Nell. I thought I could, but there's always this little voice inside telling me that I'm a vampire and human blood is normal."

"Just as long as you don't feed on the island."

"What are you watching?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Besides from the girl, there's three missing teenagers in Salem; two girls and a boy. There was four, but one was found in a wooded clearing burned to death."

"Burned?"

"Oh yeah. There was a pentagram carved in the poor boy's hand."

"A witch?" Caleb questioned.

"How many deaths have you come across that had a pentagram carved in the body's palm?"

"Not many. My guess would be witch hunters. I was in Salem just before I came home and there was talk about a group that hunts the paranormal. I found it to be bull, but now…"

"We have enough to deal with already and now this. Salem is only a half an hour away, if that."

"Who's to say that Gero Island is in danger of witch hunters though? We have to focus on the new vampire."

"We need to be prepared for anything Caleb."

"I agree, but we are dealing with six deaths now. I haven't seen the Sheriff accomplish much and there's school events coming up. Whoever this is will most likely start feeding upon younger prey and I can't let that happen. I got his scent once, but I couldn't find him."

"You'll find him Caleb. Just do your best keeping your friends safe and you may want to tell the boys about the death in Salem," said Nell.

"I'm sure they already know. For as long as I've known Evan..I mean Vincent, he doesn't sleep and has details before the others."

"I have to get some sleep. We can talk more later." Caleb nodded and watched her walk upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER. TWENTY-TWO

Eden arrived to school and met up with her friends on the lawn. They all looked a bit worried and she knew they had heard about the girl in Salem.

"Hey guys" she greeted them. They all said hello and Nina handed Eden a blueberry muffin.

"I'm sure you heard about the girl last night and the girl found in Salem right?" Vincent asked Eden.

"I found out this morning."

"And you know that there are three others missing as well?"

"In Salem you mean?"

"Yeah," said Rowan.

"I have reason to believe we have another case of witch hunters guys" Vincent told the group.

"How do you know?" Nina asked him.

"We know the girl who was killed, as well as the three missing people" Reid told her.

"I'm sorry guys" Eden told them.

"What do you think has happened with the other three?" asked Rowan.

"No one has found them yet," said Reid. A chill went down Eden's spine.

"This doesn't mean that they will come to Gero Island, right?" Nina asked.

"Sometimes a witch hunter will torture a witch so they will name off other witches. I can't speak for Meredith, but my guess would be that she wouldn't give up anyone. As for Shawn, Cassie, and Brianne, the hunters may still be trying to get information. Different groups have different methods" Chad answered.

"Where do they learn this crap?!" Eden demanded.

"The internet, movies, and in some cases their own family members. There are a lot of sources these days," said Trent.

"I hope they don't come here, that's all we need right now."

Most of the talk around school was about the Halloween dance, although Eden had come across some conversations about the girl found last night. She tried to put death out of her mind and focus on the good time she was going to have later and tomorrow night was her date with Caleb that she hasn't told her friends about.

At lunch, the girls had beaten the guys to the table.

"Are the guys going with anyone? Well, except Chad" laughed Eden.

"Trent asked Kate, but it was a no, so none of them have dates. Reid likes to dance with everyone and Vincent never asks anybody" Nina replied.

"Aww poor Vince. If Caleb didn't ask me, I would have asked him."

"And I'm sure he would have said yes in a heartbeat" Rowan smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Tell me if this is weird. Caleb and I were leaving the Art room yesterday and we ran into Kate's friend Ashley. She was talking to me and asking if Kate was still bothering me and stuff. Weird, right?" Eden asked.

"Just a little, but Ashley has always been a little more nice than Kate," said Nina.

"The fact that she brought up Kate was odd to me."

"Yeah, that's a little strange, but at least she was nice, right?"

"Right. Oh yeah, Caleb asked me over for dinner tomorrow night," Eden said like it was no big deal.

"He did?" Rowan asked.

"Yesterday when we were finishing up the mural" Eden smiled.

"That's awesome!" Nina shouted.

"What's awesome?" Trent asked, sitting down next to Eden.

"Eden has a date with Caleb tomorrow night" Nina grinned.

"Good for you two" Reid told them.

"Thanks." Eden noticed that Vincent looked a bit on edge when he heard. This was the reason why she wasn't sure if she wanted Nina to know, but what was done was done. She felt bad when she looked at Vincent, who was looking at her with sad eyes.

Good job, Eden told herself.

After school, Nina and Eden stayed to help set up the gym. They brought down the murals from the Art room and had help sticking them to the walls.

"Those are amazing! You did a great job Miss Pogue" Mrs. Merriam complimented.

"Thank you" Eden replied as she looked at her artwork.

The severed bloody limbs looked good hanging from the ceiling and setting up the cobwebs were a bit tricky, but they all managed it. Eden, Nina, and three other girls worked on perfecting the wooden arc as the teacher and a few others set up the coffin with the skeleton. A few other teachers also joined in and helped setting up the punch fountain and brought in some bales of hay for decoration.

"So you and Caleb are having dinner, huh?"

"Yes" Eden replied as her and Nina placed two black tables cloths over the long buffet table.

"I think it's cute and it's about time he asked you! I figured he would have asked you sooner."

"What about you and Chad? You think you two will take it farther?"

"I hope so. Ever since he asked me we've been talking on the phone every night and even in school it's been different."

"And just think, you didn't need a spell to do it" Eden smiled.

"It makes me wonder why I wasted so much time chasing Reid."

"Same here." Nina laughed as they pinned the cloth in place.

"I think Vincent is mad about my date with Caleb" Eden added.

"Why would you say that?"

"The look in his eyes. I could see that he was hurt."

"Vince had plenty of time to ask you out and he didn't."

"I know that Vincent doesn't like Caleb, I mean it doesn't take a genius to see that. I just don't understand why he doesn't like him. Caleb is very likeable; the other guys get along with him."

"You have to remember that Vince _isn't _like the other guys honey. For as long as I've known him, Vince has never showed interest in a girl until you came here."

"Why though?"

"I never asked."

"Maybe I should then."

"He stayed after today if you want to ask him."

"I didn't say right now!" Eden laughed. Nina laughed with her and they looked for something else to do.

Nina and Eden left the school at six o' clock to go home and get ready for the dance. After her shower, Eden put on her mini Robin Hood dress and black heels. The costume came with leggings that looked like she was wearing boots and a cute little green hat with a red feather sticking out of it.

She put on her make up and wrapped the ends of her hair in large curlers to give it a little pizzazz.

There was a knock on her door and Eden said, "Come in."

"I made you something" her grandmother told her. Eden came out of the bathroom and Abigail smiled.

"You look great!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Gram. Does my hair look okay like this?"

"It looks wonderful. Here you go." Abigail handed her a silver chain with a stone on it; it was Eden's Jade stone that Caleb had given her on the beach in Cape Cod and it was mounted almost like her mother's necklace was, silver and antique.

"This is so nice of you! Thank you!" Eden put it on and the stone matched the green in her dress.

"No bow and arrow?"

"No, but that's okay."

"What time is Caleb coming?" asked Abigail.

"Anytime now, so I should eat a little something before I leave. I forgot to tell you, I'm having dinner with him tomorrow night at his house."

"You are?" Eden nodded with a smile.

"Good for you, that's wonderful! Why don't you come on downstairs and I'll make you a sandwich before you leave."

"Okay."

_You look very nice Eden. (Clark)_

"Thanks Clark. I was waiting for you to say something."

Eden and Clark followed her grandma downstairs and into the kitchen. Eden was excited about the dance, but even more excited about her date Saturday night.

In the middle of her sandwich, the doorbell rang and Abigail got the door. She re-entered the kitchen with Caleb, who was dressed up in blue scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"The Princess of Thieves" Caleb laughed.

"Doctor Wolf" Eden smiled as she stood up. She brought her plate to the sink and washed it.

"Eden tells me that you two have a date tomorrow Caleb."

"Yes we do" he smiled.

"That's very nice."

"Caleb, I have to run upstairs and grab my purse really quick."

"No problem" he replied as she left the room.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" Caleb asked Abigail.

"Why would I be?"

"She's your granddaughter and I would understand if you didn't like it simply because I'm a vampire."

"I trust you Caleb and besides, if I said I didn't like it, that wouldn't stop her. She likes you very much."

"And I like her very much, maybe more."

"How much more?"

"Enough to jump in the river" he replied.

"You're that serious about her?"

"I know it must sound crazy to you, but she's one of those girls you can't forget about. She makes quite an impression on my heart."

"You know what you sound like?" Abigail asked.

"What?"

"Human" she smiled. He smiled back and heard Eden coming back down the stairs.

"Just make sure she's safe. With this maniac running around, I get very nervous and now with that girl dead in Salem…"

"You have my word Abby" Caleb interrupted. He started toward the staircase, Eden said goodbye to her grandma and Clark, and they were out the door.

Eden and Caleb walked into the high school gymnasium; there were spooky lights set up and Eden could see the blood punch fountain from the door.

"This looks awesome!" Caleb exclaimed.

"It definitely looks better now that there isn't so many lights on" Eden laughed. They continued inside and Eden spotted Nina and the rest of the gang looking at the mural of the haunted woods. Both paintings were getting a lot of attention.

"Hey guys" Eden greeted her friends.

"Look at you" Trent smiled.

"Nice ninja outfit buddy" Eden laughed.

"I know right. I look sexy in black."

"You keep thinking that Trent. Let me guess Chad, you're a penguin" Eden joked.

"James Bond thank you." She laughed and said, "My mistake."

"Nice costume Caleb" Rowan told him.

"I couldn't find anything else" he laughed. Rowan was a saloon girl; she had on a hot pink corset dress with a black lace garter belt, black fishnet tights, and a dark purple lace dress trail that stops just above her feet. The large black feather in her hair pulled her costume together and her date, Tim, was dressed as a 1920's gangster.

"And who are you Vince?" Eden asked him.

"A vampire hunter" he grinned as he glanced at Caleb. Caleb's body tensed up as he glared at Vincent with fuming eyes.

"You look like Dean from Supernatural" Nina told him. She was wearing short jean cut off shorts, a pink baby doll tee shirt, and her hair was down with large separated curls.

"He was my inspiration." Vincent had on black jeans, brown boots, a white tee shirt, and a dark denim jean jacket. He opened up his jacket to show off the homemade wooden stakes.

Eden laughed as she eyed Reid's cop costume. He was wearing black pants, black boots, a blue collared police shirt with a blank name tag, sunglasses, a blue and black hat, and there was a pair of silver handcuffs hanging from his belt.

"That costume looks great on you Eden" Nina told her.

"Thanks, so does yours. Gram asked me where my bow and arrow was and I didn't even think about that when we were shopping." Reid ventured away from the group and started dancing with a group of girls. Eden spotted Kate and Ashley by the punch fountain.

"That costume suits her," said Nina. Kate was dressed as the Playboy version of the devil. She had on a short red mini skirt, red fishnets, red high heels, a red and black corset, red gloves, horns, and a tail. Ashley was dressed as a Playboy bunny in a short white mini skirt, a white corset, white boots, a tail, and bunny ears.

As Caleb and Eden danced, Vincent watched them like a hawk. Reid noticed his brother standing alone and decided to give him some company.

"Do you know how pathetic you look over here?" Reid asked.

"Do you think I care?"

"You need to leave them alone Vince."

"Get off my back Reid" Vincent told him annoyed.

"Not until you get off theirs Vincent," Reid said in the same tone.

"I can't" he told him through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Vincent glared at him.

"Oh! Oh no way!" Reid let out.

"Shut your mouth!"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Why don't you get your spying ass over there and tell her then!"

"She's here with the vampire."

"What's your point?"

"I'm sure he won't step away from her."

"You don't know that. Ask her to dance and relax, it's a dance!" Reid slapped Vincent on the back and walked away.

Eden noticed how Vincent looked when she danced with Caleb. He would look away of course, but she saw right through him.

"Hey, would you mind if I danced with Vince at some point tonight?" Eden asked Caleb as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I don't mind at all" he answered. She smiled and saw Vincent looking at them again. She waved at him and he gave her a wave back.

"He makes it obvious that he likes you" Caleb chuckled.

"I wish you two got along."

"What makes you think we don't?" Caleb questioned.

"I see the way you two look at each other. He's a good guy."

"I know he is." Eden grinned and leaned up against him, which drove Vincent crazy.

After a few more dances with Caleb, Eden decided to ask Vincent to dance. The song 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart' by John Mayer came on and Eden approached Vincent at the punch fountain.

"Come and dance with me," Eden said to him.

"What does Dr. Caleb have to say about that?" he asked.

"I can dance with whoever I want, so come on." Eden grabbed his arm and led him out to where the other couples were slow dancing.

Eden saw him looking in the direction of where Caleb was sitting. Eden rolled her eyes, placed both hands on his face, and forced him to look at her.

"I'm right here."

"I know. I'm just…"

"Checking up on Caleb to see if he's staring at us?" Vincent didn't say anything. Instead, he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"If we're going to be friends Vince, you have to learn to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then you need to stop watching us."

"Fine."

"You say that, but do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay about him and I going on our date tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm," he said like it was painful. Eden laughed and nudged him in the stomach. He chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Eden."

"It's okay. Just dance with me" she smiled.

After their dance ended, Eden went back to the table to sit with Caleb.

"He looked like he enjoyed himself," said Caleb.

"I hope he did" she laughed.

"If any guy had their arms around you, then they had a good time."

"Well how sweet are you" Eden smiled. Caleb chuckled as they watched other kids dance.

Vincent was good about watching Caleb and Eden the rest of the night. He did slip up a couple of times, but Eden overlooked it. She liked that he was jealous because she knew that if anything happened between her and Caleb, Vincent would be at her rescue. Eden couldn't help that she felt a closeness with Vincent. She was afraid it was going to develop into more than just friendship.

Kate and Ashley steered clear of Eden and her friends all night. They were all wondering what was going through Kate's head. They knew she had something up her sleeve. Kate was very good at taking other girls' dates all night and she even disappeared with some of them. How the other guys didn't see her leave with the previous one was strange.

When the dance ended, Eden said goodbye to her friends and Caleb walked her to his vehicle. His cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caleb, it's Nell."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Someone was here for you," she said.

"Who?" Caleb questioned.

"He didn't give his name, but he left you a note."

"Okay, I'll be home soon." Caleb hung up and got in the car.

"Is everything okay?" Eden asked him.

"Everything's fine."

They got out of the car and Caleb walked Eden to her front door.

"Well I had fun," she said.

"So did I. I was never one for dances, but I'm glad I went."

"Me too. So, what time should I come over tomorrow?"

"Six would be good."

"Okay, I'll be there. Goodnight Caleb."

"Goodnight." She smiled and went inside, closing the door behind her. She watched out the window as Caleb pulled out of the driveway.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER. TWENTY-THREE

Caleb entered his house and found Nell in the living room, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Where's the note?" he asked her.

"I put it in your room" she answered.

"Thanks." He walked up the large staircase and went into his bedroom, where he saw the small envelope on his desk. He opened it up and read:

I know you recognized my scent. It's time that we talk. You'll identify who I am when you see my face, I'm sure of it. If you don't show up at Webster Park, I will take another's life and this time, that person will mean something to you.

Caleb changed into a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, his brown leather jacket, and a pair of hiking boots. He went downstairs, told Nell he would be back, and got into his car.

Caleb parked far away from the road and started walking toward the woods. When he approached the trail, a strong scent of blood and sandalwood hit his nostrils and he stopped walking.

"You showed up. I can't tell you how disappointed I am Caleb." Caleb turned to his right and saw a figure approaching him. As he walked into the light, Caleb recognized the blonde hair and dark eyes.

"I was hoping to have a satisfying meal, but I guess not" the figure added.

"Quentin Dyer."

"Yes, it's me. Surprised?" Caleb didn't say anything.

"Oh come on! I _know _you are!" Quentin chuckled.

"What are you doing here? Did you run out of food in Toronto?" Caleb asked him.

"You're funny."

"Answer my question" Caleb told him forcefully.

"Uh uh, you are not the one calling the shots here this time pal."

"What are you talking about?"

"It has taken me a long time to track you down and now you will listen to me, understand?"

"I would if you told me what you wanted!"

"Toronto, eighty years ago. Do you remember what happened in the park?"

"When we killed that pack of hunters who were trying to kill three of our friends?"

"We? There was no 'we', there was only you. You took out all five of them alone."

"So?"

"Did you not realize that one of them was Harmony?!"

"Harmony? As in…"

"Yes! Harmony as in the Harmony from New York City. The woman I saved from a thirst stricken vampire, costing me my human life!"

"She was your girlfriend?" Caleb asked, surprised.

"I watched as you drained her life force!"

"You didn't say anything at the time Quentin!"

"Would you have listened to me?! You were too busy annihilating them to pay attention to the others around you!"

"So you killed all those innocent people here just to get revenge on me?!"

"I knew you wouldn't sit around and let people die, not anymore. You've changed. I've watched you leave the island and come back. It was painful enough watching you cross that bridge! I must say, you picked a great place to live you crazy bastard!" Caleb grabbed Quentin's arm from around his neck and forced it off of him, head-butting Quentin in the face.

"Is that all you got?" Quentin asked with a grin.

"Not even close."

"I have waited eighty years to kill you Caleb. Eighty years! I'm going to enjoy watching you die!"

"Listen to me, if you go near anybody else, I will rip you apart and scatter you around this island. You will not win against me. You think you're strong now, but just wait until I have blood in me buddy. It will be one hell of an awakening for you. If you don't believe me, just you wait."

"Is that a promise Caleb?" Quentin smiled.

"It's a threat Quentin. Get off of my island or you'll be dealing with more than just a pissed off vampire."

"Are you talking about your little band of witches?" Caleb glared at him and his eyes flashed black.

"Be careful Caleb, I've learned to be very persuasive in my travels. I'm sure I can make your little girlfriend fall in love with me in no time." Caleb's fangs extended and his eyes turned blood red.

"Is that a touchy subject? Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about Diana. How long ago did she die? Two months give or take?" Caleb's eyes popped open wide.

"How do you know about that?!" he demanded. Quentin smiled a nasty grin from ear to ear.

"I know everything Caleb."

"It was you, wasn't it? You started that fire?"

"I did."

"Why would you do that?!"

"To get back at you of course" he laughed.

"Diana and I were only friends you son of a…"

"No need for name calling."

"You killed an innocent woman just to get back at me. A woman that I had no romantic feelings for! What kind of monster are you?!"

"The bad kind obviously. I would have gotten Eden too, but that damn dog of hers! He sniffed me out and started barking! In the end, you'll be a bigger challenge and I do love a good challenge. If I didn't kill her, Eden would never have come here, would she?"

"How do you know Eden?" Caleb asked through clenched teeth.

"I met her in Seattle. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when we all talk soon" Quentin laughed.

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"She does now. I'll tell you what, I will give the island a rest for a few days and let you think things over."

"If I see you again Quentin, you're dead."

"You're really starting to piss me off Caleb, maybe I will reconsider and just take Eden out tonight. I'm sure she'll invite me right inside her house once she sees me…"

"NO! DON'T YOU GO NEAR HER HOUSE!"

"She doesn't know about you, does she?" Caleb didn't respond.

"Wow, she doesn't know! This is fantastic! This is going to be amusing you know."

"What do you want me to do?" Caleb asked, feeling defeated.

"I don't want you to do anything…yet. I hear there's a haunted house next week. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Quentin flashed a deadly smile and he was gone in the blink of an eye. Caleb rolled his hand into a fist and punched a hole into the tree.

As Caleb drove toward his house, he knew he had to tell Vincent and Reid about Quentin, as much as he didn't want to show up at their house at this hour. He had no choice in the matter.

Caleb pulled onto Parsippany Road and drove all the way to the end and pulled into the last driveway on the right. He got out of his car and knocked on the front door. Reid opened it and was shocked to find Caleb standing there.

"What's up Caleb?"

"Where's Vincent?"

"Inside, why?"

"I have to talk to him."

"If this is about Eden, I already…"

"It's not that Reid, it's something else" Caleb interrupted him.

"Come on in." Caleb was hesitant at first, but he stepped inside and followed Reid into the living room.

"VINCENT!" Reid shouted.

"Yeah?" Vincent shouted back.

"We have company!" Vincent emerged on at the top of the stairs and looked at Reid and Caleb.

"You invited him in?!"

"Just relax and come down here!"

"You invited a vampire into our house you moron!"

"Put your pride aside for five minutes and get the hell down here! This is about the vampire who's actually _causing _trouble!" Reid yelled at him. Vincent walked down the stairs and kept his distance, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"I met up with him tonight. He was at my house and he left a note with Nell."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Quentin Dyer. I met him about eighty-five years ago in Canada and we travelled together for a little while with a few other friends of mine. We were ambushed by hunters and I got rid of them, not realizing that one of the hunters was Quentin's girlfriend. He's been tracking me ever since and wants me dead."

"That makes two of us," said Vincent.

"Knock it off" Reid snapped. Vincent glared at him and continued listening.

"He's the one who killed Diana. He set the fire to her bedroom and was going to kill Eden as well, but Clark started barking at him so he took off."

"Wait, time out. Diana is dead? The Diana that lived in Seattle about three thousand miles away?" Reid asked.

"You guys didn't know?"

"No, we didn't," said Vincent. He sat down on the arm of the chair and stared down at the floor.

"Why didn't Abby tell us Vince?" asked Reid.

"I don't know" Vincent whispered.

"I thought either she or Eden would have told you by now."

"Well she didn't!"

"Let's go after him right now!" Reid yelled.

"Yeah right. If we try anything, he'll go after Eden. He met her and Diana in Seattle, which would explain how he was able to start the fire. They must have invited him inside the house. Abby is able to sense us, so there's no problem there. What we have to worry about is Quentin coming in contact with Eden outside her home."

"So, we have to tail her pretty much. Vincent shouldn't have much problem with that, right Vince?"

"Zip it Reid!"

"While Eden is at my house tomorrow night, I need you guys to go over and tell Abby what I have told you."

"We can do that" Reid replied.

"I can watch the house at night and stay hidden in the trees. Quentin said he's going to give the island a break, but you can't trust him. He has a lot of anger built up."

"What does he look like so we can keep a look out?" asked Vincent. The anger in him was fuming.

"He's Reid's height, dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, and he always has a smile on his face. He'll most likely be wearing a black leather jacket. Think about it this way, you've never seen him before. Not in this life or any of your past lives Vince. He knows about all of you, so I'm sure he knows what you guys look like."

"The main people we have to protect is Eden, Abby, Nina, and Rowan. I'm sure Chad will keep a good watch on Nina and Trent lives with Rowan. I know that Abby's house is protected, but if he decides to go over there when Abby's not home, we have a bigger problem," said Reid.

"That's why I'm going to stay with Eden. If I can't, then I'm sure you will Vince. You have to work with me. Put all of our differences aside for now" Caleb told Vincent.

"For now."

"I have to get home, but tell Chad and Trent and you may want to leave Rowan and Nina out of it for now. Eden doesn't know who I really am yet and if Nina finds out, that's the end of me."

"Rowan and Nina won't know anything" Reid told him, looking at Vincent as he said it.

"The haunted house is coming up and I think he's going to try something. Tomorrow night, I'm going to see if I can get Eden to talk about Quentin. He may have given her a different name, I don't really know."

"Okay." He nodded and left the house.

"I'm proud of you Vince" Reid told his brother.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Vincent exploded.

"First, you're going to calm down. Second, we'll do what Caleb says. We'll shadow Eden and the others until we can catch this Quentin guy."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt any of us. Caleb will kick his ass!"

"Yeah well, in the end, vampires look after other vampires."

"Name your source!"

"How many vampires have we come across Reid? In every case, they have helped each other and we have had to destroy them all, except Caleb, but that doesn't mean he won't slip up this time."

"You just want a reason to kill him Vince" Reid chuckled.

"So?"

"Lighten up buddy. Caleb won't cross us. I guess you'll just have to stay miserable" Reid smiled.

Eden had the weird dream about the girl in the attic, but there was no new information to hint who the boy or girl was. She didn't get a chance to see the outside of the house yet either.

She was sitting at the bistro when Eden opened up her sketch pad and started drawing the rooms she saw in her dreams. She drew it detail to detail and even went as far as coloring it in.

Abigail glanced over the table to see what her granddaughter was up to. She recognized the rooms she was coloring.

"What's that?" Abigail asked her.

"The rooms I've seen in my dreams. I had the dream again, so I decided to draw them this time."

"You remember quite a lot, don't you?"

"Of course" Eden laughed.

"You never told me how the dance was last night."

"It was a lot of fun! Everyone loved the murals; they got a lot of attention. I danced with Vincent."

"I bet he enjoyed that."

"He was too busy keeping an eye on Caleb. I know he doesn't trust him for some reason."

"Vincent is probably jealous Eden."

"Nina told me that he likes me and honestly, I like him too. I also like Caleb and I just…don't know."

"You will. Sometimes it takes a date to figure out what's there. You'll figure it out. They are both good guys and you have good taste."

"Thanks. I feel bad because I can see how my attention towards Caleb affects Vincent, but I don't want to stop hanging out with Caleb."

"You don't have to dear. You can like two guys at the same time" Abigail laughed.

Around two in the afternoon, Abigail told Eden she was going to the store. Instead, she drove over to Simon's house. She pulled into the driveway and knocked on the front door. It opened and Simon smiled at her.

"How are you Abby?"

"I'm good. We have to talk about something."

"Come in." Abigail stepped inside; the hallway didn't look the same anymore. Nothing looked the same, but Simon had a good reason to make that change.

"What's going on?"

"Eden has been having dreams about this house. I found her drawing the different rooms she's been in. The hallway, the kitchen, she drew the staircase, the hallway upstairs, and she even drew the bedroom. She's going to figure it out soon."

"Let her."

"I was thinking about sending her over here one day and letting her see for herself."

"Do you think that's the best way to deal with this?"

"I think so. I'm sure she'll just look around first. Let her go upstairs and browse as well. When she asks you questions, answer them truthfully. A lot of things are happening around the island now and I think she needs to know the whole truth, especially about Caleb and her mother. She needs you Simon. I'm getting a really strong feeling that something awful is going to happen. I've tried scrying, but my head is too cluttered."

"When you're ready to send her over, I'll be ready."

Eden decided to wear a faded denim skirt, a black two piece top(a black wide strap tank top with a black three button vest), and a pair of black heels. She pinned a little hair back with bobby pins and curled her hair with large curlers. After she finished with her make up, she looked herself over in a full length mirror.

"What do you think Clark?"

_You look great. His mouth is going to drop. Be careful of drool. (Clark)_

Eden laughed and shut off her bathroom light.

It was just about five thirty when Eden walked downstairs with her purse. She entered the living room and saw her grandma knitting, what looked like, a scarf.

"How do I look Gram?" Eden asked.

"You look great!"

"That's what Clark said too."

"He knows you better than I do."

"I have butterflies in my stomach" Eden laughed nervously.

"Just relax and have a great time."

"I will" Eden smiled.

Eden pulled into Caleb's driveway and parked next to his vehicle. The butterflies were going insane now and she had to take a minute to calm down. What was it about this guy that drives her crazy?


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER. TWENTY-FOUR

Eden stepped out of her Malibu and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer.

When Caleb opened the front door, Eden's nerves were gone and she smiled.

"You look beautiful" Caleb told her with a grin.

"Thank you."

"Come on in." Eden stepped inside and Caleb took her jacket from her. His home was very open; the only rooms you couldn't see were the kitchen and bathroom.

"Your house is beautiful!"

"Thanks. Dinner is just about ready, so I will show you into the kitchen." She smiled and followed him, looking around at everything along the way.

Entering the kitchen, it was large with three sky lights. The stove was built into the breakfast island and the pots and pans were hanging over the stove much like her grandmother's did.

"It smells good in here," said Eden.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made beef stew and a salad. There's bread too if you want it."

"That sounds great. I love beef stew."

"Great. Why don't you go ahead and sit down in the dining room and I will bring the food in. The bread, salad, and pitcher of iced tea are already on the table."

"Okay." Eden made her way to the dining room and sat down. She waited till Caleb came in with the stew before making a salad for herself.

"This looks so good Caleb, thanks for inviting me over."

"Thanks for saying yes" he smiled.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, since it took you a few minutes to think about it, I honestly thought you would say no" he laughed.

"I would have said yes no matter what" Eden reassured him.

"Good to know."

Vincent decided to go into Abigail's house alone while Reid watched outside, even though Vincent forbade it.

Abigail led Vincent into the living room so they could talk.

"What's this about Vincent?"

"Caleb came to the house last night Abby. He tracked down the vampire and found out that he knew the vampire from eighty-five years ago."

"Name?"

"Quentin Dyer. He's been tracking Caleb for the past eighty years. Caleb killed his girlfriend, who was a vampire hunter, and now Quentin wants revenge. It's the common vengeance story. Caleb thinks that Quentin may be planning something at the haunted house."

"That must be the feelings I'm having."

"There's more Abby. Diana's death wasn't an accident…it was murder."

"What?"

"Quentin was the one who started the fire in Diana's room. It was to get back at Caleb because Caleb told Quentin about her and how they were close friends. He was going to kill Eden too, but Clark sniffed him out before he could start her room on fire."

"Are you telling me that Eden knows this guy?!" Abigail demanded.

"That's what I'm telling you. Just in case he decides to show himself to Eden, the guys and I plan to watch over Eden, Rowan, Nina, and you."

"I can take care of myself. You just make sure he doesn't touch my Eden, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"You look a little distant Vincent," said Abigail.

"What do you mean?"

"Eden and Caleb is what I mean."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You should."

"Well I'm not going to. What's going on with Simon?" Vincent asked, changing the subject.

"They are going to meet soon."

"We have to tell her the truth Abby. This can't go on forever, not with this vampire running around and those witch hunters in Salem."

"Don't you think I know that Vincent? I will tell her. As soon as she meets Simon, I will tell her everything."

Caleb and Eden were sitting on the couch, relaxing after the delicious meal.

"You are quite a cook Caleb, I'm impressed."

"I've picked up a few things from Nell."

"I met her in the grocery store one time. She's very nice."

"She's the best. So tell me, did you have a boyfriend back in Seattle before you moved here?"

"Nope, no boyfriend. I didn't really date much actually. I wasn't interested in any of the guys there to tell you the truth. I have a few close guy friends, but that's about it. The last time I dated was over a year ago and I'm glad it ended."

"What happened?"

"He was too much of a child for me. He didn't like to take things seriously at all and had no idea what communication was. I was introduced to this one guy, Eric, at a party that I kept talking to, but it didn't turn into anything serious. He came over a few times and he got along really well with my mom. He was a little dark for my taste. I remember his eyes being so dark that you could barely make out his pupils" Eden laughed. Red flags started going off, but Caleb didn't want to scare her.

"What about you?" she added.

"I rarely date. I can't seem to find anyone interesting, until now that is."

"What about family?"

"Just Nell. She's the only person I've grown up knowing. What about your mom and dad?"

"I never met my dad. My mom moved to Seattle when she was pregnant with me and my dad didn't follow her, I'm sure he had his reasons. My mom is the reason why I'm here." Eden wasn't sure if she could tell him.

"If you don't want to talk about her, you don't have to."

"It's one of those things where you think you have the strength for it, but then you can't" Eden told him.

"I understand, it's okay."

"I miss her a lot. I haven't talked to my grandmother about her yet because I know I will break down, like I did with my friends back home."

"You'll be able to when you wake up one day. It's going to take time, but I promise you Eden, the pain _will _go away." Eden leaned against Caleb and he placed his arms around her. Eden could lay like that all night and Caleb didn't hint to her that there was something wrong with their position.

It was eleven when Eden left Caleb's house for home. As she was driving down Main Street, a figure darted across the road. It was like the shape from the first day she moved to Gero Island. She could make out that it was human, but there was no sign of a body anywhere.

"Weird," she said to herself. Eden kept her eyes on the road and turned onto Page.

When she stepped out of the car, she thought she heard someone in the bushes to her left. Instead of standing there like a fool, she hurried herself inside the house and locked the door behind her.

Caleb was sitting in a tree that overlooked her house perfectly and watched in silence.

"Good girl," he said with a smile.

Over the next few days, school went by in a breeze. Now that the dance was over, the talk was all about the haunted house in Webster Park. Eden noticed that the guys seemed to be distracted by something, but she didn't ask what. Caleb was acting the same way which was peculiar.

People in school started suspecting that Caleb and Eden were dating. They never answered anyone's questions because it was a topic they didn't discuss. One date didn't mean that the relationship was official. Eden still didn't know about Vincent.

She saw a change in Vincent. He wasn't glaring at her and Caleb between classes anymore, but that also made her wonder if he was upset about the situation or if he was okay with it. During Advanced Chemistry he was a whole different person. This person made her second guess about Caleb. She liked both of these guys and now she was torn between them.

Eden woke up at three in the morning and took out her sketch pad and a pencil. She began drawing the outside of a house and penciled in the windows. She worked fast while the memory was fresh in her mind. She had finally seen the outside of the strange house.

It was Saturday morning and Eden's grandmother had gone out for the day. Eden stared at the drawing of the house, but she couldn't recognize it from anywhere.

Nina showed up an hour later and spotted the drawing on the table.

"That's a nice house" she complimented.

"Thanks. It's the house from my dream; I finally saw it from the outside."

"I've seen this house before."

"You have?" Eden questioned.

"Yeah, it's here on the island actually." Eden almost fell out of her chair.

"Where did you see it?"

"It's on Charlotte Circle about two streets down on Page, why?"

"I have to go and check it out. Do you think we can get together later or something?"

"Sure, just call me when you want to hang out."

"Thanks." Both girls left at the same time and Eden punched Charlotte Circle into her GPS.

She pulled onto the street and went slow, looking from side to side. She pressed on the brakes and stared at a white house. The house from her dream. She didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous.

Eden pulled into the driveway and parked behind a large white truck. She felt a little odd that she was staring at a stranger's home, but this _was _the house that she's been dreaming about since August.

She decided to ring the doorbell. The person who answered the door surprised her.

"This is your house Sam?" Eden asked him.

"Yes it is."

"This is going to sound completely weird, but is it okay if I take a look around inside?"

"Come on in" he smiled, opening the door wider.

"Thanks," said Eden, stepping inside. The color scheme had changed, but it was the same hallway. She took a few steps in and saw the same staircase and closet. She entered the kitchen, which was now a solid light blue color, and glanced around.

"This is going to sound completely crazy, so I apologize in advance. I've been having dreams about this house since August. The wallpaper changed and the art is gone, but this _is _the same house. Do you mind if I go upstairs really quick?"

"Be my guest."

"Thanks Sam."

As Eden slowly climbed the stairs, Sam followed her. She stared down the hallway and saw all the familiar doors. She walked to the end and opened up the door. The room looked exactly the same, except that Eden's portrait of Sam hung over the twin sized bed.

"Do you know anything about the owners of this house?" Eden asked as she stood where the girl was standing in her dream.

"I know quite a lot actually."

"How about this room?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me? It feels like I'm going crazy and I really need to know."

"Your grandmother told me this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"She told me about your dreams Eden and they were real. They were the memories of the boy who lived here in the seventies and eighties."

"So you know him?"

"I _am _him." Eden's mouth dropped open.

"I grew up in this house. My parents were priests and they were awful people. I was an only child and grew up in a strict environment. Witches were the talk of the town and my parents hated them. They kidnapped a young girl two years younger than me and locked her in this very room. She was absolutely beautiful and I was against the whole ordeal. They always kicked me outside when I tried to talk to her."

"They told you she was the devil," said Eden.

"Many times they did, but I didn't believe them. I was in love with her."

"What was her name?" Sam hesitated.

"You can tell me Sam" Eden added, taking a step closer to him.

"Her name was Diana. Diana Gregory." Eden was stunned. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she could feel them swell up with tears.

"My mom?"

"Your mom. My name isn't Sam Reese. It's Simon Pogue." Eden burst into tears and her knees became weak, sending her to the floor.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but your grandmother didn't think it was a good idea." Eden wiped her eyes and stood up.

"When I first met you, I could feel this connection that I have never felt with any of mom's old boyfriends. It was a feeling of safety and unity. It's not something I usually feel right away with strangers. I knew there was something about you, but I just didn't know what."

"I'm sorry." For the first time, Eden was able to hug the man that was her father. They both shared their tears of joy as they stood in the middle of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER. TWENTY-FIVE

They both decided to go downstairs and sit in the living room to talk.

"Why did your parents kidnap mom?" Eden asked him.

"They wanted to cast the devil out of her."

"They were going to perform an exorcism?!" Eden boasted.

"They were, but I wouldn't let them. I snuck her out and was never allowed back here again."

"You didn't care that she was a witch?"

"Of course not! That's what made her so beautiful Eden. I loved everything about her. Abby took me in and I lived with them until your mom got pregnant for you. She found a job in Seattle that paid very well and she wanted you to have a life without witchcraft. I wanted to go with her, but I was just getting into the contracting business with a friend of mine. Diana told me that I could stay behind, so we decided to part ways."

"Did you see me at all?"

"Of course I did! I was there for your birth and your first birthday. After that, your mom didn't think it would be the best thing for me to come out anymore. I sent her money every week to ensure that you had everything you needed and she sent me dozens of pictures. I tried to talk her into letting me come and meet you, but she felt that if I did, it would mess up everything, so I didn't. I regret that decision everyday. You two were the first things I thought about in the morning and the last things I thought about at night, you still are in fact."

"That makes me angry though. Mom didn't think about how it would affect me not having you around!"

"You can't blame her. She was doing what she thought was right for you."

"You were the one she talked to late at night, weren't you? You were the one she said she missed?"

"That would be me."

"The first time I overheard her was the first time I had the dream about this house. How funny is that?"

"Sounds like a sign to me."

"It was. I mean, look at us now" Eden smiled.

"Is this going to be weird for you?" Simon asked.

"Having you in my life now? Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how happy I am? I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world! If I could fly, I would!" They both laughed and hugged each other.

"What about the key?" Eden asked.

"Key?" Simon questioned.

Eden stood up and walked to the closet next to the staircase. She opened the door and saw that the hole in the wall was covered up.

"You covered the hole."

"Are you talking about the half moon key?" Simon asked her.

"Yeah!" He reached into his shirt and took out the chain. On the end of it was the key she saw in her dream.

"I wear it all the time" he told her. She smiled as he took it off.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to have it."

"Really?"

"It's yours."

"Thank you. I want to ask you about _this_ necklace." Eden took out the chain from underneath her shirt; it was the Amethyst she found in her mother's room.

"I remember that. I gave it to her when I found out she was pregnant for you. I'm sure you know what the Amethyst stone does, right?"

"Yeah, I read up on it in one of my books. It was the one piece of jewelry that wasn't destroyed in the fire" Eden replied, grasping the stone.

"I won't ask you about it." Eden nodded and they went into the kitchen.

Eden had dinner with her dad and they caught up with events in both of their lives. Eden's smile never left her face as Simon told her stories of when him and her mom were younger and how they met and everything they went through to be together. Eden told Simon about what was going on between her, Vincent, and Caleb. She could tell he didn't have experience with the subject and laughed when he stammered his words.

Eden walked through her front door around seven thirty. She saw the worried look on Abigail's face.

"I'm fine Gram" Eden told her.

"Where have you been? I came home and there was no note! I started thinking the worst!"

"I was at dads." Abigail went to say something, but she couldn't get the words out.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know. Nina saw my drawing of the house and told me where she had seen it before. Imagine the surprise I got when Sam opened the door. I looked around and when I got into the room upstairs, that's when everything came out."

"You're probably upset with me."

"No, I'm not. I understand why you didn't tell me and I'm glad I know the truth now. We talked all day and we had dinner together. It's a great feeling meeting him and conversing with him. We laughed, we cried, we had a great time."

"I'm happy that you and your father connected. I wish I could have told you earlier, but with your mother being gone, I didn't think you could handle that type of news."

"I probably wouldn't have been able to. I think I'll head to bed early tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. Come on Clark!" Clark beat Eden upstairs and she went into her room, closing the door behind her. She changed her clothes and laid down in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_What did it feel like to meet your dad after all these years? (Clark)_

"It was great and emotional."

_I wouldn't know. I don't remember my parents. (Clark)_

"I do. Your mother's name is Luna and your father's name is Apollo. You look identical to your mom" Eden smiled.

_Is that a good thing? (Clark)_

"She's beautiful, so yes, it's a good thing" Eden laughed.

_Just as long as I'm beautiful. (Clark)_

Eden laughed again and scratched her dog's head.

Halloween. The night where you can be anybody you want and no one can say a word. Of course, that doesn't stop the judgment from floating around.

Nina called Eden that morning and Eden told her about her dad, so by that night, the whole group will know. She was pumped and ready for questions.

It was a boring afternoon until Eden joined her grandmother and her dad for lunch at a restaurant in the plaza called The Junction. Eden heard more stories about her mom when she was younger and was also told about Andrew, her deceased uncle. She even saw a few kids from school that worked there. All they talked about was the haunted house and how much better it was going to be this year. The more Eden heard about it, the more excited she became.

Nina told Eden that she was picking her up around eight o' clock to go to Webster Park.

Eden took a shower, did her make up, and put on a pair of jeans, a purple tank top with a pink no button sweater, and her sneakers. She left her hair down, grabbed her purse, and went downstairs.

"Is this okay for a haunted house?" Eden asked her grandma.

"It's fine dear, you look nice."

"Good. Nina should be here any minute."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No, but I have my cell phone just in case you need me. I'll be with the guys."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry." Eden heard a car beep its horn outside.

"I have to go, but I will see you later." She kissed her grandmother's cheek and hurried out the door.

Nina parked the car in the lot and Eden, Rowan, and Nina made their way toward the haunted house. The park was full of kids of all ages, as well as a few parents and college students. They spotted Vincent and the other three guys by the entrance and smiled at them as the ladies approached.

"Eden!" she heard someone shout from behind her. Eden turned her head and saw Caleb walking in her direction. She smiled and asked, "You joining us on our walk through?"

"That's what I'm planning on."

"Eden, come with us to get tickets!" Rowan shouted to her.

"Okay." Caleb joined the guys and they watched as the girls walked over to the booth.

"Eden knows the truth about her dad" Reid told Caleb.

"Is that all she knows?"

"So far yeah. Anything on Quentin?"

"Nothing, but he'll show up here tonight. I checked around the area and his scent is strong, so just be on your guard. Does Rowan and Nina know about you guys?" Caleb asked.

"We told them everything, except that you're a vampire," said Trent. The girls walked back over and handed everyone their ticket.

"Let's check this thing out!" Trent hollered.

"You have way too much energy" Nina laughed. Her hand was laced with Chad's and they headed through the main doors. Eden followed Vincent in with Caleb close behind her. She reached her hand back and intertwined her fingers with Caleb's and his lips formed a smile that she couldn't see.

As they walked through the different scenes, it got creepier and creepier. Whoever was in charge of setting up the haunted house did a fantastic job. Skeletons, coffins, realistic stand ins, people jumping out at you, and gallons of blood everywhere.

Something Eden noticed was the same person in every scene and he always seemed to be smiling at her. She recognized him as someone from Seattle. He gave her an unsettling vibe.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah" she lied. Vincent glanced at her, then at Caleb. Caleb looked back at him and then around the room. Nina, Chad, Rowan, and Trent had already gone ahead of them and Eden stared straight in front of her. The guy was staring back at her with dark eyes. Caleb finally noticed him and stepped in front of Eden.

"Get her out of here Vincent" Caleb told him.

"Don't move her!" Quentin came into view and Eden stepped in front of Caleb.

"Eric?" she asked him.

"His name isn't Eric," Vincent said to her.

"I'm afraid he's right Eden" Quentin smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's do this somewhere else Quentin."

"I think this is a perfect spot."

"You really want to draw attention to yourself? Let's go outside."

Quentin snarled, stepped closer to them and added, "After you."

Reid, Vincent, Eden, and Caleb hurried out of the haunted house and kept walking until Quentin told them to stop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eden asked.

"First, the two boys who have nothing to do with this need to get the hell out of here."

"Make us" Reid told him. Quentin's eyes flashed red, but before he could lunge, Caleb said, "Just go!"

"We don't take orders" Vincent told him. Caleb took his focus off of Quentin, which gave Quentin a good opportunity to forcefully kick Reid several feet away from them. Vincent tried to fight him off, but Quentin sent him soaring backwards into a tree.

Before Caleb could react, Quentin had Eden in his grasp and his fangs were extended to their fullest.

"Don't make me do it Caleb!" he shouted. Caleb froze in place.

"Let her go. This is between you and me." The grip of Quentin's hands were hurting Eden's neck and she started to panic.

"I told you I would give the island a little break, but now…I have the next target" Quentin smiled wildly. His mouth opened and he sunk his teeth in Eden's jugular. She let out a scream of pain as he consumed her blood.

"Eden!" Caleb's eyes were as dark as Quentin's and his fangs were now exposed. He forced Quentin off of Eden, sending her to the ground in a heap. As Caleb and Quentin fought, Quentin ripped gashes on his stomach, arms, and face.

"You think you're a match for me?!" Quentin shouted. Eden was just coming to when she saw the two vampires fighting each other.

She could hear voices approaching them and saw Reid and Vincent. She sat up slowly, holding her head from the fall, and Reid sent a blazing fire ball at Quentin. Quentin jumped off of Caleb and disappeared into the woods. She looked at Caleb and saw that he was covered in blood. Caleb crawled towards Eden, bit into his wrist, and placed it up to her lips.

"Drink it Eden, they will heal your wounds" Caleb told her. She hesitated, but started to ingest his red liquid. It didn't taste like blood to her. It was rich and had a sweet taste.

"Eden don't!" Vincent shouted.

"Shut up!" Caleb yelled. He removed his wrist and collapsed backward onto the ground.

Eden placed both of her hands over Caleb's body and channeled most of her energy into him. As she watched his cuts heal, Eden felt tired and on the brink of faint.

Reid pulled her away and she let her body fall backward onto the grass.

"Get her into the car Reid, I'll be there in a minute." Reid picked her up and hurried her to Vincent's car that was parked nearby. He explained what happened to Trent, Chad, Nina, and Rowan and told them to go home and stay there.

Vincent helped Caleb up off the ground.

"Can you get home by yourself?" Vincent asked him.

"I can manage" Caleb replied, out of breath.

"I'm taking Eden back to my house. I'm sure she saw what happened and will have questions. What she does with you has nothing to do with me."

"I know. Tell her that I said thank you."

"I will." Vincent turned and started to the car.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER. TWENTY-SIX

Eden woke up on a black leather couch in a large white wallpapered room. As she looked about, it was a house she had never been in before. She heard footsteps behind her and Eden turned her head quickly. Vincent was standing in the doorway with a wet washcloth.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," he said as he walked around the couch. Vincent sat down next to her and tilted her head to the side so he could wash the blood off her neck.

"Do you remember anything?" he added.

"All of it" Eden replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"A confrontation between two vampires."

"Vampires. Vampires walk the earth. Wow."

"If there's witches, don't you think there would be other kinds of beings too?" Vincent chuckled.

"I'm glad you can laugh about this Vince because this isn't funny!" Eden shouted angrily as she jumped off the couch.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"And you knew!"

"Yeah, I knew."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I was promised not to" Vincent replied.

"Who did you promise?"

"Your grandmother."

Eden froze in place and looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?"

"There's a lot you don't know Eden," Vincent said simply.

"You're damn right! I want to know everything right now" Eden told him, crossing her arms.

"Okay. First, I'm not who you think I am, neither is Trent, Reid, Chad, or Abby."

"What do you mean?"

"We're resurgents."

"Huh?"

"You know what reincarnation is right?"

"Yes."

"We are reincarnations, except that instead only remembering certain memories from our past lives, we remember _every _past life. As soon as we turn thirteen, we gain all of our knowledge and power back. The five of us helped build Gero Island and every time we are reborn, we find our way back here. I've known your grandmother since 1667." Eden's mouth dropped open; she was speechless.

"I know how this must sound to you, but it's the truth. We just recently told Nina and Rowan about it."

"What about Caleb?"

"As you're well aware, he's a vampire. We met him in 1846 and he is the only vampire allowed to live on the island. We have an agreement with him that if he ever harms a human being on the island, he is to pack up and leave forever or we kill him. I didn't want him here, I never have, but your grandmother trusts him with her life."

"Those picture in the attic…" Eden trailed off.

"What pictures?"

"When I was looking in the attic, I found two photographs. Both of them had a girl standing with four boys. I know one of them is my mom in front of Gram's house, but the other girl I think may be Gram with four different guys in front of a house I've never seen."

"It is. Both pictures have Trent, Chad, Reid, and I in it." Eden sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Oh my god. So, you knew my mom then."

"Very well. She was around your age when Abby told her the truth and it just brought us all closer together, except Abby and Diana."

"Gram said that mom was closer with grandpa."

"I'm sorry you have to find out about all of this in this way."

"Were you guys _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Of course we were. We were waiting for the go ahead from your grandmother."

"First my dad and now this..."

"Abby was afraid you wouldn't be able to take all of this at once."

"I appreciate you telling me all of this Vince, I really do, but I need to go home," Eden said, standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think!" Eden shouted. Vincent looked at the ground for a few seconds and then back at Eden. He figured she would be in tears by now, but Eden was stronger than he pinned her for.

Vincent pulled into Eden's driveway and put the car in park. They just sat there, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry Eden. If there's anything I can do…" Vincent trailed off. Eden looked at him; he was staring straight ahead and wasn't even blinking.

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome. Caleb told me to tell you thank you."

"Goodnight." Eden got out of the car, closed the door, and went inside.

"Eden?" Abigail called out. Eden proceeded into the living room and saw her grandmother on the couch.

"Caleb called me and told me what happened! Are you alright?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm fine Gram. Why didn't you tell me the truth about everyone? Caleb is a vampire! And you've been alive for what? 300 years?"

"More than that. Those women I told you about, Susannah Sharp and Rebecca Boss, those names were mine in the past. My real birth date was May 2, 1492 and I was born with the name Mary Brooke."

"Witchcraft existed even then?"

"Even then. My father, Frances, was on the ship with Christopher Columbus if you can believe that. My mother was a witch and she trained me. Of course, she kept it from my father out of fear. I died in 1552 and was born Elizabeth Lass. I married a Haidane, who were a well known witch family. I had two daughters, Mia Grace and Lyla who you know a little about already. I died in 1652, again at one hundred years old. Next I was born Deliverance Menzie and grew up in Salem. I got married to a locksmith by the name of Sword and we had no children, but

"I met Vincent and his friends when they were all ten years old and already I knew that they were witches. We all grew up together and survived the trials. We founded Gero Island and helped build it together in 1696. I died in 1745 and was born again as Margaret Winston, but married a Whitmore. I met up with your friends again on the island and continued to protect it. It wasn't until 1846, I was Rebecca Boss at this time, when I met Caleb Wolf. We knew he was different and he told us what he was. Vincent wasn't fond of him at all, but we all made an agreement that Caleb could live on Gero Island as long as he doesn't hurt a human being. He agreed and we never had any problems. After being Rebecca, I was Susannah Sharp until I was forty-seven. And now, I'm Abigail Gregory. In all my lives, I've had a total of four children: Lyla, Mia Grace, Andrew, and Diana. I've only had one grandchild and that's you, so you can imagine how precious you are to me."

"What happened to Lyla and Mia Grace?"

"They ran away" Abigail answered.

"Do you know why?"

"When Lyla and Mia were younger, Lyla was attacked by a mimic, or shapeshifter as you know them, and Mia blamed herself for it. When Lyla turned for the first time, she took it upon herself to run away from us in fear that she would kill us. She didn't understand that mimics are capable of who people are, unlike a werewolf. Mia took off at seventeen and I never heard from her again."

"Does she know that you're a resurgent?" asked Eden.

"I told her when she was sixteen. They wouldn't be alive now though."

"What about the witch hunters?"

"That started in 1701 and ended a few months later. They left Gero Island and started back up again when Andrew was alive."

"And now they're back."

"I couldn't tell you all of this because I knew you weren't ready to hear it. You just lost your mom and I know you're still in agony over it."

"A part of me always will be. Am I a resurgent?"

"When you were thirteen, did you have any visions of any experiences you didn't remember taking part in?"

"No."

"Then you're not a resurgent. When you turn thirteen, the memories come back."

"Does it _have _to happen like that?"

"I'm not sure, but that's how I've experienced it."

"So I know everything now, right?"

"Yes."

"What do I do about Caleb now?"

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No, but I don't know what to say! I don't think I can talk to him right now."

"Take a few days to think about it then, he'll understand."

"I need to think about all of this, so I'm going upstairs."

"If you need me just yell."

"Okay." Eden turned and went up the stairs. Clark was already on Eden's bed and she laid down next to him.

The next day at school, the guys asked Eden how she was doing and told her that if she wanted to talk, they would be happy to. She noticed that Caleb wasn't in school, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to speak with him yet; she wasn't sure what to think.

After the final bell, Eden met her friends in the parking lot; they were all standing by her car.

"What are your plans for Saturday?" Chad asked Eden.

"Nothing, why?"

"We're going down to the beach by your house for a little campfire and some swimming, care to join us?" Nina asked with a smile.

"Swimming? In November? You're kidding right?" Eden laughed.

"Don't worry, we have that covered. Just bring your suit and meet us there at eight."

"You're serious?"

"I told you I was, so are you in?" Eden looked at all of her friends before agreeing to it.

Caleb wasn't in school all week and Eden started to worry about him. She called his cell phone, but he never picked up and she didn't know Nell's number. She didn't want to go over to his house, just in case he slammed the door in her face. Why he would do that she didn't know. He wasn't ready to talk to her was Eden's guess.

Caleb walked into his house after his hunt. Nell was vacuuming the living room rug and she jumped when she saw him.

"Did you talk to Eden like you said you would?" Nell asked him, turning off the appliance.

"No."

"Why not? You weren't in school all week."

"I'm a vampire remember? School is irrelevant."

"Then why go at all?" Caleb didn't answer.

"Boredom?" she added.

"Possibly" Caleb smirked.

"You have to talk to her sometime you know."

"I know Nell. I'm giving her time to think about things. She knows who I am now and if I were her, I wouldn't want a vampire boyfriend."

"So you're her boyfriend now?"

"I could have been…" he trailed.

"Well, if you don't do something, then nothing is going to happen. Do you _want _to leave again?"

"It's not in my plans."

"Good, because I want you around for the next twenty years before I perish if that is okay with you."

"You have more than twenty years under your belt Nell, I promise you that" he grinned.

"Shouldn't you be going over to Eden's to watch her house?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Caleb was sitting in the same tree he sits in every night. When the front door opened, he saw Abigail moving across the yard and stopping in front of the tree he was in.

"Come on down Caleb" she said in a whisper. He jumped out and landed quietly on the grass.

"How long have you known?" Caleb asked her.

"A few days."

"How is she?"

"Eden's fine. She's worried about you. You haven't answered her phone calls or been in school Caleb."

"I know. She needs time away from me to think about everything. You told her about Quentin right?"

"I didn't tell her that he killed Diana."

"Abby."

"How could I?"

"She knows everything now, except that. If you don't tell her, I will."

"Be my guest. She wants to talk to you."

"Not tonight. Just go back inside and act like you don't know I'm here." Abigail turned and walked back inside and Caleb went back up into the tree where he stayed till sun up.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER. TWENTY-SEVEN

The next day, Eden spent her afternoon in Abigail's greenhouse. She watered the plants and flowers and even caught herself talking to them. She tried Caleb's cell phone a couple of more times, but he still didn't answer. What could he be mad about? If anyone should be upset, it's Eden. All of a sudden she's finding out the truth about everyone: her grandmother, her dad, her friends, and Caleb. She's happy she didn't have an anxiety attack!

Eden was sitting at the patio table with Clark lying by her feet. Abigail walked out onto the small deck and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Eden replied.

"You've been out here all day. What's the matter?"

"It's a nice day out."

"You're still upset about Caleb, aren't you?"

"No" Eden lied.

_Liar. (Clark)_

"Zip it Clark." Abigail chuckled and went back inside.

_You love him. (Clark)_

"I don't love him. I have a strong likeness for him."

_Love. (Clark)_

"Give it a rest Clark, I don't love him. It's too soon to be in love."

_Whatever you say. (Clark)_

Eden growled at him.

_My growl is better than yours. (Clark)_

Eden couldn't help but laugh.

After dinner, Eden changed into a one piece bathing suit and put on a pair of jeans, a red and white striped tank top, a black zip up hoodie, and slipped into her no lace sneakers. She placed her hair into a lose bun and headed downstairs.

"I'm going down to the beach Gram!"

"Have fun and be careful!" Abigail shouted back. Clark barked from the living room and Eden headed out the front door. She was surprised to see Chad coming up the driveway.

"Hey" Eden smiled.

"I thought you could use a walking companion" he told her.

"That sounds great, thank you." They both started walking towards the road.

"I don't think we've ever been alone together" Eden laughed.

"Not yet" he chuckled.

"So, how are you and Nina doing?"

"We're doing great, thanks for asking. How about you and Caleb?" Eden didn't respond.

"You still haven't talked to him, huh?" Chad added.

"He won't answer my calls."

"I'm sure he's just giving you space Eden."

"Why though? I understand that he's a vampire and he won't answer the phone or go to school, so how can I tell him?"

"Have you tried going to his house?" asked Chad.

"No, but that's only because I wasn't invited over. I have a thing about that."

"Sometimes you have to break your own rules if you want something done" Chad laughed.

"I'm trying _not _to break my rules."

"Well, sometimes you just have to my friend." Eden laughed as they made their way down a dirt trail that led to the beach. Nina, Rowan, Reid, Trent, and Vincent were already there and a fire was blazing.

"Hey guys" Eden greeted. Her friend's were stripped down into their bathing suits already and it made Eden shiver just looking at them.

"Hey! I have something for you!" Nina ran up to Eden and gave her a small vile of clear liquid.

"What's this?"

"Your grandma made it, so I have no idea what's in it. Just take it." Eden removed the cap and swallowed the liquid. Within a few minutes, she was taking off her hoodie and jeans.

"Is it me or is it hot out here?" asked Eden, taking off her tank top.

Rowan laughed and said, "That's the point. Let's go swimming!" Eden took off her shoes and let down her hair. She and Trent were the first ones to jump in the water, followed by Reid, Vincent, Rowan, Chad, and finally Nina. The ocean felt like bath water and the group played a few games of chicken.

Vincent was the first one out, on account that Reid tried to drown him. Eden saw that he was alone by the fire and decided to get out and join him; she sat down next to him on the blanket.

"I want to apologize Vince."

"For what?" he asked.

"The way I acted on Halloween."

"It's fine Eden. I didn't expect you to be okay with it all."

"I should have said sorry earlier in the week. I talked to Gram and I understand why you all kept secrets from me and I'm cool with it. I know the reality now."

"You should have known about it all from the beginning."

"I agree. I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer."

"Okay."

"Why were you always watching Caleb and me? Was it because he's a vampire or is there more to it than that?" Eden asked him.

Vincent looked into the flame, then looked back at Eden.

"He's a hunter and I had to make sure you weren't his next main course" he replied. Eden threw her head back and laughed.

"I noticed that you feel a lot of sadness, even when you're smiling" Vincent added.

"I keep forgetting you're an Empath."

"Would you be upset if I asked why you're sad all the time?"

"No." Eden moved closer to Vincent so she wouldn't have to speak much louder.

"When I was talking to dad, I didn't even tell him the whole story, but I want to tell you" she added.

"I'm all ears."

Eden's heart pounded in her chest and she laced her fingers around Vincent's.

"That whole day I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was at work most of the day and when I got home, I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep it off. Mom thought I was sick and I tried to convince myself I was too, but Clark and I both knew I wasn't. Before I went to bed, I told mom not to forget to blow out the candles in her room because she likes to light them when she reads. A couple of hours later I woke up to smoke in my room and Clark was barking like crazy. I called 911, got the door open, and told Clark to get downstairs. I couldn't get mom out of her room and I knew she was still in there. The hallway was in flames and I remember I couldn't see that well because of the tears and smoke. Clark was whimpering and I went downstairs to help him and the firemen came in. I was outside and the flames were shooting out of her window and I knew that she was gone. When they brought her out in the body bag, my head became cluttered with her face and I just hit the ground. I'm told to believe in God and worship him, but what kind of God takes away a woman like her? She was everything to me Vince and now she's gone…"

"I've known Diana since she was young. We grew up together on this island, we ran these beaches, we swam in this ocean, we all have great memories with her. It's the memories that keep her alive. You have all of us to share those memories with and we would be happy to share ours with you." Eden didn't know about Quentin and what he had done and Vincent knew it wasn't his place to tell her.

"It must have been awful having all those past lives and watching everyone die around you, especially Reid, Trent, Chad, and Gram. How could you do it?"

"I knew I would see them again in my next life, but at the time it was very difficult. Reid, Trent, Chad, and I all die at the same time, while your grandmother dies before us."

"I bet all of you are in the cemetery huh?"

"Yes we are."

"You will have to show me sometime."

"If you want."

"Why don't you like Caleb? Is it just because he's a vampire?"

"Witches think differently about different species. While Chad, Trent, Reid, and Abby think of vampires as friends, I think of them as hunters who are always looking for their next meal."

"What would change your mind?"

"I don't know Eden. After what happened on Halloween, my judgment has changed a little. Caleb was willing to die for you and you saved him. If you didn't, he would have died right there in the park."

"He's a good guy Vincent. I knew that when I first met him. I don't care what he is."

"I have to tell you something. Abby told me about you long before you came to live here. She showed me pictures of you and the more she talked, the more interested I became. She called me the day after you told her you were moving here and she wanted me to promise her that I would look after you and make sure you were safe, just as a precaution. I told her I would and when I first met you, I didn't take that promise as just a precaution. You were every bit as beautiful as your pictures. I watched you two because I had to make sure you were okay at all times. I was jealous of him and I still am."

Eden smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for telling me that, but I knew you were jealous Vince. I guess I got off on that" she giggled.

"Thanks for your honesty." Eden turned his face toward hers and kissed him lightly. When he kissed back, she didn't want him to stop, but her feelings for Caleb ran deeper.

Eden pulled away and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked her.

"I'm sorry Vince. I just…"

"It's okay Eden. I had a feeling our kiss wouldn't have the same effect as yours and his. I'm okay with it."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Your kiss does have an effect on me, but…with Caleb…I just…"

"You don't have to explain. I think I already know what you're going to say. Just know that he's not your only option." Eden smiled and hugged him. She stood up and put her jeans, tank top, hoodie, and sneakers back on.

"Where are you going?" Vincent added.

"I have to go to Caleb's. I have to talk to him. I'll see you later."

"Be careful! If you have any problems, call me on my cell."

"I will." Eden made a run for the trail and didn't stop until she reached the house. She went inside, grabbed her purse, and got in her car.

Eden parked next to Nell's vehicle and walked up to the front door. She knocked three times and waited until Nell answered.

"Caleb is in his room, so go on up."

"Thanks." Eden went up the stairs and realized that she had no idea what room was his because they never toured the second floor.

She started knocking on random doors and the one that opened was further down the hall.

"Eden?" he asked her.

"Yeah, hi. You haven't been answering my phone calls or been going to school, so I thought I would come to you this time."

"Come in here." Eden walked into Caleb's bedroom; it was large with mahogany walls, a black stone fireplace, a king sized bed, a large black desk, and plenty of bureaus.

"I don't know why you've been avoiding me," said Eden.

"I thought you would like some time to think all of this over, that's all."

"Well, I've thought it over. I've left plenty of messages for you."

"Why didn't you just come over?"

"I wasn't invited" Eden answered.

He laughed and asked, "You came over tonight, didn't you?"

"I got sick of waiting."

"Obviously. Do you want to sit down or…"

"I don't need to sit down." Eden took off her hoodie and draped it over his desk chair.

"Caleb, I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care that you have to suck blood to survive. I just don't care. What I do care about is you."

"Really?"

"I was on the beach with Nina, Rowan, and the guys and I was talking to Vince. He told me how he felt about me and I kissed him. I have to admit that I did feel something, but…"

"You kissed Vince?" Caleb interrupted as his eyebrow rose; he had a smirk on his face like he was up to something.

"Yeah, but I would rather be kissing you."

"I'm not surprised" Caleb laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Caleb."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls."

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I don't really need to go" he chuckled.

"But you went anyway."

"I went for you."

"You did?" Eden questioned.

"The night I came back Nell told me that she met you and described your eyes and I knew it was you. I don't know anyone else who has eyes like yours. Without making it obvious that I knew Abby, I went to school so I could see you."

"And you've known the guys this whole time as well, how awkward. I bet they were happy to see you" Eden smiled.

"Well Vincent wasn't. Your grandma told me that you had made friends with them."

"How did she…"

"I went to your house the next morning to talk to her" Caleb

interrupted.

"That makes sense. So, you knew my mom?"

"Yes, I did. We were good friends."

"I wish she told me all about you guys!"

"She was trying to protect you

Eden."

"Protect me from what?!"

"When we let someone into our world, they are immediately in danger. We all have our enemies and those enemies will use the ones we love and care about against us. Quentin is doing it to me."

"But why Caleb? What does he have against you?" Eden asked, sitting down next to him.

"I met Quentin eighty-five years ago in Toronto. We were attacked by a group of hunters and I killed them all, including Quentin's girlfriend, Harmony. I didn't know they were involved and he didn't say anything. He's been tracking me this whole time and is…"

"Using me to get to you, right?"

"Right."

"He would be the one I told you about from Seattle."

"I already knew that. There's something else you have to know Eden and I really don't want to be the one to tell you this."

"Just tell me because I want all the secrets out in the open. I don't need any more surprises" Eden replied. Caleb took a deep breath and took both of Eden's hands in his own.

"The fire in Seattle wasn't an accident." Eden's expression went from relaxed to confused as she slipped her hands away from his.

"What?"

"Quentin started it. He wanted to kill both of you, but Clark caught his scent and he ran before he could light your room on fire. He already knew I lived here on the island and you coming here was a bonus for him."

"It was…murder?"

"I'm sorry." Eden stood up and turned away from him. Oddly enough, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything" she told Caleb, wiping her eyes. She was furious and hurt and she didn't know what to do.

"I feel like it's my fault. If I didn't mess up all those years ago then your mom would still be alive today." Eden whipped around and knelt before Caleb. Her hands went up to his face and she forced him to look her in the eyes.

"What happened to my mom is _not _your fault! You can't blame yourself, I won't let you. I know that I can't bring my mom back and nothing will and I can't keep thinking about her death as a negative thing. She was a witch and a witch's death has to be honored and celebrated. Quentin will get what he deserves." Eden wrapped her arms around Caleb's torso as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to kill him," Caleb said. Eden looked up at him and replied with, "Not without me."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER. TWENTY-EIGHT

"You think you could have a dead vampire on your conscience?"

"He killed my mom and tried to kill me, so yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Caleb laughed.

"I hated that show." Eden stood up and Caleb got off his bed.

"Why is your hair wet? I've been meaning to ask. Did you think about me in the shower or something?" Eden burst into laughter and said, "I went swimming."

"In November?" Caleb questioned.

"It's a spell. The water was as warm as a heated pool."

"Interesting. So, where do we go from here Eden?"

"Well, I've already been to my lowest point, so the only way to go is up, right?" Caleb pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Right."

"I feel a lot more safe when you're around" she told him.

"I've been watching your house

since I ran into Quentin."

"That's probably why I felt secure" Eden chuckled.

"I won't let him hurt you again, or anybody else. If it's me he wants, it's me he gets. End of story."

"We won't let him get you Caleb."

"Don't worry." He bent down and kissed Eden's lips, their fingers intertwining with each others. As their lips moved in sync with each others, the world meant nothing to them. Everything they were feeling, every emotion they had bottled up inside was gone instantly. This wasn't something neither Caleb or Eden felt with another person. Sparks flew with each kiss they shared.

When they pulled apart, they were both dumbfounded. They started laughing and Caleb said, "That was…that was…"

"That was something wasn't it?"

"Yeah" he smiled. She smiled back at him and kissed Caleb again.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to follow you home. Unfortunately, I can't watch the house right away on account that I haven't fed in almost three days, but as long as you stay inside, you cannot be harmed." Eden nodded and grabbed her zip up hoodie off the chair.

Eden was sitting at her dad's kitchen table as Simon was pouring chicken noodle soup into a bowl. Juniper was rubbing up against his legs and meowing.

_Can you tell him to feed me Eden? (Juniper)_

"Dad, Juniper is hungry."

"How do you…" Simon paused and saw the look on her face.

"I forgot. Come on Juniper." Simon placed a cup of hard cat food into a bowl and put the bowl next to Juniper's water dish.

"So, how are things going between you and Caleb?" Simon asked, placing soup in front of Eden.

"Great. We talked and things are better. Did Gram tell you about…"

"The vampire and how he killed

Diana?" he interrupted.

"That would be it."

"Yes, she did. How are you taking that?"

"I'm still pissed off about it, but Quentin will get what's coming to him."

"You're not planning anything are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You are your mother's daughter."

Eden smiled and said, "I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that Quentin wants Caleb dead and I won't see Caleb get hurt."

"Caleb can take care of himself Eden."

"Vampires are not immortal dad. Yes, they can live for centuries, but they _can _be killed by fire, wood, and decapitation."

"Have you been studying?"

"I've known this stuff."

"I'm going to change the subject. Your birthday is in less than a week, what do you want to do?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. Dinner here maybe?"

"I can arrange that" he smiled.

Caleb walked into his house around eight p.m. to silence.

"Nell?" He caught a strong scent of blood in his nostrils and his eyes started to turn a rusty red color.

"Nell!" he shouted. He heard a faint snicker and Caleb's fangsstarted to extend. His finger nails grew another inch and he exposed his teeth. Quentin was sitting in a chair with a grin on his face.

"Where is she!" Caleb yelled.

"She's here."

"WHERE!" Caleb snarled.

"Everywhere." Caleb charged at him and they went flying into the large stone fireplace. They clawed at each other and Quentin scratched Caleb's face and sent him roaring back into a wall.

"After I bled her dry, I ripped her limb from limb and scattered her around your house!" Caleb wasn't about to give up and they flew at each other. He sent his fists into Quentin's face and as he was going to sink his teeth into his neck, Quentin slid out from under Caleb. Quentin gripped his claws around Caleb's neck as he said, "She just invited me inside without question Caleb. She didn't even fight me! Imagine my disappointment!" Caleb screamed out in anger and sunk his fist into Quentin's jaw.

"That probably would have hurt a lot more if you didn't limit yourself when you feed!" Quentin swung his body around and his right leg connected with Caleb's face, sending him to the floor with a large thud. Blood spurted from his mouth and he got back to his feet.

"For a vampire who's older than me, you fight like a woman" Quentin tantalized; Caleb growled at him.

"Just wait."

"I've been hearing you say that, but I haven't seen anything yet. Maybe next time, I'll choose someone who's just as important to you. Maybe Eden."

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"How else will I get you to fight me?! What happened tonight doesn't come close to what you can do Caleb! That's what I want! I want an equal fight!"

"If you promise to leave Eden alone, you will get your fight."

"If you're lying to me, you will dearly pay for it."

"If you harm anyone else, the deal is off and I _will _find you!"

"Not unless I find you first. I will leave you to find the remains of your friend. Goodbye for now."

"QUENTIN!" Quentin was gone and Caleb turned on the lights.

He spent the night gathering the pieces of his closest friend and burning them in the crematory in Pride's Crossing.

"I appreciate this Tony" Caleb told his friend after he handed Caleb a beautifully decorated vase.

"You're welcome Caleb. I'm sorry about Nell. She was a great woman."

"Yeah, she was. Thanks again, I owe you one." Caleb left and drove back to his house.

He sat in the darkness of his home, staring at the urn. He knew what he had to do, even if Eden and the others thought of it as inhumane. But then again, there wasn't anything human about Caleb.

Eden saw her friends on the front lawn of the school and they looked irritated and angry. They were all surrounding Caleb, who had his head in his hands.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Eden asked as she sat down next to him on the wooden bench.

"Quentin killed Nell last night" Reid told her.

"What?"

"He ripped her apart" Caleb answered.

"Why would he…"

"He's torturing him," said Vincent.

"He threatened your life Eden."

"I'm more worried about you than me."

"You need to start worrying about yourself. I will continue to watch over your house, but I have to feed on more than just animal blood if I want to beat him."

"You can't feed on the island" Nina reminded him.

"He can go off the island," said Chad.

"It weakens him when he goes over the bridge Chad, he can't."

"I know someone at the blood bank in Pride's Crossing. She can get me a few pints."

"Will that be enough though?" Eden asked.

"It will be more than enough. If I drink a few pints a day, killing him won't be a problem."

"What about Nell's family?" asked Trent.

"I called them this morning and they are stopping by tonight to pick up her ashes. I told Chelsea that she can take her place once Quentin is dead."

"When do we go after him?" Reid questioned.

"_We _don't. I have to find him and end it alone," said Caleb, standing up.

"But Caleb…"

"Not buts. This is the way it is." Caleb started inside the school, leaving the others staring after him.

"We're not going to listen to him, are we?" asked Rowan.

"He can kill us in an instant, of course we are!" Trent exclaimed.

"We have his back guys, whether he likes it or not" Reid told everyone.

Wednesday night, Eden invited Caleb over to her house since it wasn't safe inside his house anymore. They were in her room, lying across the bed.

"There's something I have to ask. Why do you live on the ocean? Doesn't running water make you weak? The ocean is full of currents." Caleb chuckled and said, "I choose to live here because other vampires wouldn't."

"Smart, except that Quentin doesn't seem to care."

"He's hunting me Eden, that's different. When you want someone dead, you'll get acquainted to their lifestyle in order to kill him" Caleb answered.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to have a little Q&A session," said Eden, changing the subject.

"I don't mind at all."

"How does turning work? I'm sure there's fabrication in films and text, right?"

"Yes. We release a venom into a human's bloodstream. We control when we discharge it. The older the vampire, the better the control. Just a little bit of our blood ignites the vampiric cells and they start to break down the human cells. The human dies and reawakens as a fledgling, or newborn, and in order to complete the change, he or she has to feed on human blood. They will be sensitive to sunlight because we are nocturnal. Their gums and jaw will hurt because of the dental reconstruction. They will get headaches due to the extra sensory perception. They will start to become very strong and will be able to run a lot faster. And most importantly, the thirst will be incredible."

"It doesn't sound like there's much to it, but then again, I don't want to experience that. I know that you can't step into a private residence without being invited in."

"Well, that depends" Caleb replied.

"Depends on what?"

"On what kind of vampire you are."

"And what kind of vampire are you?"

"I'm a viral vampire, meaning I was turned by someone else."

"What are the other kinds of vampires?" asked Eden.

"There's only one other kind and they are called Obyri. Obyri are born vampires and they can enter a home _without _an invitation, where I can't."

"And Quentin is a viral, so that's good news. I've read a lot of myths and tales that just don't seem…accurate."

"The stories have been distorted through the centuries. There are some vampires that are evil and kill when they feed, but there are vampires, like me, who compel humans when they feed so after the vampire is finished, the human doesn't remember."

"So, you _do _drink human blood" Eden said with a smile.

"I can't just live off of animals. I've tried throughout the years, but a human's blood calls to me differently than a dear or a bear."

"I expected you to drink the blood of humans when I saw that you're a vampire. I don't think of you any different."

"I'm glad."

"What about crosses?"

"Symbols have nothing on me. A lot of those apotropes don't actually" Caleb answered.

"Apotropes?" Eden questioned.

"Objects that repel evil."

"Like garlic and silver?"

"Precisely. There's the garlic,

which has no effect since a lot of us eat it. The silver bullets will work unfortunately, but that's only if we are hit directly in the heart. Sunlight is a failed theory, but fire is not. Bells do not affect us like it is recorded in some writings. I have met a few vampires that are obsessed with counting, so seeds or rice will stop them in their tracks."

"Really?" Eden giggled.

"I used to throw seeds in front of Blake just to watch him freak out" Caleb laughed.

"That's horrible!" Eden laughed with him.

"Knotted ropes did it too. Since we have reflections, mirrors do nothing. You know about running water already. Some vampires can't cross it at all, but some of us have the will to handle it. And finally, wood does kill us if we are staked in the heart, _but_ if you remove the stake, our vitality will be restored and we can revitalize. Decapitation always works too."

"What about vervain?"

"Ah yes, vervain is evil. A large dose can kill us, but a small dose will make us weak."

"I'm glad we are having this chat" Eden told him.

"Promise me that you won't try any of this on me."

"I promise" she smiled.

"Maybe we should talk about our relationship."

"That's a great idea. What do you want out of it?"

"Just you" Caleb replied.

"I can do that" she giggled.

"Do you want everybody to know?"

"Caleb, everybody already thinks we're a couple" Eden laughed.

"Everybody except us."

"Well then, consider us official" she told him, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that" he smiled.

The next day in school, everyone knew the status of Caleb and Eden's relationship and even Vincent didn't object.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER. TWENTY-NINE

It was November twelfth, Eden's eighteenth birthday. Around five o' clock, Caleb arrived at Eden's house.

"Where's Abby?" Caleb asked.

"I'm sure she's dropping off herbs and spices at Hargrove's. She wasn't here when I got home. I know you said you're taking me out tonight, so are we going somewhere fancy or can I wear this?" Eden had changed into a short black skirt and an electric blue top that ties in the back.

"What you're wearing is great. There's a restaurant in Beverly called Chez Rosette and a friend of mine owns it. She reserved us a table for five thirty."

"That was very nice of her. Is she human or…." Caleb grinned and said, "She's a witch."

"Ah, very nice. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready." They left the house and got into Caleb's car.

Chez Rosette was a large and fancy restaurant. The menu was of mixed cuisines including Italian, French, and Indian and the place was decorated in black, white, and gold.

"Hey Caleb" came a voice to their left. Eden turned her head and saw a tall blonde supermodel of a woman with bright green eyes and legs to die for. He greeted her with a hello and a hug.

"Lindsay, this is Eden Pogue. Eden, my friend Lindsay Pagan."

"It's nice to meet you" Eden smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Eden. Caleb told me about the woman he was dating, but I didn't picture you to be this attractive. Of course, I didn't picture Caleb to be dating at all" Lindsay laughed. Eden laughed with her and Lindsay showed them to their table.

Ashley was sitting in her living room, watching TV, when the doorbell rang. When she opened up the door and saw her four friends, she was surprised.

"What happened to the end of the month?"

"We just got rid of the other three witches and figured why not get your two little friends out of the way. When do you want to do this?"

"I was planning on the end of the month, but whenever you want to I guess" Ashley replied.

"Show us where she lives" Doug grinned.

"I overheard Caleb asking her out to dinner for her birthday. I'm sure her friends have something planned too."

"We can wait around for her. We can even run her and her boyfriend right off the road."

"Not tonight guys. Let's wait till she's alone to take her. Don't underestimate Caleb Wolf."

"Did you say Caleb Wolf?" asked Chris.

"Yeah" Ashley replied.

"Did you know that he's a vampire Ash?"

"A vampire?" she questioned.

"Yes, a vampire. We don't just hunt witches anymore."

"We've moved to bigger and better things" Whitney laughed.

"I had no idea. I thought vampires couldn't go out in sunlight and all that crap!"

"You thought wrong. Vampires act and think just like humans so hunters like us can't detect them."

"Take him out, what do I care. He's just a problem we'll encounter."

"Be ready for Friday" Doug told Ashley.

"I will" she smirked.

"I don't think I can eat anymore" Eden told Caleb, pushing her plate of Chicken Alfredo back.

"The food is great here, isn't it?"

"It's fantastic! So, eating regular food doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't do anything for me" Caleb responded.

"It doesn't make you weak?"

"No."

"What about showers?"

"I take baths" he smiled.

"Clever. Does it hurt when you go across the bridge?"

"It doesn't so much hurt. I can feel myself getting weak."

"Like your power fading?"

"Yeah, like that. I'm going to pay the bill and we're going to get out of here. I have one more surprise for you."

"Dinner was enough Caleb" Eden told him. Caleb picked up the check off the table, smiled, and walked toward the cash register. Eden stood up and put on her jacket as Lindsay made her way over to her table.

"How was everything?" she asked Eden.

"It was great, thank you" Eden smiled.

"Very good. Caleb told me it's your birthday today."

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Eden replied.

"I thought you were older than that. Well, your powers are fully matured now and you'll be able to do some heavy duty magic."

"Did Caleb tell you?"

"I can sense it in you" Lindsay interrupted.

"I guess that's a power I don't have."

"It comes with age Eden. Have a good night."

"Thanks Lindsay." She smiled and continued walking. Caleb returned to the table, placed a tip down, and grabbed his jacket.

"What did she have to say?" he asked.

"Happy birthday."

"That was nice of her. You all set?"

"Yeah." They exited the restaurant and made their way to the car. Caleb helped Eden in the car and then got in on the driver's side.

"Before we go, I do have something for you."

"I don't need anything Caleb."

"Too bad." He reached over and opened the glove compartment door. He took out a small package and handed it to Eden.

"Happy birthday" he smiled. She smiled back and unwrapped the small package. Inside the box was a large silver locket that had a unique looking design on the front.

"Wow."

"I've had it for the past two hundred years" Caleb told her.

"And you want to give it to me?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from a witch I helped. She was being attacked by a mimic and I was the only one who would do anything. She took the locket off from around her neck, blessed it with protection, and placed it in my hand."

"All because you helped her. Don't you want to keep this though?"

"I would rather see it around your neck." She placed the necklace over her head and let the locket dangle.

"Thank you Caleb."

"You're welcome. Now, you have to keep your eyes shut as I drive to the next location."

"Say what?"

"I can't have you knowing where we are going" Caleb chuckled.

"Okay." Eden shut her eyes as they left the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I'm starting to get nervous here!"

"There's no need to be nervous" Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, says the one who _knows _where we're going." Caleb continued laughing as Eden felt the car turn left again and finally come to a halt.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." Caleb got out of the car, walked around to Eden's side, and helped her out. He placed his hand over her eyes and led her across the lawn.

"Okay, there are three steps so be careful."

"Okay." She stepped up three times and walked through the threshold.

"Just a little bit farther…and…now." Caleb took his hand away and Eden jumped when everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god!" Eden laughed, feeling herself blush shades of red. Her dad, Abigail, Vincent, Rowan, Trent, Chad, Nina, Reid, and Clark were standing before her.

"We thought you would like this," said Nina.

"I love this! I thought it was going to be a small dinner thing, but as soon as Caleb asked me earlier today, I figured we would wait till tomorrow or something, but this is great! You even decorated!"

"Of course we did! You can't have a birthday party without decorations" her grandmother told her, giving her a hug.

"Eighteen is a big day in a witch's life and we wanted it to be great," Simon said, giving her a hug as well.

"You guys are awesome!" Eden gave each of her friends a hug, including Caleb. Everyone conversed with each other before digging into the cake.

Eden got a few gifts: candles from Rowan, perfume from Nina, a gift certificate to the mall from her dad, a gas card and handmade scarf and hat from her grandma, and all of the guys made a photo album full of pictures of Diana when she was younger. Eden got to see what her dad and her friends looked like back then.

"Thanks for the gifts everybody. I think I'm going to head home if that's okay."

"I'll meet you back there Eden. I'm going to help Simon clean up" Abigail told her.

"Okay. Caleb, would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll see you all later." Eden said her last goodbyes and walked outside with Caleb.

"You guys are sneaky!"

"We're happy that Nina didn't squeal" he laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"You'll be home soon."

"I just want to lay down in my nice warm bed and curl up with my blankets." Caleb chuckled and backed out of the driveway.

Once Eden and Caleb were in the house, she changed into something to wear to bed and Caleb made sure all of the windows were locked.

"Everything is all set" he told Eden as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Eden took off her new locket and placed it on the bedside table.

"Did you ever get your blood from your friend at the bank?" Eden asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was dropped off last night."

"Good."

"I should get home though."

"Then I'll be worried about you!"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Well I do anyway."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Stay here with me" she smiled. He looked at her and thought about his answer.

"Please?" she pleaded. He stood up, removed his jacket and shoes, and pulled back the blankets. Eden pushed over as Caleb made himself comfortable and they both laid down.

"When was the last time you were involved with someone Caleb?"

"I was turned four hundred fifty years ago and that was 1560 and at that time I was involved with Elizabeth Delos. She was the last woman I was in love with. Anyone after her was just a blood donor."

"Are you serious?" Eden asked as she looked at him. Even in the dark, she could make out the lines in Caleb's face perfectly.

"I'm very serious. It was never easy for me to fall for someone, but Elizabeth was not like any of the other women. She was nothing like you though. You are wonderfully different and full of life."

"Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Wolf?" Eden smiled. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and ran the fingers of his opposite hand through her hair.

"I could be" he answered.

"Is it possible to fall for someone that fast?"

"I never used to think so" he whispered.

"I won't be around forever you know. I'm going to grow old and fade away, just like Elizabeth did."

"Elizabeth didn't fade away Eden. She was the one who turned me."

"What?"

"I wanted to be with her forever, so she turned me. Soon after that, I saw her acting the same way with another man and that's when I realized that everything she told me was a lie. I left and travelled alone."

"She's still out there somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Are you curious as to what happened to her?"

"I've tracked her down in the past. She tried to kill me."

"Why would she do that?!"

"Vampires can be very territorial, especially when you're as old as she is. She thought I was trying to invade her feeding ground when I was merely trying to say hello. Elizabeth is a very stubborn individual and I didn't think twice about leaving."

"I'm sorry Caleb" Eden told him, tracing her finger along his jaw line.

"I'm not. I found you and I don't need anyone else."

"Neither do I." Caleb brought her face closer to his and moved her so Eden was on her back. He massaged her skin with his fingertips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You understand that I can't do all that you want me to, right?" he asked before things went further.

"Why's that exactly?"

"I respect you too much."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm old fashioned Eden, that's just how I am."

"That's okay with me" she laughed.

"You're sure?"

"I'd rather have you like this than not at all."

"I love your attitude" he smiled, kissing her again.

"I'm not usually sex crazy, but there's no telling what will happen" she giggled.

"Well, maybe I will reconsider later" Caleb replied.

"You shouldn't tease a witch."

"Why not? It's fun."

"I could compel you" she laughed.

"And I can compel you as well."

"I bet my compelling has gotten stronger since I'm eighteen now."

"I bet it has. I will give in to you, just not tonight."

"How can you live so long without it?"

"I have bigger things to worry about, like my next meal or if anyone is trying to kill me."

"Okay, you win that one. I'm really worried about Gram and my dad Caleb."

"Nothing is going to happen to them, I promise you this. Abby is one of the strongest people I know and you are safe with her, not to mention whatever spells you know. She has cast a spell over your dad's house years ago when he moved back in there, so there's no need to worry."

"You say that, but do you realize who you're speaking to here?"

"Yes, I do. I need you to trust me."

"I do" Eden replied.

"You're in good hands. You also have Vince and his friends protecting you too."

"I have to tell you, I did NOT expect them to be…umm…oh crap…"

"Resurgents?"

"Yes! Resurgents! Thank you, yes resurgents. I think that's awesome. I have really cool friends" Eden laughed. Caleb chuckled and laid back down on his back. Eden cuddled next to him and he placed his arm around her.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER. THIRTY

It was Thursday and Eden noticed, since Monday, that Ashley and Kate were acting a little weird, even for them. Ashley still continued talking to Eden like she was her friend and even Kate was acting more nice than usual. Nina even noticed the sudden change in Kate's mood.

"You think she's up to something?" Nina asked as they sat down to eat their lunch.

"Definitely, but I don't know what just yet. They are plotting I can feel it. Do you by any chance have a picture of her?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah."

"I think I do at home, why?"

"I don't trust her Nina and I'm going to do a binding spell, just to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"That's a good idea. Come by after school and we'll look for one."

"Great." The rest of the gang sat down at the table and Nina and Eden dropped their conversation about Kate.

"We have bad news guys" Chad announced.

"What's up?" asked Rowan.

"The three missing witches in Salem were just found dead. All of them had carved pentagrams in their palms and they were all strangled."

"This is insane! Not only is Quentin killing people, but so is this witch hunter as well or witch hunters!" Nina exclaimed.

"Calm down Nina" Reid told her.

"Things are getting out of control Reid, we have to do something!"

"What are we going to do? We have no idea who these witch hunters are and Quentin hasn't done anything in a few days. Tracking him isn't going to be easy and I don't plan on going out after dark and screaming his name."

"Both of you cool it" Vincent told Reid and Nina.

"Yeah, come on guys stop," said Eden.

"Why don't the four of us go into Salem and talk to Jake or Tawny. Maybe they know something about these witch hunters" Trent suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'm in," said Chad.

"So are we, right Reid?" Vincent asked him.

"Yeah. We'll go after school" Reid replied.

Kate and Ashley stared in the direction of Eden's table.

"So, what's the deal with your friends Ash?" Kate asked.

"They're ready for tomorrow night."

"Perfect. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Just come to my house after school" Ashley told her.

"No problem."

After school, Eden followed Nina to her house so they could look for a picture of Kate.

"I thought I had one, but I guess I don't. I'm sorry Eden" Nina told her as she closed to large box of photographs.

"That's okay. I read about a spell in a book I bought in Cape Cod from this woman. She's a witch too."

"What kind of spell?"

"It's a realization spell. It's supposed to make that person you're casting the spell on feel the hurt they have caused you and others."

"I hope it works."

"Me too," said Eden.

"I wonder how the guy's are doing in Salem."

"Chad will call and tell you I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"I have to get going Nina, but I'll see you tomorrow" Eden told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Eden went downstairs, said goodbye to Nina's mom, and headed home.

That night, standing in her grandmother's bedroom, Eden wrote down Kate's name and the things she's done to Eden and others in school and burned the paper in Abigail's cauldron. Once the flame went out, Eden gathered the ashes in her right hand and went back to her altar in her bedroom.

With the book opened to the correct page, Eden repeated the incantation.

"Wolf and horse, old signs of might, lend your strength to me this night. The pain and grief she so easily gives, must be returned so she can live. To know and feel what she has done, and change her ways with harm to none. Send back the pain, teach her this night, and help her do what she knows is right." Eden walked to the balcony door, opened it, and let the wind take the ashes away.

When Eden went downstairs the next morning, she noticed that a suitcase was by the door.

"Gram?" Eden called out.

"Yes?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"A friend of mine in Beverly has taken sick and I'm going to go and stay overnight with her" Abigail replied.

"That's very nice of you."

"You'll be okay by yourself, right?" Abigail emerged from the kitchen with a bagel in her hand.

"I'll be fine. Can Caleb come and stay with me though? With Quentin around, I feel more safe when Caleb is with me."

"No funny business!"

"Gram!"

"I mean it Eden. I was going to call your father to come and stay with you, but if you promise to behave yourself, I don't see why Caleb can't come over."

"Thanks Gram, I'll see you tomorrow then." Eden kissed her grandmother's cheek and headed out the door.

In school, Nina and Eden paid close attention to Kate. She acted the same as the day before, so Eden couldn't tell if the spell worked.

"Well, it was a good effort" Nina told her. They were watching Kate from Eden's locker.

"Maybe it takes a little longer to take effect" Eden replied.

"There's always that possibility."

"Did the guys say how they did in Salem?"

"Chad told me that they met up with Tawny and Jake, but they didn't know much. They said they have seen a suspicious group of four lurking around, but that's it."

"That's not much help, is it?"

"Nope. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Gram had to go to a friend's house in Beverly, so I have the house to myself. I'm going to invite Caleb over."

"I don't blame you for wanting company" Nina laughed. The bell rang and they hurried to their next class.

Eden wasn't the only one who has been suspicious of Kate and Ashley; Caleb did his share of observing as well.

Ashley was standing in the kitchen, making herself a snack, when there was a knock on the door. When she saw that it was Kate, Ashley took the iron pentagram out of her pocket, grasped it tightly in her hand, and welcomed Kate right in.

"What's up Kate?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole Eden thing."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I think I'm going overboard with killing her, so can you just call it off."

"Call it off?"

"Yeah, call it all off."

"Are you kidding me? The plans are already made and now that they know who she is, they will kill her anyway!"

"How can I stop it Ashley?!"

"You can't Kate!" Kate grabbed Ashley's shoulders hard and stared in her eyes.

"I said call of the plans to kill Eden Pogue. Call up your friends and do that right now." Ashley gave Kate a devious grin and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that." Kate stepped back and had a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong? Your little hypnosis didn't work this time?"

"What's going on?" Ashley opened her hand to show her the pentagram.

"Its lead Kate. Compelling me won't work if I have it, sorry."

"You have done your homework for once, but I can still kick your ass" Kate told her.

"There's no need for that. My friend will do it for me."

"What friend would that be exactly?" asked Kate.

"Say hello Whitney." Kate turned and saw no one there.

"Nice try Ashley" Kate laughed. When she turned around, Ashley smashed a bottle upside Kate's head and Kate fell to the hardwood floor. Blood dripped out of her gash as Ashley stood over her with a grin.

It was five thirty in the evening and Ashley got into her car. As she started down her street, she took out her cell phone and dialed Doug's number.

"Yeah?" asked Doug.

"Kate is in my trunk."

"Very good. Is the vampire still following you?"

"I'm sure he is."

"Good. Just act natural and go where I told you to."

"Okay." Ashley hung up and kept driving.

Ashley pulled into the Gero Island Public Library parking lot and parked her vehicle. As she approached the double doors, a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her off to the side of the building. Ashley was kicking and screaming into his hand and he pushed her up against the structure.

"Relax! I will pull my hand away if you promise you won't scream" he told her. She nodded with wide eyes and he pulled his hand away slowly.

"What the hell are you doing Caleb?!"

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you Ashley! You and Kate are up to something, what is it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caleb's head perked up and he listened intently.

"Actually, I _do_ know what you're talking about" Ashley added. With Caleb caught off guard, Ashley stuck a sharp pine stake into his chest. He screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees. Feet shuffled behind him and he saw four others step out of the woods.

"Nice job Ashley" Doug told her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"What do we do with him? We can't put him in the trunk with the other one," said Amelia.

"Leave him here, he's weak enough. In fact…" Doug pushed on the stake harder with his foot and Caleb let out a cry of agony.

"By the time he gains strength, she'll already be dead."

"No! Don't…touch her!" Caleb gasped.

"We'll be back for you later vampire. We have some witches that need to be put out of their misery first" Whitney snickered. Doug grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her back to her car.

When they were long gone, Caleb weakly pulled out his cell phone and found Vincent's number.

"What's up Caleb?"

"I need…help."

"What's wrong?"

"Bring a few…bags of…blood to the…library and quick."

"I'm on my way." Caleb let the phone fall and he tried to pull the stake out.

Eden and Clark were out front waiting for Caleb to show up.

_When did he say he was coming? (Clark)_

"He should already have been here. He's probably hunting or something."

_Probably. (Clark)_

"Want to go for a run?" Clark barked and they got up off the steps. They started running down Morgan Hill. Once they got to the end, they turned around and Clark started barking behind her. Eden turned her head and saw a vehicle slowing down.

_Let's go Eden. (Clark)_

_Right behind you. (Eden)_

Eden ran a little faster up the hill, but the front of the car bumped her legs and she hit the cement.

_Get up quick! (Clark)_

Doug stepped out of the car and grabbed at Eden, but Clark ran up and bit his hand. Doug shouted and started throwing his fists around while Chris got out of the vehicle and grabbed Eden. Clark went to lunge at him, but Doug kept distracting him.

_Follow the car Clark! Follow it so you can tell Caleb! Run into the woods for now and start after us when we leave! (Eden)_

Clark obeyed and ran into the woods. Doug was still holding his bleeding hand and Amelia was yelling at him to get in the car.

Once the car was turned around, Clark started running after them.

Vincent and Reid jumped out of Vincent's car and started looking for Caleb. They found him on the ground with his hands around the stake. Vincent bent down and yanked the stake out of his chest. As Caleb was shouting obscenities, Reid pulled out the three bags of blood he grabbed from Caleb's house and handed them to Caleb. Caleb ripped one open and sucked down the entire bag, then moved onto the next one. Vincent and Reid watched in disgust.

When he was finished with the final bag, Caleb stood up and cracked his neck.

"Who did this?" Reid asked.

"Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"Kate's friend. I don't think she's much of a friend to her anymore. She had four other people with her and I have a feeling that these are the hunters you guys are looking for. They said that they have witches they need to deal with before they come back for me."

"Do you think Eden…"

"Yeah, I think so" Caleb interrupted. Vincent took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Chad, can you and Trent head over to Eden's place for me? We'll be there in a few."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Vincent hung up and tucked the phone back in his pocket.

"Chad and Trent are going over there now."

"Let's go, I'll follow you" Caleb told the twins. They nodded and got into their vehicles.

Accompanying Chad and Trent were Rowan and Nina; Vincent, Reid, and Caleb joined them on the front yard.

"Eden's not here and neither is Clark" Nina told Caleb.

"She could be out for a run," said Rowan.

"I doubt it. You checked the whole house? Including the attic?" Vincent asked.

"We checked the whole house and she's not here." Caleb hushed them and looked toward the road. Clark appeared at the end of the driveway in a barking frenzy.

"What's he saying Trent?" Chad asked him.

"He's saying that they took her."

"Who did?" asked Reid.

"Clark says that he bit one guy on the hand and another one grabbed Eden. There were more in the car."

"I guarantee it was Ashley and those other four. Where did they go?"

"He says they are at the ruins."

"The ruins?" Nina questioned. Clark continued barking.

"The ruins in the woods."

"Do you think they took her to the old church?"

"Those are the only ruins I know," said Trent.

"What about Quentin?"

"Who cares! Everyone get into a car!" Reid shouted. Caleb and Trent jumped into Caleb's car and started down Morgan Hill as Rowan, Nina, and Chad jumped in Nina's vehicle and drove after them. Reid and Vincent were right behind them.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER. THIRTY-ONE

Eden woke up and saw that she was tied to someone else. She turned her head as much as she could and saw Kate still unconscious and bleeding from her head. They were leaning up against each other on a part of eroding stone wall.

"Kate" Eden whispered. She didn't get a response.

"Kate," she said a little louder. Still nothing. Eden pushed up against her and could feel Kate stir.

"Kate, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" Kate asked, groggily.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I just woke up too." Kate looked around and then said, "We're at the old church."

"Why are you bleeding?"

"That little bitch smashed a bottle over my head!"

"Ashley did?"

"She'll pay for this!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" someone shrieked. Both Eden and Kate turned their head and saw Ashley standing with her band of comrades.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Eden demanded.

"We're going to have some fun" Ashley grinned. Amelia and Whitney approached Eden and Kate and each of them took out a knife from their pocket. They carved a pentagram into Kate and Eden's palm and stepped back.

"You're the witch hunters, aren't you?" Eden asked as she watched her hand bleed.

"Ding ding ding, but not only are we witch hunters, but we also hunt others too. Like vampires for example" said Doug.

"We had a nice little run in with Caleb earlier" Ashley added.

"No" Eden whispered.

"He wasn't looking too good when we left" Chris laughed.

"You're dating a vampire?" Kate asked Eden.

"Why is Kate here Ashley? I thought you two are best friends?" Eden asked, ignoring Kate completely.

"I would like to know that as well!" Kate shouted.

"Best friends? I don't think so! You think I would be best friend with a witch?! I've seen how evil you are Kate! I've seen what you do to people! It's disgusting! When you brought the idea of doing this to Eden, I thought it was perfect because then I could get rid of you too!"

"Wait a minute! This was only meant for me?! And you're behind the whole thing?!" Eden shouted at Kate.

"I went to Ashley today to cancel the whole mess but that's when she smashed me with a bottle. I tried to stop it!" Kate yelled in her defense.

"That's not the point Kate! You wanted me dead!"

"I over reacted!"

"I'LL SAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Doug screamed at them.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU CRAZY JACKASS!" Eden hollered.

"Let's just do this already! The sooner they're gone the better!" Ashley yelled.

"I'm with Ash" Amelia agreed.

"Fine."

As Doug approached the girls, a hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and flung him in the opposite direction. Quentin stood there with his back to Eden and Kate and he stared at the witch hunters.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asked nervously.

"I should be asking you the same question" Quentin grinned.

"We're your worst nightmare pal" Doug told him, getting to his feet.

"Are you? You all look pretty weak to me. I'm just here for the girl."

"Which one?" asked Whitney.

"Eden."

"What do you want with her?" asked Chris.

"That's between me and Caleb, sorry."

"We already have it under control guy, so just get out here and let us get back to our business!" Doug yelled at him.

"You want to fight me for her?" asked Quentin, as he slowly started walking towards the group. Doug took out his hunting knife and said, "Sure."

"You think that's going to stop him?!" Eden shouted.

Quentin laughed and said, "Eden has the right idea. My fangs are sharper than that tool you call a weapon!" Quentin's canines extended and he showed them off in a smile.

"You think those scare me?"

"They should."

"Well, they don't" Doug snarled. Quentin's smile disappeared and he lunged. Doug was being held down and Quentin sank his teeth into his neck. Doug yelped out in terror and pain as his life was being drained. Amelia, Ashley, and Whitney started screaming in a frenzy panic as Chris stood in front of them. Kate and Eden were screaming behind the thirsty vampire and they were trying to get themselves out of the rope that tied them together, almost falling off the wall.

Quentin stood up and surveyed Chris with hungry eyes.

"You're next blondie." As Quentin stepped closer to him, the group of four backed up against a tree.

"Looks like you ran out of room" Quentin grinned. He grabbed Chris by the neck and forced him forward, piercing his neck with his teeth.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Kate shouted at the girls.

As the girls moved, Quentin grabbed hold of Amelia's hair to keep her put. Whitney tried to pry his hand off, but it was no use. He smacked Whitney away and Ashley ran toward the stone wall. She jumped up next to Eden and watched Quentin bite into her friend.

"Let us go! You really think you're safe up here with us?" Eden asked Ashley.

"Get bent!" Ashley leaned in closer to Eden and said, "I hope he kills both of you" with a nasty smile. Eden growled and head butted the smile off of her face, knocking her down five feet. Quentin turned around and stared at Ashley's body on the ground with a grin.

"I love your energy Eden. Where are your friends?" he asked her.

"Go to hell" she replied through clenched teeth.

"You're going with me baby."

"Is he the guy who's been killing everyone?" asked Kate.

"That would be him" Eden answered.

As Quentin started toward them, he was side swiped by a figure Eden couldn't make out. All of a sudden, a fire was set to a large pile of wood and Eden could see her friends standing there as Caleb and Vincent went at it. Nina and Rowan ran for the girls, helped them off the wall, and untied them as they watched the vampires fight.

"Reid! Can you hit Quentin?" Trent asked.

"Are you crazy?! I'll end up hitting them both!" Reid answered. Eden heard Caleb yell out and saw him laying on the ground.

"We've got all the witches here now don't we?," said Quentin. With Caleb down, how would they defend themselves?

"Who's next?" he added. No one said a word or moved an inch.

"Oh come on! I'm sure _one_ of you can take me" Quentin laughed. Vincent had an idea forming.

"Hey Eden! Did Abby ever tell you about Quentin in Seattle?" he shouted to her.

"Can I tell her this one? I was there," said Quentin. Eden already knew what he was talking about, but she saw Reid and Chad helping Caleb. She figured if Quentin explained, then Caleb could get some of his strength back.

"I was the one who set fire to your house. I killed your mom and would have done you in too, but that dog of yours…"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Burning hurts a lot worse than being sucked dry and your mom had a history with Caleb" Quentin answered.

"You're pathetic" Eden told him. Quentin looked from Eden to Kate and his eyes twinkled.

"Don't touch her" Eden added.

"Why not? She was the one who wanted you dead! I'm doing you a favor" he replied as he took a step closer to Kate.

"I forgive her."

"You lie! How could you forgive someone who puts a hit on you?!"

In the blink of an eye, Quentin had Kate by the throat and Eden could see the panic in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Vincent shouted. Quentin ignored him and exposed his fangs to Kate's neck. Deep down, Eden could feel this surge of power forming. It was hate and rage fused together and she projected it at Quentin, sending him flying through the air towards a piece of the stone construction that stood over ten feet high.

Caleb was to his feet again and he had Quentin by the throat. Nina and Rowan ran toward Kate and brought her over to Chad, Vincent, Trent, and Reid. Eden dragged Ashley's unconscious body away from the wall and leaned her up against a tree.

"You wanted a fair fight, right Quentin?" Caleb asked him. Whatever Eden hit him with made Quentin pokerfaced. He had gone ghostly white and his body was limp. Caleb started with the head, ripping it right off his neck. He completely dismembered him and placed all the pieces in a pile. He also gathered the four other drained bodies and placed them on top of Quentin.

"Reid, do the honors," said Caleb as he stepped back. Reid sent a ball of fire at the pile of bodies and everyone stared into the firelight.

"What did you do to him Eden?" Nina asked her friend.

"She knocked him out good is what she did! That was awesome!" Trent cheered.

"It was a mind thing" Eden laughed.

"He was unresponsive. Good thinking" Caleb told her.

When she hugged him, everybody started hugging each other.

"Were you really the one who did all this Kate?" Reid asked.

"Yes, but I tried to stop it earlier! She smashed me in the head and I woke up here" Kate defended herself again.

Eden looked at the cut on her head and put her pointer, middle, and ring finger over it. She concentrated and watched the cut heal.

"You're all set" Eden told Kate.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't know she was going to kill me too."

"That's what happens when you let outsiders in on your secret," said Vincent.

"Hey hey! Rowan and I are outsiders so watch it pal!" Nina shouted.

"Besides you two. We trust you before anyone else and hopefully Kate does too." Kate nodded and stared at Ashley.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Wait until she wakes up and I'll make her forget" Caleb replied.

"I should kick her ass," said Kate.

"And I should kick yours, but I won't" Eden told her. Kate looked at her and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"You already knew about Quentin?" Vincent asked Eden.

"Caleb told me the night I went to his house. I only acted like I didn't know to distract Quentin for a few minutes while Caleb was getting up."

"Good thinking" he smiled.

"Let's get out of here" Caleb announced. Reid picked up Ashley and everybody started to the vehicles.

"What about the fire?" Eden asked.

"I'll come back later and make sure it's out," Caleb said.

"I expected this to be a lot worse."

"Believe me, so did I" Caleb chuckled.

"Why do these things always have to happen at old churches or graveyards? What's the deal?" Everybody laughed and continued walking.

The next day when Abigail came home, Eden and Caleb told her what had happened at the old church. She even told her what she did to Quentin, but Abigail didn't seem to be surprised by it. They talked about the witch hunters, Ashley, and Kate.

"At least everyone walked away okay. I hope all of this is behind us now," said Abigail.

"Me too" Caleb replied.

"You don't mind if I pick some roses, do you?" Eden asked her grandmother.

"I don't mind at all, go ahead." Eden smiled and she went outside. She found the rosebush and picked six large beautiful red roses. She went back inside, cut them down, tied a piece of cord around them that she found in one of the drawers, and changed the colors to crimson and yellow. Caleb was standing in the doorway, smiling at Eden.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked him.

"Where are you going?"

"The cemetery. I need to pay mom a visit."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Okay, let's go."

Caleb parked his vehicle by the row where Diana's grave was and they walked over to her plot. Eden placed the roses down and she stared at her mother's picture.

"What are we going to do now?" Eden asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no vicious vampire around anymore and there aren't any witch hunters ready to kidnap me, so what else is there for excitement around here?" Caleb chuckled and placed one arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something else will happen before you know it."

"And if there isn't?"

"Well, we can always go to Boston. It's a paranormal hotspot."

"But it does get boring sometimes" came a voice from their right. Eden and Caleb looked over and saw Vincent and Reid walking toward them.

"Hey guys" Eden greeted.

"Looks like we're all here for the same reason," said Reid. He placed a bouquet of flowers down next to Eden's roses and stepped back.

"How was Ashley when you dropped her off last night?" asked Caleb.

"She didn't remember anything, but Reid got a date." Reid laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're sad, you know that?" Eden told him.

"I know" he replied.

"Hey, since you're here, why don't you show me you're other plots. You told me you would," Eden said to Vincent.

"No problem, just follow me."

As Eden followed Reid and Vincent around the cemetery, Caleb watched them in silence. After the events that had occurred in the past couple of weeks, he knew of one certainty: Eden is his soul mate. He had been wrong before, but everything about Eden was right. What happened was just the beginning because Caleb knew there was more to come. There are worse enemies with even nastier punishments. The question going through his mind…is he willing to put Eden in danger?

As he looked at Eden and watched her converse with her friends, just seeing her smile made it all worth it. Caleb was ready for anything.

The End


End file.
